Me and My Gang
by newyorkminute
Summary: Take a journey back to when the CSIs from New York and a crossover from Miami are back in high school. Taken through the eyes of my OC Keisha Thomas. AU! Enjoy. comments are muy buen! Sorry for title change I was listening to the song by Rascal Flats
1. I Believe this Calls For an Introduction

Yeah, I was thinking about this and was wondering what I should do for a story. I don't feel angst-y enough to write a real dark fic but eventually I plan on it. This is just something to tickle your funny bone.

I will also be including my own character Keisha Thomas. :D

I won't put large descriptions describing the characters because, well, you know the characters from New York and Miami, if not you will soon and Keisha is basically telling the story so you will get to know her. Here's the plot line and...ROLLING!

_Keisha Thomas doesn't think she could ever bear school if it weren't for her friends. There's Don Flack, who practically lives at her house. There's Adam Ross, the must lovable nerd of them all. There's Stella Bonasera Keisha's best friend and partner in crime. There's Ryan Wolfe the cool and analytical one. There's Kendall Novak, the bubbly happy one which can get annoying at 3 in the morning. There's Sid Hammerback, the sturdy one who always has comments that can get even Don to shut up. There's Sheldon Hawkes, the emotional rock of the group who keeps it cool. There's Lindsey Monroe, aka Montana. She's the new kid who's a little shy and awkward in the group. Then there's Danny Messer, the bad boy of the group but who also has a head on his shoulders. And then there's Keisha, the oddball. Together they can make anyone either love them or hate them. They stick together through thick and thin. This is the story of their junior year in the roller coaster called high school._

_This is their story._

All right, this is the first chapter. It should be nice and long for you. Nothing really happens in this chapter, you get a feel for the bond the group shares with each other. Plus, you get to see Flack as a burglar in training.

**Chapter one: And I Believe This May Call for an Introduction**

The alarm blared in my ear as I was jolted from my sleep. My hand flew out from under the covers as I smacked several bare spots on my bedside table before smacking the alarm off.

"It's Friday," I mumbled before throwing the covers back. "Thank God." The blankets landed on Dee, my Golden Retriever and she opened her eyes before giving me and exasperated look. "Sorry Dee," I apologized, patting her head. She groaned and went back to sleep. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower, grabbing a change of clothes on the way.

I was walking down the hallway, something caught my eye in the kitchen. Flack was here…eating cereal at the table as if that was totally normal. I stood at the doorway and waited for him to look up.

"Oh! Hi Keish!" Flack greeted as he waved. "Want some Lucky Charms?"

"Flack…I love you and all…but _why_ out of all the places in this neighborhood are you in my kitchen at seven in the morning on a late arrival day?" I asked walking into the kitchen. He held up the bowl of cereal.

"You know, you really need to learn to lock your doors," he spoke. A look of shock crept up on my face as I struggled to find something to say to him. "Hey, I think I got the vein in the forehead…" Flack stated.

_**SLAP!**_

"Okay…ow."

"You deserved it. Well, I feel compelled to say this Flack. I am taking a shower and **DON'T** you **DARE** come into the bathroom during that time," I said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait…you're letting me stay?"

"Don Flack, it's either I let you stay or you break back into my house. I've learned something over the years," I responded walking down the hallway.

"Yo Keisha!" he called and I turned around. Was that boy that determined to not let me have this shower?

"Yeah?"

"Can I say that the pajama pants with sheep on them work for you?"

_**SLAP!**_

"Again…ow."

I took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a dark Grey shirt, with a white cami underneath. I'm usually pretty low-maintenance so my morning routine is really simple. Shower, wash face, brush teeth, deodorant, apply curling foam to hair for wavy hair, I never liked it straight, change, eyeliner, bam! I am done.

I was in the bathroom for maybe fifteen minutes when I walked out and to the kitchen. Flack wasn't there but his bowl was. I rolled my eyes and put the bowl in the sink. I walked into my room to gather my stuff and I saw Flack sitting on my bed reading something…was that…**MY JOURNAL? **

"**FLACK**!" I yelled. He jumped about seven feet in the air and the book flew out of his hands onto the floor. Oh, was he a dead man now…

"Keisha…oh…wow, you're fast…" Flack said, looking around the room for any kind of distraction that could subtract from my rage.

"How long have you been reading that?!"

"I swear I only got through the first page in which you admit your secret obsession with Micheal Jackson!" Well, I thought Flack knew that about me already. Oh well. "I swear." He held out his pinky finger and I interlocked with it. "Oh, and you're out of Lucky Charms," he announced.

"**I HATE YOU!"**

After breakfast, or in my case, lack thereof, I drove to school in my Nissan Altima and when I say I drove to school. I meant I drove myself as well as Flack, who kept poking my side and saying some pretty obscene comments on the drive there, making the ten minute drive seem like an hour.

But _never_ had I been so relieved to pull into that parking lot. It was almost empty, because I have an early class and let's face it, who else would drive Flack to school? Honestly. And when driving with me, parking is a bit of a trauma, especially by other cars.

"Okay…I will not hit someone's car…" I mumbled pulling into a spot towards the front but not quite in the way front where people can throw things at your car from in front of the school.

Trust me, not fun scrubbing dried mustard stains on the hood. As I was carefully pulling into the space, Flack took that precise moment to yell in my ear.

"_OH MY GOD!" _I screamed and slammed on the brakes, sending us both ricocheting forward in our seats, only stopped by our seat belts.

Well, I was wearing a seat belt. Flack stopped when his head hit the dashboard.

"_WHAT?!"_

"The hell..." he muttered, clutching his head and shaking it. I took advantage of this and pointed to his head laughing. "What? Do I have a bump?" he asked, feeling around through his dark brown hair.

I always described it as the color of black tar. After regaining my composure I inched forward again, determined to pull into the spot relatively unscathed. Eventually we pulled in and I got out, slamming the door.

"Why are you so tense?" Flack asked with a joking expression.

"Were you just _THERE_ a minute ago! Hey…is that Sid?" I asked, peering into the distance. Sitting in front of the school lost in a book, most likey about medicine, were the familiar clip-together reading glasses we all had grown to love. "Si-Si-SID!" I yelled waving in his direction. He didn't move or acknowledge my greeting. "FINE! BE THAT WAY!" His head shot up and looked at me with utter confusion.

"What?"

"Aw Sid you're so precious!" I exclaimed running over to where he was and sat down. "So is anyone else here?"

Sid looked up at the ceiling than back to me.

"I haven't seen anyone, but Albert Einstein could have walked in front of me and I wouldn't have noticed," he laughed before returning his attention to the book he had been reading. Across the parking lot I could hear footsteps behind me.

"Flack, you know, you're really not that funny," I laughed. I felt hands on my shoulders and I turned around to see Sheldon Hawkes standing there with a big smile on his face. "Oh! Sheldon _my man_!" I exclaimed and we exchanged our secret handshake.

Because I know you all will be asking, no, I will not exchange the secret handshake. Because then it wouldn't be a secret. And that's no fun.

"Ah Keish!" Sheldon laughed as we high fived. "Got any idea what you're doing for the English paper?"

"Not a clue. Hold on. BY THE WAY FLACK, WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU NOT BEING FUNNY IS TRUE!" I yelled to Don who was sitting on the hood of my car. "AND GET YOUR ASS OFF OF MY CAR!" I ordered. Don just stuck his tongue out at me. "Ah, who cares? He'll never listen." I said, shrugging it off and turning my attention back to the two guys who were there. "So, you guys, what is up? What's the _news_?"

"Nothing that hasn't happened in the past 14 hours since we've last seen each other," Sheldon said, pulling out his cell phone. "Enjoying late arrival?"

"It won't be as sweet when volleyball starts," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Seriously, I will never understand the point of 6 AM practices. Ever. In my existence."

"Maybe your coach wants you guys to practice more and he can't keep you for practice longer than 6 because people have to use the gym," Sid said not even looking up from his book. I glared at him making him looked up. "Well, it might be true!"

"Whatever…I never understood your logic Sid. Where's everyone else? We usually get together and hang out before school on late arrival days." I said, scanning the parking lot. I saw a small silver car pull into the parking lot and my hopes soared as Kendall honked the horn a few times as she pulled in. "YES! I HAVE MORE ESTROGEN!" I yelled, dancing a bit.

My dancing though made my black messenger bag slide off my shoulder and fall on Sid as he was reading. "Ooh! Sorry Sid!" He picked up his book and sighed.

"Now I lost my page," Sid groaned. Kendall ran over to us clutching two cups of coffee. She handed one to me before she spoke to anyone and I took it gratefully.

"What? No coffee for me Ken?" Flack called from the hood of the car.

"Flack, if I brought you coffee, we'd all be sorry!" Kendall yelled to Don, who shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Hawkes stifled a laugh as Sid covered his face with his book trying not to laugh. The door to the school opened and we jumped momentarily. But alas, it was only Adam walking out, his shoulder bag already heavy with books.

"What?" Adam asked

"Nothing, we just jumped when you came out," Sid said, placing a hand on his chest. "Yup, I'm still alive."

"Why would you jump when I opened the door?" Adam asked looking slightly amused.

"Nothing, it's just out of habit," Sheldon chuckled which sent us all into a small giggling fit. Another car pulled into the lot bearing Ryan Wolf.

"Hey guys! I went out to breakfast, how late are am I?" Ryan asked. Don checked his watch.

"You are eighteen minutes late," Flack answered. Ryan shoved him as she walked by and he fell off the hood of the car, sprawling out in the parking lot.  
"Flack…get up before you get hit," Ryan said chuckling and holding out his hand to help him up, but he didn't take it.

"Well, I consider my page lost. Thank you Keisha."

"I'm sorry!" I laughed leaning against the large brick pillar behind me. "Where's Stell…" Before I could even get her full name out Stella's car zoomed into the parking lot before she somehow managed to park perfectly and walk over to us, her raven colored hair trailing down her back.

"I slept in this morning. And hell, it felt GREAT!" Stella said sitting next to me. "So Keisha…about those notes for the Algebra test…" I sighed and handed over a copy of my study guide. "You're the best!"

"Not a problem," I replied, looking around. Were we missing anyone of our group? Then it hit me, we were missing one person. One very crucial person.

"Hey, where the hell is Messer?" Don asked, looking around the circle. "I knew something wasn't right here."  
"Well aren't you special?" Ryan asked, pulling a granola bar out of her backpack and tossing it to Sheldon.

"Thanks Ry!"

"Well, go figure he's late." I rolled my eyes at the thought of him sleeping in, blissfully unaware of his tardiness. "Well, everyone, what do you want to do tonight…" Just on cue, Danny's Jeep roared into the parking lot and, of course, he parks like a retard next to _MY_ car. He kicked open his door and surveyed the damage.

"Eh, that's good enough," I could hear him before he walked over. He was clad in jeans, boots, and a black T-shirt as well as his signature leather jacket. He also took the liberty of pulling sunglasses on.

"Are we feeling a little James Bond today?" I asked as he sat down next to me and gave me an almost seductive look behind the shades.

"No, I was thinking Blues Brothers actually," Danny answered  
"Good call," I said, pulling out my folder and looking at it. Inside were show forms to a big horse show the next weekend.

"Seriously Keisha, save it for study hall!"

"Well, you'll want me to entertain you during study hall, am I not right here Mr. Messer?" I asked, filling in several squares. "So we were saying, what do you want to do tonight? It's Friday."

"**BONFIRE**!" Danny and Don cheered and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"So who's going to have it?" Kendall asked, looking at the group.

"My mom's in California for a business trip, so it's a no go for my place." I responded, putting the folder back into my messenger bag.

"We don't have a fire pit," Ryan said.

"I just don't want the lot of you at my house," Flack replied with a joking grin on his face. "Nah, in all seriousness my uncle is staying at my place."

"How would you know…**you're never there**!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"My mom is still trying to get over what happened _last time _you guys were over there," Stella said, leaning back. "So…unless she wants another part of her house in danger, I can't do it at my place."

"I'll do it," Hakwes said, raising his hand. "I'll be the bigger person here. Because no one splits up the awesome nine on a Friday night."

"Amen to that," I said, putting my hand in the center of the circle. Danny laid his on top of mine, and Sid's on his until we had all ten hands in a circle.

"You know, to be honest, I feel a little lame doing this," Flack said after we pulled our hands out.

"Not the first time you've ever felt lame," Stella commented and Flack jumped on her and began tickling her. "No, I'm not ticklish."

"Damn." People started pulling into the school and I glanced down at my watch.

"Hmm, by my count we have, oh I'd say four minutes to get our asses off to close." I said standing up. "Come on Stella, Sid!" Stella and Sid were in my first class, which was Algebra. Definitely _not_ one of my favorite parts of the day but with my friends it was bearable.

A/N: Comment please, I enjoy feedback very much!!! All right, I swear it'll be better as it goes on! Please review and comment, I like comments a lot especially awesome ones!


	2. Distractions, Distrations

Alright people of the CSI: NY world here is chapter two. And here is a special appearance made by Horatio Cain. WOOT!

**Chapter 2: Distractions, Distractions**

~2 weeks later~

Algebra class. Also known to many as myself as _hell_. But our teacher, Mr. Horatio Cain is pretty cool, he let us pick our own seats at the beginning of the school year which was a couple weeks ago. I sat in the back with Stella next to me and Sid behind her. As the bell rang everyone struggled to find their seats while we sat in the back in our own cool little group.

"All right everyone, we have our weekly test today so if you need to study for a minute because some of you were busy last night…" Mr. Horatio Cain, staring at one of the students the whole time.

"_I do not smoke weed_!" he shouted.

"Sure Mr. Castro," Mr. Cain said, somewhat amused with the response the student gave him.

"Go ahead and study!" Mr. Cain announced. I pulled out my study guide and set it on my desk so it looked like we were actually doing something.

"Hit me up!" Stella said and I pulled out a package of Skittles and tossed them to her. "I don't know what I'd do in this class if I was ever hungry."

"You're lucky Flack hasn't found the stash in my house yet," I replied, tossing another pack to Sid before taking one myself. I have an unhealthy addiction to Skittles. Support groups wouldn't help at this point.

"You know, you and Flack would make a pretty cute couple," Stella commented while eating a green Skittle. "What flavor _is_ this?"

"Do you know how dysfunctional that couple would be?" Sid asked, eating a red Skittle. "Yum, I like the red ones."

"Plus, Flack is like my annoying older brother. It'd be, like, inbreeding." I commented eating a purple Skittle. Purple is indeed my favorite Skittle color.  
"Keisha!" Mr. Cain called then pointed out the door. I gathered up my stuff and waved good-bye to my posse in the back.

"I gotta go upstairs to the nut house!" I called as I walked out the door.

"Oh, and Keisha?" Mr. Cain called me back in and I stopped at the door, leaning on the frame.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you bring Skittles, can you bring me one?"

I could hear Sid laughing from the back and without looking I knew Stella was rolling her eyes while trying to keep her laughter in.

"Sure Mr. C, not a problem." I said, walking back down the now deserted hallway.

"HELLO GOOD PEOPLE OF NO MAN'S LAND!" I yelled as I entered the doors of the third floor, Norman LAN Center, but I personally liked to call it No Man's Land. and it's where I take tests and whatnot. I even have a class on "study skills" when really; I just see it as a study hall with food, because someone always brings us food.

Unfortunately, as awesome as the Norman LAN Center was, it's not exactly the best idea to be promoting that you're even up there, although I could care less. A lot of the best people ever were up there and who cares if all them normal folk can't handle our awesomeness!

"Yo Rosy!" I yelled walking into the "office" which was also where they kept the food.

Today was "Fiesta Friday" so we had some chips and salsa. I took some bagel chips and munched on them as Stones, well, that's what we call her, got my test out of a large file cabinet.

"All right, do you want to take this?" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes.

"I said I didn't want to, I know you're going to give me a death stare until I march my little butt into the testing room and take the darn thing," I said taking the test and walking across the hall into the testing room.

Much to my enjoyment, one of my good friends outside the group, JJ, was sitting on the desk and I mean literally sitting on the desk with his earbuds in, drumming to an imaginary beat.

"JJ!" he shot out of his own little world and grinned.

"Well if it isn't the Basket Case? Algebra?" I sighed and held up my test.

"So what are you in for?" I feel like we're in a prison cell, seriously. And it didn't help asking that question in those words exactly.

"Gah, Physics. You're so lucky your teacher moved yours to next week. But seriously, when am I ever going to need this if I'm gonna be a director? While I'm filming they'll suddenly stop me and be like what is the definition of work? Shyeah, that'll happen," Jordan muttered looking at the sheet on her lap. I looked at the test in front of me and smiled a bit. I knew how to do this, somewhat. Although, yes. I knew how to do it, I wasn't about to.

**~Third Person POV~**  
Stella and Sid had finished their tests and their Skittles. And now they were bored. Mr. Cain was always pretty insistent on not talking until the last ten minutes or so of the period, and they didn't want to get split up. Stella ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook which was _very_ loud and caused everyone else in the room to turn around and stare at them.

The boy that sat next to Stella held up his hands as if to show he was innocent but he also pointed at Stella. The teacher rolled his eyes and shook his pen at them before returning to grading. Stella took out a pen and wrote

"_This class is boring without Keisha_." She passed the note to Sid who scanned it and jotted down a few words before handing it back to Stella.

"_Then fake a learning disability so you can join her_."

"Oh you're funny," Stella whispered as she rolled her eyes. Sid looked up from his book, smiled, and shrugged, letting his shoulders fall.

"All right I have all the tests done so you all can talk. But seriously, I do not want the president getting mad at me again so don't break sound barriers and _please_, keep your conversations PG-13," Mr. Cain said.

Stella turned around in her seat and smacked her hand on Sid's desk, startling him and causing him, once again, to lose his page.

"Let's visit Keisha in Normanlan ."

"I'm pretty sure it's Norman_land,_" Sid muttered, trying to find his page again. "Well you all just don't want me to read this." He sighed putting his book away.

"No…in the school directory it's Normanlan. But Keisha said that it was so different up there, it might as well be its own country."

"All right." The bell rang and everyone made a mad dash for the door.

The two walked up the stairs and into the Normanlan center. The white walls and dimly lit hallways was something neither were very used to and reminded them a bit of an asylum. They peeked into the first classroom they saw and beheld the sight of Keisha and Jordan hanging upside down on the desk, trying to balance a pencil on her nose and her iPod earbud in her right ear.

"Well, that's sure _not_ test taking!" Sid exclaimed and laughed. "I kinda wanna be in there."

Keisha looked up through the window and saw her friends. She waved and they waved back. She beckoned them in and they sat in a few desks.

"So…how is this helping you?" Stella laughed taking Casey's pencil.

"Nooo…my pencil. And anyways, this is called 'extended time' for a reason." She laughed sitting up and walking out into the hallway. "Hold on one second. MR. CAIN! I'M NOT DONE!"

"Seriously Keisha, was it required for you to yell?" The tall red-head teacher asked, taking the test from her and sighing. "Take it sixth period then."

"Thank you! Come on guys! I have Health with Flack and Messer next and you know…it could get interesting!"

Next up...Health class with Messer and Flack...oh my.


	3. Funny People

Oh yes there is one thing that I keep forgetting to mention. I do not own anything that has to do with CSI: NY and CSI: Miami,. Or the title Funny People. But y'all knew that anyways right?. XD. I however, do own Keisha Thomas. And this next chapter has nothing to do with the movie.

And now here is a special appearance made by Mac Talyor.

**Chapter 3: Funny People.**  
**~Keisha's POV~**

I walked into Health class silently.

_Maybe if I hold my breath and close my eyes, they can't see me… _I thought

"**KEISHA! OVER HERE!**" Flack shouted

_Crap._

I walked over to where Danny and Flack were sitting and sat behind Flack but in front of Danny.

"So how did the algebra test go?" Flack asked

"Wait, how in the hell you know I had an Algebra test? Flack, you're borderline creeper," I remarked, poking his back with my pen.

He held up my school agenda.

"You left this in your car," he answered. I snatched it from him and smacked him in the back. "Ow, Danny, Keish's being mean to me."

"And quite frankly, I don't exactly blame her," Danny laughed leaning back in his chair. I looked back at him and we bumped fists.

Something about Danny just made me fall for him. Was it his looks, the look of the classic bad boy? Or was it his brain, and his extensive vocabulary and knowledge of the world and pretty much everything in it?

Or was it his heart, seemingly so big and all knowing of compassion and sensitivity? Ah well, he's perfect, let's put it that way. Sorry if this is starting to sound like a bad fairytale but to put it blankly, _he's perfect, I'm not._ End of story.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to find our seats. Because quite frankly, our health teacher scared us. He was a huge guy, maybe 5'11 and he was the head baseball coach at one of our rival schools. So needless to say, I wanted to get out of this class preferably with all my internal organs, well, internal.

"Okay everyone settle down," said Coach Mac Taylor.

Everyone still talked amongst themselves. The coach repeated himself a few more times. Despite his efforts he thinks of something more effective.

"**OKAY SHUT YOUR TRAPS YOU GOD DAMN FUTURE JD'S!!!"** he said with authority in his voice

That for some reason seemed to work. The class dropped dead silent. So silent that anyone could hear a pencil drop.

"Much better," he said

The coach stood in front of the chalkboard like he was about ready to give the game plan for the big baseball game. I grew very terrified of him that I hope that she would get out of class alive and keep anything internal…internal.

"Okay class today's lesson is—," said coach.

He stopped in mid-sentence.

"Who does he think he is Adam?" said Flack amongst us three. We cracked up quietly.

_I really hate this topic!_ Mac thought. "Drugs," he finally said.

"Amanda Theodor," Danny mumbled with an unusual pitch that set me, and Flack laughing.

Danny put his head down in many attempts to contain his laughter. I slid down my chair as Flack put his hands in his faces, but they couldn't stop laughing.

Once one started laughing there was no end to the laughter. Amanda Theodor was the known as the school's EMO kid druggie. Even though she denies that she is.

Everyone in the school knew for a fact that is was true.

"Is there anything wrong in the back there?" asked Coach Taylor.

Danny mumbled for the group. No one could hear or understand what he was saying. What was it that he wanted to say for the group? What is that they wanted wine?  
No they were fine and that there were nothing wrong.

"Close enough. Now I know all if not most of you measly JD's have heard this more than once in your lifetime. However, it seems it me that evidently some of you aren't getting this through your heads."

I knew that Don wanted to chime in and say something. So I jabbed him with a pen.

"Ouch bitch," he said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"_Which!_ As in which page are we on again?" he said.

Coach Mac walked to the back of the class where the three of us were sitting. By this point Danny had his head in his arms. The Coach raised a brow and looked at them in speculation.

Flack just sat there as though nothing just happened and smiled at the coach with his charmingly and half way innocent smile.

"As I was saying," said Coach Taylor as he walked to the front of the class.

When he reached the front of the class and turned around to face the students.

"Drugs are bad for your well being," he continued as he pointed to the board as though some of the words were already there.

"Really now?" said Danny as he managed to pick his head off of his desk. "You don't say," Danny fully sat in his chair. "I feel as though I went through an epiphany Flack," he said as he leaned back on his chair. "Drugs that are used are actually bad for you!"

"Get out of here Danny! Really?" said Flack acting shocked.

The two exchanged high fives.

"If this helps coach I had nothing to do with the action that occurred just now. Just for the record," I said.

The coach smiled and nodded his head. For some reason Coach Taylor thought that I was an angel compared to the other two.

"If I hear another word the three of you, I will have you have your new homes in the Dean's office and I am not talking about the nice one either!"

"Yes coach," the two said in unison.

I knew that somewhere deep down inside of them they were far from being done.

"Let's continue shall we?" asked Taylor.

He knew that he wasn't going to get a response from the class. So he carried on like normal.

"Now as all of you know different drugs do different things. As the general rule we'll talk about the things that each does. Maybe get into detail later." Danny put his hand up.

"Boy put your hand down."

Danny slowly put his hand down as me and Flack laughed. The coach looked at the back row once more. Flack and I stopped laughing.

"Now, drugs have certain chemicals that make you addicted to them. For example Methamphetamine."

"Oh so then I'm sure that Amanda Theodor should know a shit load about," Danny said.

"Oh c'mon Messer I so do not!" said Amanda as she through a look at Danny.

The three of us exchanged high fives

"Mr. Messer," said the coach.

"Sorry," Danny said.

The coach sighed and wondered if he was ever going to finish his talk without another interruption.

"Like I was saying," he said trying to remember where he left off.

"How much you want to bet that someone is going to knock on that door during his lecture?" I asked.

In the group when there is a bet it meant that there were going to trade what we bet.

"It's my coke against your root beer," said Danny.

"My tuna against your peanut butter and jelly," said Don.

"Done deal," I said. We shock on the deal. There was no backing out of it now.

"Here we go!" she said at the same time as the coach was talking again.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Holy fucking Christ!" Coach Mac exploded when he heard the knock.

We were left in shock.

"Guys!" I said still in shock.

"Yeah," the two said.

"Remind me to never do that again!"

"Come in," the coach said.

The door opened and there stood a short skinny brown haired girl. I could see the facial expression on Danny's completely changed. It went from shock to "I think I'm in love" look.

"I'm new to Washington Heights High School. So is this like the health class?" the girl said awkwardly.

I could tell that being there was really awkward for her, what with everyone staring at him and whatnot.

"Yeah your in the right place my dear. So where you from kid?" Coach Mac asked.

"Montana," she answered.

"You must be Lindsey Monroe?" She nodded. Lindsey looked away and blushed a little bit; I could tell this whole experience was making her feel awkward. Nothing more can possibly happen to the poor girl other than…

"Don't feel awkward mate! Save that for the sex education!" said Flack.

"**DONALD FLACK**** I HEARD YOU!"**

"Sorry Coach."

**SLAP!**

"Thank you Miss Thomas." I sat back with satisfaction as Flack rubbed his face where I smacked him. Gee, I really hope a bruise shows up there.

"You're going to let her get away with that?" Flack asked, obviously shocked that I slapped him during class while the teacher was there and that said teacher is doing nothing about it.

"Well, I went temporarily blind and I did not even see her do anything to you. So yeah," said Coach Mac. Flack rolled his eyes and Danny and I high fived. "Well Miss. Monroe, seeing as this is a pretty full class, the only seat is back there with the mindless New Yorker and Mr. Rock Star." Danny pumped his fist in reply. "Oh, and Keisha."

"That's _Mr._ Mindless New Yorker to you!" Don replied.

"Cool, I get to be the rock star!" said Danny

"I can't believe he thinks _I'm_ the normal one!" I said.

I SWEAR there will be more awkward classes and more apprentices made by Mac...I promise on a horse's alive body LOL. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and keep the feedback coming!!! XD


	4. Eccentric Doesn't Even Begin It

**_Here is another update for yous guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_A special thanks to: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim and afrozenheart412 for some awesome comments! You guys are amazing! Thanks so very much!!!!!_**

**_Here is an honorable mention made by Tim Speedle!!!!_**

**Chapter 4: Eccentric Doesn't Even Begin It...**  
After that…_interesting_ health class I noticed Lindsey walking out very quickly.

"Hey Keisha, I have to ask you something," Danny said, but I didn't hear him.

I wanted to go see if Montana was all right. Only because she'd been ambushed my Flack on the first day in class.

No one can take that well. Unless you're in our group. Then you would have done what I did. Slap him.

"Keisha!" Oh yeah, I'm really gonna listen to Flack. Good joke.

"Hey! Lindsey!" I called in the hallway. Unfortunately, I chose the wrong hallway and about five girls turned around.

"What?" they asked with annoyed faces.

"Not you, I don't even know you…Lin-…**MONTANA**!" I said

The girl turned around to see me running down the hallway. Now, someone inconveniently spilled some water or something and I slipped on it, crashing into the floor against some lockers. Most people just laughed and walked away.

"Well aren't you all just pleasant?" Lindsey walked over to me and held out her hand while trying to keep in her laughter. "Ah, go ahead and laugh see what else might happen." She only chuckled in response as she helped me up.

"Well, thank you kind friend." I thanked, bowing slightly in thanks. Montana laughed, God her laugh was so adorable.

"So, how did you know me? I'm new here," Montana said finally as everything from the moments before settled themselves down.

"Well, I was in your health class and I'd like to apologize on behalf of my friend Flack. You know, he has absolutely no sense of control, it's something you learn to live with and I'm sorry you had to experience that firsthand. I'm Keisha by the way." I extended my hand and she hesitated before taking it warmly into her own. "So, if you're new, you must be a lost little puppy at this point."

Montana giggled while turning away and turning beet red.

"I wouldn't use that _particular_ analogy."

"Let me see your schedule." She pulled it out of her jeans pocket and I glanced at it. "SWEET! You're in my Music Theory class!"

"Awesome, that's next isn't it?"

"You bet!" I laughed and Montana joined me. When we stopped laughing we just kind of stood there very awkwardly.

"Keish! There you are!"

"Flack!" I turned around to see him walking towards me. "Oh, you found Adam! Yay Adam!" I laughed and we shared a small hug in the middle of the hallway.

"So, how was the algebra test? Was it as easy as I thought it would be?" Adam asked

"Um…_sure_." I said, looking at the ceiling and fiddling with the multicolored breast cancer awareness bracelet on my right arm.  
"You didn't finish it."

"Try not even looking at it," Stella replied walking over with Ryan. "So everyone, how were your first two periods?" I forgot that Montana was still standing there and looking just about as lost as ever. Poor kid.

"Hey guys, this is Montana…" I mumbled while looking to her for approval of her nickname I had bestowed upon her. She nodded and I smiled. "Yeah, this is Montana. She's new here so maybe she could hang with us before the popular crowd gets a hold of her."

"Popular…oh gosh!"

"Montana, you're so adorable it's bound to happen," I laughed as everyone made their way to introduce themselves to her. "The other half you'll meet at lunch. Wait, which lunch are you in?" I then realized that I was the keeper of the schedule. "Good! You're in ours!"

"Awesome!" Montana laughed as she tried to remember everyone's name. Before long she got to Danny. Danny was usually a pretty personable guy so I figured that he'd have no trouble with her.

"Hey, I'm Danny Messer, I see you're in Music Theory with Keisha. I'm in that class too; we'll have some fun driving Mr. S nuts," he spoke with his thick new York accent.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'd want to drive him nuts…"

"Dude, you know this group is the craziest group you will ever meet?" I laughed.

"Regardless of what you do to prevent it, anything we attempt to do will drive anything nuts. It's some aura we apparently give off. Hey, did you do that paper on the greatest movement in popular music?" I asked Danny who suddenly got a look of fear in his eyes.

"Uh…who did you do?" he asked

"I did Micheal Jackson…don't tell me you forgot."

"…no…"

"It's due tomorrow, I just thought I'd tease you." I laughed resting my hand on his shoulder. Danny laughed before taking me into a headlock. "Oh come on, not fair!"

"You should have thought about this!" Danny laughed giving me a noogie.

"Stop it!" Adam laughed breaking Danny's grip on me and releasing me.

I shook my head so my brown wavy strands can find their way back to where they had been that morning.

"Now Adam, why did you have to go and break off the fun?" Danny laughed as Adam playfully shoved him.

"You're so impossible sometimes." The bell rang and we all froze in our spots. Stella broke the silence with her words.

"Crap, why does this _always_ happen to us?" she asked.

I cannot believe its lunchtime. And someone in the scheduling department was stupid enough to put us all together. Music Theory was pretty fun; Mr. Tim Speedle kept the yelling down to a minimum so he wouldn't scare Montana completely on the first day.

She joined me and Danny in the back and between breaks in the lectures and Mr. Speedle going off on random lectures, we got to talking.

Montana was very into music and could play piano like an angel. Compared to her movie-star sounding music, in comparison my piano music sounded like America's Funniest Home Videos. I slammed my locker but a little part of the gray hoodie Flack had left in it was poking out.

"Eh, he deserves it," I muttered

"Hey Keish!" I could hear Sid down the hall and of course, Kendell was with him. "You heading down to lunch, we're eating in the quad today!"

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" I said joining them as we walked down the hallway.

"So, has anyone gotten a glimpse of the new kid? She's pretty cute!" Sid commented as we rounded the corner heading for the quad.

"Who, Montana?"

"Montana! That's such a cute nickname!" Kendell laughed. "But she's a little shorter, not quite your size but close enough for me. She's got brown hair, and…"

"Brown eyes that remind you of Bambi?"

"Wow Keisha, how'd you know? You have a class with her or something?"

"Yeah, she's in my Health and Music Theory."

"Aw, so she's butting in on your time with _Danny_."

I know that tone...

"Wait…how did you know I liked him?" I asked suddenly shocked.

I was totally unaware anyone knew about it other than myself and my dog who I talked to sometimes. I know now you're looking at the screen like I'm insane but my dog listens! Don't even pretend you don't talk to your pets at home.

"At this point, I think Danny is the only one who _doesn't_ know," Kendall commented. "Seriously, even Don knows."

"Who the hell is Don?" I asked stupidly.

"Flack."

"Oh, you know, I keep forgetting that his name is Don," I laughed smacking myself in the forehead. Ever since I could remember I've just been calling him Flack, or Flack attack.

"But, I think Danny is smart enough to catch on if everyone else has." I said as we walked down the hallway. "I mean, he's pretty smart. He makes good grades and all."

"That is school smart," Kendall pointed out.

"But common sense wise, he has about the sense of a wall," Sid said stopping me in the hallway. "I think you should make a move at the bonfire tonight."

"It's either you do that or Flack will announce your feelings to him. Which pretty much screams awkward," Kendall noted and I blushed, turning a shade of red only found on cherry red cars.

"Guys, you wouldn't!"

"Try us." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Although I didn't want it to be true I knew that they were right and that they would.

"I-…" From down the hall I could hear Flack. Bless his soul for saving me!

"**GUYS**! You all are really slow! I think Ryan's pretty much ready to eat me!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" Kendall laughed as we hurried down the hallway and followed him outside to the quad.

**Sorry guys this is a really lame filler. I'll make lunchtime better and funnier than this was. Keep the comments rolling because I really do appreciate them! Comments to me are like finding five dollars in your pants pocket. Over and over again.**


	5. Feeding Time at the Zoo

**Chapter 5: Feeding Time at the Zoo Wouldn't Be This Interesting**  
Everyone was there already sitting in a circle. I made it out of my way to sit away from Danny and Flack so I sat by Sheldon and Montana.

"Hey Montana," I greeted as I sat down next to here in the grass. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," she said.

"Keish…what is this?" Flack called from the other side of the circle and Danny just went along with his little game.

We saved a little spot here between us and you totally walk away! I'm feeling a bit hurt." Danny called.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry guys…as fun as you two are I want to sit with Montana today..._far_ away…" I said, sitting next to Montana and putting my arm around her shoulder.

She flinched at the touch and I pulled away.

"Oh sorry Montana!" I said.

"Oh its okay, I'm just really ticklish," she explained.

A grin spread across Flack's face that was so wide, I was wondering if his face was going to be stuck there.

"That was very _dangerous_ information to disclose to Flack," I noted as Flack walked over and sat next to Montana still wearing the stupid grin on his face.

"Flack…" I warned but he just looked at me with the same creepy stare as he was giving Montana.

"Butt out Keish…"

"No!" I jumped on his back and Flack somehow stood up, taking me with him.

In a matter of moments, my defense for Montana turned into a piggy back ride on Flack's back.

"You should rent your back out; a lot of people would pay for this kind of comfort."

"Not a lot of sleep last night?" he asked as he walked around to the other side of the circle with me on his back. I rested my head on the spot between his neck and his shoulder.

"Nope." He put me down before sitting on my knees. "FLACK! OFF OF MY KNEES!" Across the circle I could hear Danny snicker.

"Wow I twisted that around a little bit…" said Danny

"Danny! That's not cool!" Kendall laughed shoving him as he laughed.

Sid chuckled as he drank some of his soda.

"Ah, the daily sounds of life," Hawkes held up his juice can and they clinked them together.

"Cheers." I sat against Flack's back and he leaned against mine so I could still talk to Montana.

"So Montana how was your first day so far?"

"It's been fun, I mean, you all are awesome to me and I'm thankful I found you guys. I mean, I would have been wandering around that hallway forever!" Everyone chuckled as Montana looked down at the grass. "Anyways, thanks."

"Aw, you're welcome sweetie." Adam said, reaching over and patting her shoulder. Montana looked up at her and smiled before bursting out into small giggles. Danny turned to face Montana and inhaled.

"Say, Montana, a bunch of us are getting together at Hawkes's house tonight for a bonfire. You want to come?"

This was big, because we've kind of kept to our own little group and Danny was never one to change anything.

"Oh gosh, I'd have to check with my parents first. You know, see if they need help with moving in stuff and whatnot. But gosh, I'd love to come!" she said.

"Good deal," Ryan said peeling the crusts off of his sandwich and flinging them to the side.

"Ry…what are you doing?" Adam asked as Ryan opened his sandwich and put corn pops on the bread.

After emptying the corn pops out of the Ziploc bag, he put sugar on it with those little packets you see in diners and coffee shops.

"That looks _disgusting_." he commented.

"I watched_ Breakfast Club _lastnight, okay?"

"Okay…but was the mayo really necessary?" Adam asked peering over his shoulder looking at the sandwich as he took a bite out of it.

"Good God Ken, I'm _DIGESTING!_" Stella yelled from her place on the big rock.

"Sorry Stella," Ryan and Adam both said looking down.

"Hey, Ry, is that red stuff hot sauce…"

"**GOD **Flack! I'm still **DIGESTING**!"

"Oh. Well carry on good lady!" Flack said, smiling at Stella from across the circle. She turned so her back was facing him.

"Not looking at you."

"Sorry Stella…now look at me…look at the cute New Yorker…" Flack stuck out his lip as Stella turned around and smiled.

"Flack, you're such a little puppy. Really fun, but we have to clean up after you."

"In more ways than one."

"DANNY! You are so on a roll today!" Montana was laughing, burying her head into her arms so we wouldn't see him laughing.

"Montana, what are you laughing about?"

"Nothing…"

"Montana, you dirty bird!" Don laughed slapping his knee. Montana head shot up and she was redder than a tomato.

"No! Oh gosh…"

"Flack, stop being mean to her!" Sid scolded, shaking his finger at him. The New Yorker, of course, ignored him. "So, Montana, you like it in New York so far?"

"I don't know, it's sure different from Montana. I kinda miss my home and my friends." I could tell by the tone of her voice that he really missed his home.

"Aw, we'll try our best to make you feel at home," Danny said, leaning over and patting her shoulder.

Montana looked up and smiled at Danny. The two of them would be good friends later on, I could just tell.

God, what was it about that boy that was so perfect? As I was watching Danny, Kendall and Adam both gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I wasn't going to do anything. Not now. The bell rang and we all just sat there except for Montana who stood up.

"Guys…don't we have to get to class?"

"Well, at this point, we like to relax before sprinting off to class at the last possible minute," Don replied and no one moved.

"Won't you be late?"

"Yeah, we usually are," Stella said. "So it won't exactly be news."

"Anyways, Danny and I have study hall, so we technically don't have a class right now," I said, pointing to myself and Danny, who had by now gotten over his brotherly moment with Montana and tossed his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey there study buddy."

"You guys actually study?" Sid asked, standing up and slinging his bag on his shoulder. Danny and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right, good one Sid." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Come on Montana, I'll help you find your next class." Montana waved goodbye to us before following Sid inside the building.

"You know, she looks a lot like a lost puppy," Flack said as he watched the two of them go. "It's actually kind of funny looking."


	6. Anything Can Happen at a bonfire

**To make up for my suckish last two chapters, here is Part 1 of the bonfire. It's plenty long and trust me, it leads up well to Part 2, which will be up tomorrow sometime.**

**Chapter 6: Anything Can Happen At A Bonfire **  
I was getting ready for the bonfire when I heard a rap at the door.

"Gee, I _wonder_ who that could be." I said aloud before opening the door to Flack, who was standing at the door, his hands shoved into the pockets of his worn pants. "Yes?"

"Can you…drive me to the bonfire?" he asked rocking back and forth on his heels before flashing me a gamer's grin. "Please? I'll be your best friend forever."

"You already are," I laughed but I held the door open for him to come inside. "Come on, I'm leaving in a few minutes, I'm just picking out an outfit." Flack pretended to put on a shocked look, his hands coming up and slapping the sides of his face.

"You actually sounded like a girl there!" Flack is always making fun of me because I've never been that, um, feminine. I mean, I am a girl and all that, but I much prefer working in jeans and a T shirt than say, get dressed up for a date. That's just…not me.

"Shut up. For your information I was deciding which shirt to wear to this affair," I said out to the door, walking to the end of my bed which was picking up the two shirts lying on the bed. "Should I go with the blue one with the lightning or the white one with the robot?"

"The white one. For sure. It shows off your features..._why in the hell am I speaking such words__?!_" Flack asked.

I could tell by his expression that he was kicking himself mentally.

"Now I sound like a teenage girl!" he said.

I couldn't help but laugh and messed up his hair.

"I'll be right back." I said, walking closing the door and changing into dark blue pants and the white robot t-shirt.

"Well, we should get going, yes?" I said reopening the door and patting Dee goodbye.

"Aye aye captain!" Flack yelled and saluted me. I laughed as I walked out the door.

"You're so weird," I said.

We arrived at the bonfire a few minutes later. Adam and Danny had gotten the fire started just as the sun began to set and it grew colder. I mentally kicked myself for not bringing one of my hoodies but I figured if I sat by the fire it would keep me warmer. Sid had the same idea and we sat by the fire together huddling under one of the blankets Sheldon provided.

"God Keish, I feel like we're a couple," Sid laughed as we pulled the blanket tighter around us.

"Oh yes Sid. I love you oh so much!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Don't let go…you're warm." Kendall laughed from her spot on the hammock sitting with Sheldon.

They were discussing a science project they would be doing in the following week. A part of me wanted to scream 'AWW' as loud as I possibly could, but I restrained. A few moments later we heard the squeaky gate open and shut.

"Oh gosh, sorry everyone!"

"Montana! You made it!" I yelled, throwing the blanket back and running to Montana, giving her a big hug. At first she froze up but soon warmed up to the touch and returned the hug.

"Hi Keisha. So, what's going on you guys?" she asked as we walked back towards the fire. Now Adam had taken my spot in the blanket with Sid.

"Sid, what is this…you're _cheating_ on me? With _Adam__?_" I yelled, pretending to be furious. Sid shrugged and laughed.

"Sorry Keisha…he was just so irresistible."

"Well FINE! Consider us over!" I laughed sitting down in front of Flack who had managed to get himself a chair. My head reached his knees so I leaned back against him.

"Excuse me, do I have some sort of sign on me that says 'Pillow here'," he said. I laughed and pointed to his right shin.

"Right there," I answered. Montana was standing around looking quite awkward before sitting next to Ryan, who was proudly holding up a large plastic bag.

"I got marshmallows," Ryan announced

"You sir, are my hero," Flack said taking one.

He sticking it on a random stick he found before sticking it over the fire. Unfortunately, he didn't put the marshmallow on very well and it fell into the fire pit. He stood up and reached out.

"**LEAVE IT!"**

He sat back down and I made myself comfortable against his shins again. Which was a pretty hard job; the boy has extremely hard shins. Danny came out of the house with drinks for everyone and his jaw fell open.

"Flack…why is Keisha on the ground. Do you have _any_ sense of chivalry?" he set the drinks down and got a chair. "M'lady."

"Thank you kind sir," I said standing up and sitting in the chair. I shivered a bit due to the cold that was settling over the night; at least Flack's shins were well insulated. The sound of a car's squealing brakes caused us all to look towards the gate.

"Stella." We all said in unison and sure enough in a matter of moments the curly haired Greek.

"Whoo, Sheldon, I forgot how hard your house was to find in the dark," Stella said, sitting next to Flack and leaning back in the chair. "So, is everyone here?"

"Well, now they all are," said Ryan

"You know what? You can take your sarcasm back to Miami," Stella said turning her chair away from Ryan, who then proceeded to stick his lip out. "You're doing the lip thing." It started to quiver.

"Please Stella…" said Ryan.

"No," Stella said firmly.

"Is it getting chilly to anyone else?" I asked, looking towards Flack who was sitting comfortably in the hoodie he had stolen from my car.

"No, I have my warm hoodie…where's yours?"

"Never mind." I replied, leaning back and just enjoying whatever little bit of relief the fire gave off.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes and Kendall gestured with her head towards Danny who was sitting next to me. I shrugged and she jerked her head towards him than me.

"Got something wrong with your neck?" Danny asked.

She straightened up and pretended to stretch her neck.

"No, just got a little crick in it."

"Want me to massage…"

"**NO!** Stay there!" Kendall said, holding out her hand. "I can handle it."

She looked at Flack and flicked her eyebrow up. A sudden look of realization sparked in his eyes and he turned to me grinning.

"You wouldn't…"

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay this is getting a little odd. I'm going to go get some blankets." Danny said standing up and walking into the house.

When he was safely out of earshot, Kendall grabbed a marshmallow and threw it at me, nailing me in the neck.

"Ow!" I cried.

"He is sitting right next to you! Do not just ignore him!" said Kendall

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to talk to him in the way you want me to? I have a strange disorder that causes me to turn into a raging mule whenever I talk to someone I have feelings for. Flack has it too."

"**I DO NOT!" **he yelled.

"Shut up the both of you!" Stella said and there was a hush over the fire. "Okay, we are going to start a conversation so Keisha and Danny can hit it off, because clearly she is unable to do that herself."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true!" Sheldon added from his spot on the couch. We all stared at him because we never expect those kinds of responses from him. "Why are you all staring at me now?"

"It's funny," Flack said and continued staring.  
"Why are you still staring?"

"It'll keep being funny." Sheldon slapped himself in the forehead as the New Yorker laughed and slapped his knee.

"Wait, Keisha...you like Danny?" Montana asked and she was smiling widely. "That's so cute."

"Aw Montana you're so precious." Adan said giggling. Suddenly Ryan pointed to the door behind Adam.

"**HERE COMES DANNY!"**

"**SHUT UP RY!"** Sid said, throwing a marshmallow at her. Danny walked back outside with a couple more blankets which he gave to Stella.

"All right, is everyone good now?" Danny asked. "While I'm still standing."

"Everyone's fine," Kendall said but with the way she said it I knew she has something up her sleeve. Danny smiled and sat down next to me. "Oh shoot! Keisha doesn't have anything."

"I can take care of that," Danny said, shedding his black hoodie off of him and draping it over my shoulders. "That okay? I think we've robbed Sheldon of all of his blankets."

"Thanks Danny," I said sitting a little closer to him before shooting a look of thanks to Kendall who looked on beaming. Danny then took me into a big hug.

"Ah my study buddy," he said.

"Ah my bigger study buddy," I said, returning the hug.

At that point I think I was blushing so much that I looked like a lobster. Adam and Montana were sharing a blanket and Sid sat alone smiling.

"I could share a blanket with you Sid." Flack said scooting forward to him. "You just look so alone sitting there."

"**GO AWAY!" **he laughed and patted his shoulder. "To be honest, I enjoy my own blanket. It's comfy."

Flack sat back with his hands in the air.

"All righty then. Who's ready for a game of Truth or Dare?"

_**Oh. Dear. Lord**_.

**All right, I actually quite like this installment, it's cute. Comment! Because comments are like a lucky penny I find on the street and get a sense of inner joy when I find (or read) one.**


	7. I Dare you to Move

Hey there guys!!!! here is another update for you guys

ok soooo....High School has just started up again today. So I don't know how much I would be updating. Though it is pretty lax year this year as senior year is kicking off.

So anywho and yes, the analogies will keep coming! Oh my gosh afrozenheart412, you are so AWESOME! SERIOUSLY! Thanks for reviewing. And for those who didn't review, I could not have asked for better readers and thank you thank you for reading and maybe even commenting?? Seeing the comments just brightens my day!!!

Am I rambling? I apologize...

Also, there will be a Part 3 where the guys try to corrupt Montana as much as possible during Truth or Dare. I haven't written that out yet.

**Chapter 7: I Dare You to Move**  
"Are you guys _sure_ we should be doing this?" I asked as we all arranged the chairs in a circle around the bonfire.

"Yes Keisha, we are doing this," Sid said giving me a look and slightly nodding to Danny. Was he in on this?

_Ooh, when I get a hold of Flack he'll wish he never met me… _I thought

"All right! I get to go first!" Flack said raising his hand. Everyone stared at him for a bit before Sheldon spoke the words we were all thinking.

"All in favor of Flack _not_ going?" Everyone raised their hands.

"You all are so mean!" Flack said burrowing himself into the seat pretending to pout. "So if I'm not going, who wants to go?"

"I'll go," Stella said sitting up a little bit more on the floor in front of me. "Keish, truth or dare?" I totally knew this was happening. _Shocker!_

"Truth," I replied, giving her a sort of cynical look. I was one step away from her game.

"Okay…do you have a _crush_ on anyone? And remember, you can't lie."  
"Yeah, I'm your best friend. I know too much anyways. I'll be sure to voice if you're wrong," Flack replied from his chair, reaching over and wrapping me in his arms, messing up my hair a bit. It didn't matter much because I kept my hair wavy.

"Flack!" I laughed battering him away and going back to Danny. "Danny, he's being mean! Make him _stop_!"

"Greater men have tried," Danny replied, throwing his arm around my shoulder and rubbing it. "You have a lot of knots in your shoulder; remind me to give you a massage later tonight."

"Good deal."

"Keish…stop avoiding the question."

"You know what Sheldon! You can take that sarcasm, and take it elsewhere," I said, buying my head into the sleeve of the hoodie Danny leant me. "Yes, I like someone."

"Oh who is it?" Adam asked trying to sound surprised.

"You asked if I liked anyone. You never said I had to say who."

"**GOD DAMN!" **Flack shouted.

"**FLACK****!** Your _language_!" Ken yelled throwing a marshmallow at Flack. "I would slap you but that would require me to get up. And I'm really comfy." She was sitting against Ryan and a blanket covered the both of them.

"_Monroe__ earmuffs_!" Adam yelled slapping her hands over the younger boy's ears. Montana just looked up at her and giggled.

"Why are your hands on my ears?" she asked.

"Montana, I want to keep you as innocent as long as possible," Adam responded before glaring at Flack who merely shrugged. Brooke shook her finger at him while still keeping her palms over Archie's ears, who was still giggling.

"Oh Montana you're so precious!" Kendall laughed standing out of the hammock and she wrapped her arms around him. "You are just so cute!"

"Oh thank you!" Montana laughed and Adam took his hands away from her ears.  
"I trust Flack not to curse…no, it's not that…my arms just got tired. Go Keisha."

"All right Stella. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, for sure." I expected her to say truth so, of course, I thought of absolutely nothing to do.

"Stella, I dare you to French Flack." Was what I eventually came up with. Stella looked at me, then at Flack, her index finger pointing at him.

"Him? Oh _hell_ your mind will be in the gutter forever." She stood up and walked over to him before sitting down next to him.

"Do I get any say in this?" Flack asked looking at me with a pleading look. Stella was giving me an equally pleading look. I shook my head as Danny laughed.

"This is going to be good."

"Let's just get this over with," Stella growled and took his face in her hands.

In what seemed like a moment Stella frenched Flack so hard I wondered if his mouth hurt. After they parted Stella walked back to her spot on the floor and sat down as if nothing had happened. Flack on the other hand, was left with a facial expression that expressed a mix of shock, fear, and pleasure.

"Close your mouth before flies fly in," Kendall laughed from her spot on the couch.

"Where'd you learn that?" Flack asked leaning down to Stella level.

"None of your business," she said. Nice to know there's nothing going on between them. That'd be very awkward and a little unnecessary. Drama would make this group pretty much combusted. "All right, Danny. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, for sure," Danny said, leaning back in the chair and grinning. "I can take anything you throw at me Stells. I know you too well." I looked at Stella with wide eyes and shook my head. She merely raised her eyes.

"Give Keish a little something," she said.

Was she _nuts_? Danny turned to me and grinned, his white teeth almost shining in the night.

"Hey there Keish," Danny flirted.

I chuckled a little bit nervously and glared at Stella who then proceeded to shrug. _Does she study this kind of torture?_ Seriously. Danny scooted forward until we were almost touching.

My senses were heightened, my breathing increased. Seriously, this has to stop now or he'll think I'm even more of an oddball than what's comfortable.

"Why are you so nervous? Let's just do this so Stella will lay off and Flack won't make fun of us for chickening out, okay?" he asked.

"Hey Messer, you don't have to flirt with her first!"

**SLAP!**

"Thank you Stella," Danny laughed and the Greek raised up her thumb. "So anyways, where were we?"

In a moment, our lips touched and a sudden wave of heat flooded my body and took over my senses, despite the fact it was about seven thousand degrees below zero. The kiss lasted a few moments but when Danny drew back I knew the effects would last a very long time. As if on cue, Flack started clapping when we broke away.

**SLAP!**

"Do you have _any_ class at all?" Stella asked as Flack rubbed his face grinning.

"Not really, no."

"See Keish, it wasn't so bad," Danny laughed going back to his chair. "Well, now it's over with and we can go on with normal lives…well, as normal as it gets around here."

"Touché!" Sheldon held up his Coke can and clinked with Sid.

But I sat there thinking…_oh my God, Danny kissed me…yes, it was on a dare…but STILL!_

"Keisha? Are you alive?" Montana asked as he noticed me zoning out.

"Oh this happens a lot, hanging out with her is like hanging out with a wall sometimes.

Only a wall is nicer to look at."

**SLAP!**  
"How do I always know when that's coming? And can you all start slapping the left side of my face so that way the redness is even."

**SLAP!**

"Danny that was so unnecessary." I could hear Danny laughing like a madman on my other side after slapping Johns.

"God, now I know why you girls get such a kick out of slapping him, it's fun." I brought my knees up to my chest and burrowed my face into my hoodie.

"Keisha? You okay?" Adam asked tapping the top of my head. I reached out to give a thumbs up and accidentally clocked Flack in the face.

"Okay, moving away now!" said Flack.

"Flack-Attack, that was seriously an accident! I mean it this time!" I laughed jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Seriously, I'm sorry I hit you."

He returned the hug and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. So you all don't go freaking out, that's the kind of thing we do. We're that close.

"I'm still moving away from you."

"Done deal."

Leave me some love notes, my lucky pennies!


	8. Mud and Muzzles and Massages OH MY!

Okay guys new chapter.  
Your comments make my day! Keep them coming!!!

**Chapter 8: Mud and Muzzles and Massages OH MY!**  
"I cannot believe you made me do that," Flack said sitting back against the chair.

There was almost no point in getting up anymore. "What a dare…you are really on top of your game Stella." Stella merely laughed in reply. "All right…Montana. Truth or dare? No wait, never mind. Dare or dare?"

"Well that's not very…"

"Dare or dare?"

"Oh that's not fair, stop being mean to her!" Adam scolded hugging Montana momentarily who just looked very confused and a little bit scared.

"You don't have to answer that Montana." Ryan said looking down at the girl. Well, let's face it, Ryan looks down at everyone,except for Flack.

"No, I'll do it. Everyone else has."

"Say no to peer pressure!" Hawkes called from his spot in the hammock. You know, I don't think he ever moved from there the entire night.

"Oh gosh, um…dare I guess."

"**NOO MONTANA!"** I cried almost falling out my chair. "He's going to corrupt you…don't you even think about it Flack!"

"Relax, I won't do too much to the girl. Ready for a _dirty_ dare?"

**SLAP!**

"What, is that your natural instinct Stella? Geez."

"You'd better not corrupt her! Montana is the closest thing to a little kid we have!" Stella yelled shaking her finger. "We want her innocent as long as possible. Let's face it, we gave up on you a long time ago. Same with Messer." When both boys heard their names they stood up and bowed. "You two are so strange."

"Thank you Stella!" Flack grinned at her before turning his attention back to Montana. "So what to do for a dare…" Montana's eyes widened and he scooted back a little bit from Flack who was now pacing in front of him.

"I swear Flack, you are like a mental terrorist!"

"You guys know that you're probably freaking out more about this than Montana is, right?" Adam replied from his spot on the floor with Sid who was eating pretty much all the marshmallows. "And if you wanted any marshmallows…Sid may take your finger off." Sid shoved him playfully but didn't expect him to fall over.

"Whoa, let's take it to a bedroom please."

"Flack, get your head out of the gutter," Adam laughed helping Sid up.

"No, my head rather enjoys the gutter," Flack replied then looked at Montana. "All right Montana, I'm going to give you a very dirty dare."

"All right Montana, I thought of the dirtiest dare I could ever think of just for you," said Flack.

At this point Montana looked genuinely scared, the look of amusement he had when we were all arguing was no longer there.  
"Flack, I…"

"Flack, don't make it _that_ dirty," Adam scolded.

Flack held up his right hand as if he were the Godfather or something.

"Hush now little one. _I dare you_… to jump in that pile of mud over there."

We sat there in complete silence for a while before Hawkes spoke.

"Wow, we need to get our minds out of the gutter," said Hawkes.

Flack merely laughed while we all sat there reviewing our morals.

"You dirty birds, what did you think I was going to ask her?" he questioned

"I'd rather we not talk about it." Kendell said, twirling some hair around on her finger.

"But…but I'll get my jacket dirty."

"So you can clean it!" Flack said, as Montana stood up and he pointed him to the puddle. "Right underneath the basketball hoop that will never ever get used."

"You know what Flack…"

"I know Hawkes, I'm just joshin' with you!" Montana looked towards the mud puddle, back at Johns who motioned for him to go on.

"Well…here goes, I guess."

She took a bit of a running start before jumping in the puddle. She didn't expect it to be that slippery so she slid on the mud and fell right in the puddle. Flack laughed and clapped his hands as we watched horrified for a few seconds before all three of the girls rushed over to her, helping her up.

"Oh Montana, are you okay?" Kendell asked as she tried wiping some of the dirt from her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Just her pride!" Hawkes called from the hammock before standing up and walking over to him. "You okay though?"

"I'm fine," Montana said giggling a little bit as we all brushed the dirt away. "I'm just a little embarrassed, that was pretty stupid."

"If it helps, you looked funny when you were going down," I said, brushing some dirt from her hair, which made Montana giggle some more.

"Hey Montana, no harm no foul right?" Flack asked walking over to her. Montana shook her head and laughed.

"No, it's cool."

"Flack…now that you're over here. There is something I want to give you." I said, walking in front of him and slightly glaring to make him feel a bit nervous. But Flack doesn't get nervous when he knows it's me.

"Yes?"

**SLAP!**

"No wonder you and Stella are, like, best friends."

"So, Keish, about that shoulder massage…" Danny said as we were all sitting back around the fire. Once again I was on the floor but this time I was sitting in front of Danny. "You still want it?"

"Oh man, you know me too well!" Danny laughed as he placed his strong rough hands on my shoulders and began to rub.

"Danny gives the best massages." Stella said laughing. "Sometimes I just want to stick him in my tack box and take him to my job."

"Wow man, you are really good at this," I commented as his hands hit a certain spot between my shoulder and neck.

"Good God Keish. What do you do to have this many knots?" Danny grumbled as he massaged it gently, his fingers slowly working out the knots from stress.

"I'm friends with Flack."

"Touché," Danny said.

"I'm not that bad!" Flack pretended to look hurt. For the first time that night he was sentenced to the floor and was sitting next Stella. "Can you believe how mean she is to me?"

"Yes, I can. _Easily_."

"You were not the best person to go to for sympathy."

"Say you guys, you know Homecoming's in, like, a month right?"

"The one day a year we actually see Keish in a dress!" Adam clapped and I rolled my eyes.  
"Why do we have to talk about this, I feel more knots forming!" Danny laughed. "Try to relax. Otherwise we'll be here all night."

"Not like she'd complain or anything."

"What's the going rate for a muzzle?" Stella asked before slapping Flacks lightly on his shoulder.

"I'll be sure to pick one up when I'm getting dog food." Hawkes laughed as she curled up in her blanket. "I love you guys."

"Oh man, I love you all too." Kendell called from the hammock. "Let's make this the best year ever! We'll hang out whenever we can."  
"Yeah because we all just have bustling social lives." Hawkes laughed. "Seriously when I'm not with you guys, I don't do anything."

"Same here Shel." Ryan laughed. As I laughed I closed my eyes and leaned into Danny's shins, my God this felt good.

"Good, you're relaxing." Danny mumbled as he massaged. In a few minutes he took his hands off and I sat up.

"Danny, you're a miracle worker!" I thanked giving him a big hug.

"No problem, what are friends for?" _Friends…bummer._ "But I request I give you a back massage as often as I can so you don't have seven million knots in your shoulders every week."

"You just want to get your hands all over her."

"Going back to the **MUZZLE**."

"Shoot guys, it's midnight, and curfew was half an hour ago! Now the cops are gonna get us all!" I laughed as I stood up. "Anyone who came in my car, I mean you Flack, we have to roll on out of here!"

"Yeah, I'd better go too." Danny said, standing up and stretching a bit. "It's been fun you guys, see you Monday…ah who am I kidding, I'm bound to see one of you before the weekend ends!"

"I'm off!" Ryan called "Anyone need a ride?" Sid raised his hand. "You live, like, on the other side of town, how the hell did you get here?"

"I walked. And now if the cops find me, they'll think I'm stoned or something."

"They won't be the only ones to think that."

**SLAP!**

"You're right, that was a little uncalled for."

"Well Sheldon, it's been fun!" I said, giving him a hug.

"All right, don't crash your car now."

I laughed walking outside and giving everyone else a hug. Montana still had mud crusted all over her jacket.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked.

"I'm sure, I'm just embarrassed." I laughed and gave her a hug.

"I'm really glad you're becoming a part of this group."

"Oh gosh, I should be thanking you guys, you all are so awesome. Well, my dad is coming to pick me up, but I'll see you later."

"Oh yeah, for sure. Wait! What's your cell number! In case we have some spontaneous get-together and need to include you."

"Good idea." Montana pulled out his cell phone and we exchanged numbers.

"All right, I need to get Flack home before he does something we all will regret! Bye you guys!" A chorus of byes echoed us as we walked to the car. But suddenly in the night two strong arms took me in.

"You think you can leave without giving me a hug?"

"Sorry Danny. How could I even think about forgetting you?"

I gave him a hug and we stood there momentarily before a horn blared, sending us both about seven feet in the air. I turned to see Flack inside my car, his hand snapping back from the horn.

"I guess that's Flack's' way of reminding me we have to get home."

"All right, see you around Keish."

"Later Danny." He walked away and I got into the driver's side.

"You have the maturity of a five year old."

"It took you sixteen years to figure that out?"

I pulled up to my house and shut off the ignition. We had managed to avoid any cops which was surprising, because they're always on the busy roads I have to take home from Hawkes'.

"Now go walk to your house." I ordered Flack pointing down the road. Flack gave me a look, very much like a puppy who wants a bone.

"But it's dark and it's, like, _three blocks_."

"Flack-Attack…you'll live to another day. I promise."

"Besides, it's been a while since I've been at your house." I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead.

"Fine, you can stay here tonight. But **NOTHING** gets broken, it's my head on the line." I walked up the stairs and opened the front door. There was no Dee there to greet us, she was sleeping. Lucky dog… I thought as I walked into my room. "You need to borrow a shirt or something?"

"Nah, I think I'm good." Flack called from the living room. I pulled a blanket and pillow out of the hall closet and threw them at him as he laid on the couch.

"There!"

"Aw Keish, you take such good care of me. Now come give me a hug." I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Night Keish."

"Night Flack," I said, walking into the bedroom and changing into Happy Bunny pajama pants and a black HIM shirt before crawling into bed. Tonight has been…wow…_Danny__ kissed me…_

**All right guys, there's the end of the bonfire I'm sure Keisha will never forget!!!**

**Comments are like gifts from God, so be holy! LMAO I know, I need more sleep.**


	9. She's Gonna Blow

**Chapter 9: She's Gonna Blow!!!**  
A sudden jolt woke me up and I opened my eyes to peer into shining blue eyes. I knew could only belong to one person.

"Oh _God_ Flack!" I muttered turning over in the bed and pulling the pillow over my head. "I thought we had a rule about that." Flack clearly had been up for a while, his hair was brushed and the "morning look" he usually sports was not there.

"We did, but it expires when the clock hits ten. That's what you said last time I was here." I looked over at the clock and the numbers were clear to me. 9:15.

"Flack…_it's not ten_."

"Well, sorry! But I am bored!" Flack groaned getting off of me and sitting on the end of the bed. "I never realized how boring your house is when everyone's either sleeping or away."

"Go play with Dee," I grumbled. "Keisha needs sleep."

"Nooo, Keisha had a full 8 hours!" Flack cried shoving me to the side. He didn't realize his own strength and I rolled out of the bed and crashed on the floor.

"If I get up, will you never do that again?" He held out his pinky finger.

"New Yorker honor." I held out my pinky and they linked.

"Well, now that I'm up, do you want breakfast? I'll make you waffles because, well, I want them too. You're nothing special at this point." Flack pretended to have a surly face on but I knew he could tell that I was joking.

"Can I help? I don't like feeling useless." Flack commented.

"Well then, you're not going to like the rest of your life." I responded chuckling. Flack gave me a shocked face and I gave him a hug. "You know I'm just kidding around, yeah you can help. But not around anything that could burn you or slice you or…you can pour the orange juice."

"Well that's a job I can handle." We walked into the kitchen and I took out the ingredients for waffle batter, which would be eggs and the like.

"Hey Flack can you get me the baking powder?" Flack reached into the cupboard and tossed me a box, which I dropped. "Oops."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the reason Keisha Thomas does _not_ play baseball!"

I laughed pouring all the ingredients in a big bowl. We stood there in silence as I focused on making sure the house didn't blow up and Flack was just…silent.

"Hey Keish?"

"_What broke last night?"_

"Nothing! I'm a _perfect child_." Flack laughed as he walked over to the side of the kitchen I was residing in. "So, what exactly is it about Danny that you like so much?" I stopped making the batter to turn and stare at him.

"Where is that coming from? Are you jealous?" I teased as I nudged his ribcage with my elbow. "You know you're the number one guy in my life."

"Pshaw, I knew that. Why else would you keep letting me in?"

"No, no, no Flack. You don't understand I don't let you in…you _break_ in."

"Your point?" I sighed and put some batter on the iron before shutting it. "Hey Keisha, it's been a while since we've had a Keisha/Flack day."

"I know, but everything has been so hectic and all that." I responded, glancing towards the waffle irons I cleaned up remnants of the spilled milk and egg yolk from the counter. "You wanna have one today?"

"Well, yeah, that's what I'm overall getting at." Flack replied, opening the bottom drawer with our plates and whatnot, peering inside. "Plates or bowls?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this. Don't you ever do this kind of stuff at your house?"

"What house?"

"You know, four walls, roof, mailbox with the name 'Flack' written on it." I laughed, knowing very well this would pretty much blow his mind.

I walked over to him with the bowl of the batter to put in the fridge and I tripped over him and fell on top of him. The bowl of batter? Well, let's just say that it was no longer constrained to the bowl…

"Oh! Batter! _Burning my eyes_!"

"Well if you hadn't lain on the kitchen floor…I _cannot believe_ I'm even saying that!" I muttered standing up. Whereas Flack took the blow on his head and his lower half, I was **COVERED** in the stuff. It dripped off of my hair as I grabbed a dish towel to wipe my face off. Johns licked some of the batter off of his finger and smiled.

"On the bright side, it tastes good." I stopped wiping my face off to facepalm myself. Facepalming is when you smack yourself in the forehead with your palm.

"Thank you Mr. Half Full." He smiled and ate some more off of his hand. My dog who had woken up sometime during the commotion was now lapping away at the spilled batter. I decided to give into curiosity and taste it. I licked some off of my finger and my eyes shot open. "Flack…"

"What did I do now?" Flack asked, wiping his face off with his shirt. "Well that did no good; there was batter on this damn shirt."

"Which box did you throw me?" He looked past me to the orange box sitting on the table.

"Baking soda, why?"

"You _idiot__!_ I told you baking _powder_!" The waffles were rising at an obscene rate and I struggled to turn it off but once the top sprang open, half baked waffles shot out of it, covering us again. As we stood there I glared at Johns who was picking pieces of waffles off of his shirt and eating them.

"Yum. I taste good. Although you were right, the baking powder made it a little off."

"Just…a…little." I said taking a piece off of the iron and munched on it. Yep, it was baking soda. I held up my piece to Flack. "A toast?"

"No, I believe that's a waffle. But we could try toast if you want to…"

"**NO TOAST!"**

**A/N: All right, this is short. I know that. BUT if you all are good and leave me comments, I've typed up some Keisha/Flack fluffy nonsense. Seriously, it almost made me cry when I was typing it.**


	10. Thank You For This Moment

It is 2:30 in the morning. Should I be sleeping? Yes. Should I have not drank 7 cups of Sweet Tea? That was probably not a smart move on my part.

But something good came out of it...

AN UPDATE!

**  
**All of you Flacksha fans (Keisha/Flack) then this chapter will knock your socks off. It's Flack and Keisha goodness all wrapped up in a nice little English package. It's extremely fluffy, consider yourselves warned.

**Chapter 10: Thank You For This Moment**  
We cleaned the kitchen, which was a very long and hard process with Flack throwing waffles at your head as you're scraping batter off of the stove. As I was scrubbing a certain hard spot on the fridge, a rush of cold water flooded my back.

"_FLACK!" _I squeaked

"Sorry, my sponge…it slipped."

"_I'LL MAKE YOUR SPONGE SLIP!"_ I yelled tackling him and we rolled around in the kitchen a little bit before we stopped fighting each other. "Flack sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth." He turned on his side and gave me his famous puppy eyes. "Okay, you're worth the trouble."

"You're worth the trouble too Keish.."

"What trouble? If we're in trouble, it's usually your idea." I laughed standing up and grabbing my sponge.

"But it's usually a mutual idea." Flack noted as he picked up his sponge and scrubbed the floor. I scrubbed another part of the floor but the batter was at it's sticky stage.

"Good Lord these floors are sticky."

"I just came."

**SLAP**!

"Okay, you gotta admit, that was a good one. You can only use it every two years or so, but someone has to set you up for it, which is what you did." I rolled my eyes and scrubbed harder. "Ah! You agree with me!"  
"I never said that."

"But it was implied, and that's good enough." I chuckled as I scrubbed the floor, the stains were going away. "Hey Keisha?"

"Yeah?"

"You're mom is never going to find out about this, is she?"

"Find out about what? We were perfect angels." Flack chuckled as we scrubbed the floor. "But it's not gonna get clean if you don't scrub hard enough!" I scolded placing my hand on top of his and applying more force so the stain would go away.

"Oh Flack, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." I grabbed my sponge and whacked him across the head with it, sending little bits of soap foam flying. "Point taken."

After cleaning up that disaster of a kitchen, we both took showers. Not together, you dirty birds. What kind of a fic do you think this is? Flack went first with one of the pairs of jeans I borrowed from Jake's closet and one of my older T-shirts.

I sat in my room and tried once again to get the remainder of waffles out of my hair. Although we teased each other constantly, I loved Flack. Like a big brother or a goldfish. He's been a part of my life since I can remember and he's certainly…err…one of a kind. After about fifteen minutes a clean Flack walked into my room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You will not believe how much waffle was in my hair. Seriously, it is disgusting."

"Thank you for that, uh, _insightful information_." I replied, turning my attention to him and smiling. "But now I need to take my own shower."

"Now that's quite a picture…"

SLAP!

"_GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"_

"Sorry." I took my change of clothes into the bathroom and set them on the counter. I was still in my pajamas so I silently thanked God that I wouldn't have to get batter off any of my jeans. I took a pretty long shower, raking waffle pieces out of my hair was not an easy task.

"God damn Flack." I muttered as I turned to water off. "Go and use all the hot water…I'll kill him one of these days." I changed into sort of baggy dark blue jeans and a white Panic At The Disco shirt. I just planned on lying around the house that day. I walked out into the hallway and saw Flack sitting in the living room where he had slept, flipping through TV channels.

"Hey there Flack-Attack!" He looked up and grinned.

"Didn't I tell you that shit was hard to get out?"

"I twisted that around a little bit." I laughed sitting down next to him. He opened his mouth and laughed. Like, really laughed.

"Oh ho ho, Ms. Innocent makes a sexual innuendo."

"Hey, I hang out with you, it was bound to happen." I said, leaning back into the couch. "So, do you just wanna watch movies and stuff today?"

"Good deal." Flack said, leaning back as well. He flipped through the channels until he hit ABC Family. I recognized the title screen instantly.

"Oh my gosh! What A Girls Wants, I love this movie! Please, Flack, can we watch it?" Flack looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Well…I _did_ destroy your kitchen…"

"YAY!" I exclaimed giving him a big hug, which was kind of awkward when we were slumped back on the couch.

"I need to also remember that you are, indeed, a girl…"

"OH! That's what these boobs are for!"

"_Shut up!_ As I was saying, you are a girl and you enjoy your cheesy movies as much as anyone else." I smiled and leaned back on the couch as the opening scene came on. At the scene of the father-daughter dance came on, Flack looked at me and I looked back.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" The serious tone of his voice scared me a little bit but he could ask a really stupid question as well…

"Yeah, what do you want to know?"

"Do you…miss your dad?" I sighed and leaned back against the couch, taking my head in my hand. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I will. To be honest, I don't really miss him, because I never knew him, you know? Sure, I mean, I always got jealous of all the other girls when they were with their dads and true, I wanted to know my dad, to see him at least. It still makes me a little bummed that here I am, 16 years old, and I never knew my dad and I had to grow up without him. But, you know, your dad became like a dad to me over the years."

"You're like another one of his daughters." Flack said wrapping his arms around me. "And you're like the sister I never had."

"Sister you never had…you have one."

"But not one that I'm this close to. I mean, like, hell, I do everything with you. I see you every day and not a day goes by when I don't talk to you at least once."

_This is true._ I thought as I leaned into Flack's embrace.

"You know what kills me?"

"What?"

"I will never get to do a father-daughter dance." I sighed burying my face into his chest momentarily, letting a few tears fall onto his shirt.

We stayed there a minute before I regained my composure. "I know it's a stupid thing to think about, but he'll never walk me down the aisle and he'll never get to meet who I'm marrying. He can't pull the whole protective dad act whenever I date someone."

"What's with all this about marriage?" I laughed and smacked Flack's shoulder playfully. "See, I got you to smile! But I have another question."

"Is it going to make me cry?"

"I hope not."

"What?"

"_Why_ do you love this movie?"

"Dude…have you _seen_ Oliver James? That boy is fine! And I'm a sucker for a good comedy." I laughed before resting my head on Flack. "And it gives me a chance to at least get away from the reality of never seeing my dad for a little while."

Flack kissed me on the top of my head and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, you'll always be my little sister."

"And you'll always be my big brother." I smiled looking up at him before we both turned our attention back to the movie, a single tender moment lost in time.

**Paramedics are on call for those of you that have cuteness overload cardiac arrests. This gives us a bit of an insight on the bond they have and it was fun to type. Shine on, lucky pennies. Shine on. Leave me some love notes!**


	11. Distractions are a Mixed Blessing

**Chapter 11: Distractions Are A Mixed Blessing**  
We wasted the remainder of the day watching comedies, some picked by myself, and some picked by Flack. As the credits to "Black Sheep" were rolling, we were both sprawled out on the couch just enjoying life in its simplest form. "You know, my mom's probably wondering why I'm not back yet." I sat up and gave him a glare.

"Did you tell her you were spending the night?"

"Duh, I'm not that much of an idiot…_NOT A WORD_!" he said as he pulled his shoes on. "I'm gonna get home now before my parents report me missing."

Flack thought for a moment.

"…no…wait on second thought they'd check here first before that happened. But I should still get home anyways.

He stood up and I walked with him to the door.

"Hey, you going to be okay?" I nodded and he opened up his arms. "Come here you." I walked into his embrace and he held me close against him, his head resting on mine. Yeah, he's that much taller than me. "Remember how much I love you, okay?"

"I love you too Flack." I said, but my words were kind of buried by his jacket. "God, how big is this thing?"

"Pretty big, I'm not going to lie. I thought I'd grow into it…well…not so much." I laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Take care Case." He walked out and I sighed before going into my room to check my cell phone for any messages. There was one from my mom, asking what I was up to and all that. So I gave her my typical answer.

_You know, bombing things and selling drugs_  
She responded in the following manner.

_I assume then Flack is in jail with you?_

I laughed as I read the message before putting my phone away. The clock read 7:03 so I figured I might as well get some dinner started.

"Dinner for one." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen, which bore no scars from that morning's war.

I put a pot on the stove and turned it on. As I was turning on the open flame, my cell phone rang. The ringtone was "The Only Difference" by Panic! At the Disco.

Stella. I ran out of the kitchen for it, but stopped myself to go back and turn the open flame off.

_I need to rethink my priorities_. I thought as I ran to grab my cell phone and answered it. "Talk to me."

"Hey Keisha. You actually picked up the phone, I'm proud of you," she responded.

"I know, I'm just a glowing stick of pride here." I replied, walking back into the kitchen and turning the flame on again. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were functioning after last night." Last night…**OH! LAST NIGHT!**

"Oh right! Thanks for that!" I laughed, setting the top on the pot so the water would boil a little bit faster.

"So, how did it feel?"

"Stell…I'm standing by a hot flame. I don't want my house burning down when my mom isn't in the state."

"Where is she?"

"She's in California, with the _DEVIL_!" I yelled smacking the counter with my dish towel a little too close to the stove. "Oh geez!" I ran to the sink and poured water on the dish towel, putting out the small flame. Yes, it was small. But it was still _THERE!_

"Keisha, you have got to get a grip on this. Regardless, your mom is going to date him until she realizes what a senseless heartless demon he is. Lucky for you, you've realized that." I sat on the floor in front of several cabinets.

"I know, but _OH_ he is so _snarky_! And the when I say 'snarky' he gives me this look and then says 'what the hell is snarky' He's never been nice to me."

"Well, I'm sorry Keish but let's grab reality and take it for a ride, shall we?"

"I know Stella, but ooh, he frustrates me." I muttered smacking the cabinet. Then I realized I should probably not be taking my anger out on the hardware. "Sorry cabinet."

"Did you just say sorry to a cabinet?"

"…no…"

"Anyways, since your mom's gone, you wanna hang at my place?"

"Thanks Stella, but I think I'm gonna hang around here tonight. Flack was here last night and he left a fucking mess behind." I laughed looking out into the living room. "But call me tomorrow after show team and we'll see what's going on."

"Flack spent the night? _Ooh…_"

"Stella, he's done that like, a hundred times. Why freak out now?" I asked, raising my hand a bit before dropping it on my knee. I really should go check if the water's boiling…

"I don't know, you two seem to be getting a little closer…"

"Stella! I like Danny, not Flack. Trust me, Flack is like a big brother to me…a very annoying sometimes a demon seed…but still."

"All right, all right! No need to get so touchy about it."

"Sorry Stella. Gosh man, I'm saying sorry a lot lately." Because I suck at life…

"It's okay, I still love you my token ADD kid!"

"I love you too my token Greek girl!" I said laughing a bit.

"Do I hear a whistling there?" **THE WATER!!!**

"_Oh snap and a half!_ I gotta go!" I said hanging up the phone and standing up to see the water flowing over the top. I turned the heat down and opened the top, using an oven mitt.

The steam rose so high I couldn't even see the pot. I stepped back and let the steam rise before pouring in some pasta and adding a pinch of salt, stirring it around a bit so it didn't stick together. Dee was watching me with great interest as I made this food.

"Does someone want a treat?" Dee cocked her head to the side as if to say "yes please" I walked to the container where we kept the treats and pulled one out. "Sit." Dee's little rear end dropped to the floor as she stared at me with big longing eyes. "Good girl." I tossed her the treat and she caught it, walking away to enjoy his treat.

Once again, my cell phone went off, "Sexyback" as the ringtone. I walked over to my phone and picked it up. "What do you want Flack?"

"Did my waffle battered shirt make it through the wash?"

The wash…_CRAP!_ I ran downstairs and flung open the door to the little area where we kept the washing machine. I opened the dryer and observed the shirt. It could maybe fit a toddler.

"You wanna hear the good news or the bad news?"

"Good first."

"The stain's out."

"And the bad?" I could tell he was expecting what I was going to say next.

"A toddler could possibly wear this." I said, holding up the shirt. "But, if it helps, you have the maturity of a toddler."

"Shoot, Danny is going to kill me."

When was Danny brought into this? Last time I checked, he wasn't hitting the decks to avoid flying waffles in my kitchen this morning.

"Why would Danny be mad? Did he like seeing you in that shirt that much?" I teased setting the shirt down on the top of the dryer.

"It was his shirt." Take one letter away from shirt and you get my response.

**All right, leave me some comments and I'll work on the next chapter. It's going to be intense.**


	12. Tick, Tick, BOOM!

**Chapter 12: Tick Tick BOOM!**  
Sunday night rolled around pretty quickly, way faster than I wanted it to. I was sitting in my room writing something down for English because the procrastinator inside of me decided to wait until the last minute when I heard the door open and my mom's familiar voice rang through the room.

"I'm home!" I stayed in my room to jot down a few more words before I went out to greet her. "Well fine then! I'll just say hi to Dee."

"I haveith _homework_, mother." I laughed walking out of the room. "So, how was California?"

"It was wonderful, it was so warm and sunny!" my mom laughed as she practically threw her bags into her room. We heard a crash and both shuddered. "I didn't do anything."

"Good call." I replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh Keisha! Before we do anything, I have the most exciting news!"

"We're getting another dog?"

"No…"

"We're putting child proof locks on our doors so Flack can't break in?"

"…Flack breaks in?"

How does my mother not know these things? It's not like I let him in.

"...no..."

"This is going to go a lot faster if you just stop talking," my mom said as she placed her purse on the table. I merely nodded and inhaled. "Well, I had a wonderful time at California, and Jake took me out to this very nice Italian restaurant." I should have seen where this was going, I really should have. "And, honey, Jake proposed."

"And…what did you say?" I choked out, although a force inside of me told me I knew exactly what the answer was.

"I said yes. Keisha, you're getting a stepdad. Isn't that wonderful?"

I was at this point overcome with emotions that I could never even attempt to explain. _Please tell me in a few seconds she's going to smile and say "I'm just kidding." _But I waited a few seconds and nothing happened. My heart fell and I felt tears jerking at the corners of my eyes.

"Yeah…I need to go…out for a minute." I mumbled standing up and walking to my room, grabbing my red Clan hoodie with the bat heart on it, zipping it up. "I'll be back."

"Okay Keish, I'll be here."

The door closed behind me and I was walking towards the highway in a confused daze. Jake as my stepdad? Now that's just asking for another world war. I didn't even like the man, how could I possibly live with him? He's totally oblivious to my feelings about most things and does things just to piss me off.

As I walked, tears of frustration began running down my cheeks. I brushed them away with the sleeve of my hoodie as I kept walking. I wasn't planning on going anywhere, I just needed to walk and get away from my house. Jake would be coming and he'd be rubbing the whole thing in my face and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to see him after getting this news; it may drive me to insanity.

My feet had their own mind and soon I turned onto a familiar street and I stopped in front of a house. Without even realizing it, I had circled several neighborhoods before my feet decided to stop in front of Flack's house. Maybe it was a sign? Nah, I think I just decided to stop there. Absolutely no meaning behind it, right?

I walked up to the door and knocked, because the doorbell's been broken for four years when Flack noticed it wasn't coming in the house as loud so he decided to fix it and shorted several wires and damn near electrocuted himself. I just took pictures. In a few moments I could hear Flack running to the door and flinging it open, while yelling.

"**I GOT IT!**" He took a look at me standing on his porch.

"You're not the hooker."

"Flack…" He cracked a smile and leaned against the doorframe.

"You know I'm only kidding around. But I did think you were the pizza guy…got any pizza hidden in your hoodie?" Flack asked reaching out and tickling my sides. Despite all the hurting inside I still had to laugh, I am extremely ticklish. "But, why are you here? _I_ usually hide out at _your_ house, it has more food."

"Flack, I need to talk to someone." I said, wiping away at a few tears, feeling like an idiot.

His eyes flashed from their joking expression to one of concern and sympathy.  
"Oh sure Keish. Come on in." He held the door open wider and I walked in. "My mom's not home yet but there is someone here."

"Who?" I turned to walk into the living room and there, sitting on the couch was Danny.

"Hey Keisha! See, I told you I'd see you before the weekend was over…why are you crying? Is something wrong?" he said.

At this point, I was totally unaware of the tears sliding down my face until Danny pointed them out. I wiped them away with my sleeves, a little embarrassed.

"I, uh, have something in my contact."

"_Both of them?"_

"Well, contacts are very tricky." I muttered sitting on the couch and wiping away at my eyes. Flack sat next to me and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"What's going on bud? Where's that smile that brightens the day without contributing to global warming?" I chuckled a bit as I wiped my eyes. Flack cracked a smile and rubbed my shoulder. "Come on, you know you can't keep anything from me, I have ways."

"Why am I so fearful for my life?" I chuckled and playfully shoved him. "I'm fine, I just went out for a walk and my contacts were bugging me and…"

"Tickle her."

"**ALL RIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU!" **Flack smiled and high fived Danny. "The truth is, my mom came home tonight and she told me something. The mood on both of the boys' faces switched from overall joyful to concern. "Jake proposed and…she accepted."

"Oh Keisha." Flack muttered pulling me into a tight hug. "Cry if you want, my shoulder is here."

"Your shoulder's really bony. Seriously, it's uncomfortable." I laughed burying my face into his shirt. Flack pretended to look shocked and pulled back to look at me.

"**WELL!** Maybe you'd prefer to cry on Danny's more _comfortable_ shoulder." He said, slightly pushing me towards Danny, who opened up his arms and took me into a big hug. Wow, he's strong…I wonder when my rib cage will be crushed. I thought as Cook held me as tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry Keisha, I know how you two get along…or rather, _lack of_ getting along. And if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. But if you need to talk during baseball practice, well, then come tell me so I can get out of practice." I looked up at his smiling face. "See? There's the smile we all love."

"Thanks Danny." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. _My God, he smells good…_

"And if Jake is mean to you, you can come live at my house!" Flack said excitedly. "We'll keep you in the basement; slip little bits of food in the cracks under the door from time to time…It'll be like keeping an animal!" I laughed and playfully shoved him. "I'm pretty sure my mom would adopt you in a heartbeat though."

"Thanks for the thought Flack, but I think if Jake is going to be my…my…" I couldn't bring myself to form the word, it left a bitter taste on my tongue, kind of like horseradish, only less harsh on the mouth. "Um, yeah, I should probably try to get along with him…no matter how cynical and snarky and annoying and demonic and…"

"You have a lot of adjective for him, don't you?" Flack asked laughing and leaning back.

"Yes I do. And Danny over here is my walking dictionary." I said, patting Danny's shoulder. The doorbell startled us and Johns jumped up off the couch.

"**PIZZA!"**

"Before you came, I seriously thought he was going to eat the couch." Danny laughed as we heard his excited footsteps towards the door. "So, does he really wipe your house out of food when he's there?"

"You think I kid about that?" I laughed, playfully shoving Danny who laughed and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'll be fine. And I know I have the best friends in the world to help me out." I said, giving Danny a huge hug which he returned.

"Aw, I'm glad to hear that."

"Ahem." We looked up to see a very mad Flack standing in the doorway. "It wasn't the pizza guy." I rolled my eyes before walking to Flack and giving him a hug.

"Does this make it a little better?"

"Well, no. I still want my pizza."

**SLAP!**

"Yes, you are my sunshine." I laughed and gave him another hug.

"That's better."

I got home a few hours later and my mom was making herself dinner. "So, where'd you go?"

"Flack's house. I needed to think things over." I said, sitting at the table and flipping through the newspaper.

"Keisha, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? Did you get rid of Dee?"

"No." As if on cue, my dog ran into the room but he slid on the tile floor and ran right into the cabinet face first. "It's like having a dog version of Flack."

"Touche."

"But are you mad at me for saying yes?"

"Why would it matter if I was mad, which I'm not. **WAIT**, would we be moving?" I didn't want this to turn into some sort of teenage movie when the stepdad's job forces them to move across the country, away from everything they've known. I can't even imagine life without Flack or Stella or Danny or any of them.

"No, he'll be moving in here."

"Well then, I know we have our…um…_personality conflicts_ but I'm sure we can work it out, for your sake."

My mom smiled as she went back to searching through the cupboard.

"Well, that's good. Now I've been craving waffles for the past three days; I don't know why…hey Keisha? Where's the batter, I could have sworn I bought some before we left…"

"You know, I don't be knowing anything about that…" I muttered as I slid sideways towards the door as my mom rummaged through the cupboard.

"You're using that Irish phrase…I know exactly what's going on…_I TAUGHT you that_."

"Um…we made waffles yesterday." I said, leaving out the part of the kitchen getting a layer of waffles in out stupidity. Wait, _Flack__'s_ stupidity.

"We? Who's the we in this?"

"Me and Flack." Not an uncommon sight around here.

"Oh see, I thought you brought some random boy home to make waffles. But you know Keisha, you and Flack would make a very _cute_ couple. Dysfunctional and a little scary to watch, but still, it'd be cute."

"**OH MY GOSH! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?" **I laughed smacking my head on the table. "That was not a wise move on my part, because now my head hurts. He's like my brother. If I dated him…it'd be like, inbreeding."

"Whatever, that's just my opinion. But you need to find yourself a good boyfriend."

"I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with my mother, most mothers discourage dating until they're like, ancient."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly up to par on everything. But still, it'd be nice to see you dating someone you really liked." I bit my tongue and exhaled.

"Well, I have successfully procrastinated and all homework so I need to do it now." I said standing up and walking into my room.

"So, you never told me, how was Health with Flack and Danny?"

"Don't even go there, Mother…"

**I'm so sorry this is such a...not funny chapter. But in the next few chapter is the second installment in the awkward health classes with Danny and Flack...and now Montana! God only knows how these boys will corrupt her...**


	13. And the Natives Are Overly Dramatic

**A/N: I just want to apologize for the long delay on updating. I have been having problems recently with being able to upload anything for the last couple of days.**

**And now I am back for an update.  
**

**Okay I have kind of put a delay on heath class for a couple of chapters. This chapter was inspired by my classmates in Drama Class. So thank you people in Drama class for being so inspirational to me.**

**And maybe I will put a chapter where they are in homeroom. And here is the next chapter and look out for the next chapter coming up in a day or so.**

**Before you read on I would like to thank all of you who have been reviewing you guys are like uber awesome. And I will not forget the readers. You guys have been awesome as will.  
**

**Am I rambling to much? Sorry!**

**Oh yes and remember i own nothing of CSI  
**

**So here is chapter 13**

**and here an honorable mention made by Natalia Boa Vista**

**Chapter 13: And the Natives are overly Dramatic**

After our lunch period Flack, Sid and I walked to Drama class in the auditorium. Our teacher, Natalia Boa Vista was setting up for the day's lesson. She set up tables that have been conveniently located in the auditorium. They were lined up in a "u" shape.

"Grab chairs and pick a spot 'round the tables," Miss Boa Vista said.

Everyone did so. Sid, Flack and I had no time like the present and had our own little thing happening. The three of us sat next to each other. While everyone was settling in Miss Boa Vista left. We thought nothing of it.

We thought it was last minute planning.

It was quiet, all to quite. Nothing too loud was going on except for the white fans blowing above. But other than that it was intensely quiet.

Flack had the wheels turning in his head. A smile crept up on his face. I wonder what he is going to do.

"**BOONG!**" he shouted from out of nowhere. I knew this was too quiet for him.

The class couldn't help but laugh.

"**SHUT UP FLACK!**" Sid and I said jokingly in unison.

"Oh so violent," said Flack. "Not are you only violent physically, but verbally too."

The teacher walked in and explained what we were going to do. For our in class assignment we had to talk about what our favorite movies are.

The teacher divided us up into three groups. However, she was stupid enough to put me, Flack and Sid in the same group.

We walked to the stage area. We went on the stage, ninja/secret agent style.

"My favorite movie is..." said Flack making ninja like noises. "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. What about you Master Keisha?"

He then bowed to me as I returned the bow.

"Well Master Flack my favorite movie is..." I spoke. I went from the Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon mode to secret agent mode. "Get Smart," I said spinning around Sid and Flack like a secret agent.

Last but not least it was Sid to tell us what his favorite movie.

"I am not into the movies," Sid said.

Flack and I gasped.

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"Well I did like Quarantine. But that's pretty much it," said Sid.

"Shun the non-believer _shuuuunnnnnnnn_," Flack and I said.

We were later called back and shared our favorite movies. For another in class assignment we were to write about what our little adventure.

**And there you have it! There is Drama class for you. Sorry for it being kinda sort. I hope you like this chapter.**


	14. Tackling in the Rain

For the sake of not updating for the last couple of days, due to technical difficulties. I have decided to give you a gift. I have decided to update with two chapters for you. And don't worry folks Health Class is coming. Don't lose faith. I promise it will be coming. I just need to save thy hands and update upon the 'morow...hopefully. If I am not studying for my alg. 2 quiz on Tuesday...wish me luck.

I really do not like math. D:!

**Chapter 14: Tackling in the Rain**  
"I hate Mondays." I growled as I sat in English with Stella and Danny.

"You've been saying that **ALL DAY**." Stella whispered sharply so the teacher wouldn't hear us. We were supposed to write a short poem about something but we all got bored so we were talking. "We got it, you hate Mondays."

"Wow Stella, that may have been the nicest thing you've said all day." Cook smirked peering over his paper.

"Says Mr. Snarky over there. What are you writing anyways?"

"The _assignment?_" I slowly took the paper away from him but he grabbed for it. "Come on Keish! Give it back! It's not done yet! Trust me, it sucks!"

_Completely colorblind, these red lights are going unseen  
Fall behind with words unsaid you know they're always obscene  
'cause my ears, they bled before; I need to let them heal  
She fell out; her broken legs won't let her walk away  
From this town that couldn't give a single shit either way  
And her fears, they bled before she's convinced that they're real  
What are you looking for?  
Are you looking for something more?  
It's not me_

"Danny…this is really good." I said as Danny snatched it away.

"God sometime I just want to chop your arms off." Danny mumbled as he put the paper back on his desk before Stella took it off his desk. "Why don't I just publish it in the paper?"

"Well you should, this is really good." Stella said looking at it. "And I don't say that often so feel good!"

"Oh yeah, I'm just _ecstatic_." Danny said sarcastically taking the paper back and shoving it in his backpack before anyone could say anything. "So you guys, wanna hang after school? We're going to the soccer field and playing extreme Frisbee."

"Sure!" I said. "I'm in!"

"Me too." Stella agreed. "Only if I get to be on the same team as Keisha."

Danny inhaled and looked up before answering.

"Deal."

"Messer, Thomas, Bonasra don't make me split you up because you'll just yell to each other from across the room." The teacher called from her desk and we all shut up and looked down at the papers on our desks.

"Meet at the soccer field at 3:30."

"**MR. MESSER!"**

"Why is it always me you catch talking?! Why can't you ever catch Keisha or Stella?" Stella and I looked to the front of the classroom where the teacher was and waved.

"Because, Mr. Messer, they are discreet about not talking. Plus, they show up for classes on a regular basis."

"That's not fair either, I show up! I'm just…late a lot."

"Sure Mr. Messer…sure."

"All right, so the teams are as follows." Danny said as we all gathered on the field. True to plan, we were all there except for Hawkes, because he had a yearbook meeting and would join us later. The only complaint I had was walking onto the field and seeing Flack wearing…rugby shorts…That is a sight I never wanted to see. Ever. "Team 1 is me, Stella, Sid, Montana, and Ken."

"Team 2 is myself, Keisha, Adam, and Ryan. Can we get Hawkes when he comes because Keisha like, half a person."

**SLAP!**

"For a short person, you slap hard." Flack muttered rubbing his face. "That's going to leave a rather ugly red mark.

"Well, you deserve it!" Ryan yelled before turning her back to him. "I'm not talking to you."

"Ryan…"  
"No, go away Flack!" Danny watched them argue before clearing his throat.

"Sure you can have Hockey, we don't need him anyways. We got a rockin' team!" Danny yelled and his team all high fived.

"Team huddle!" Flack called and we huddled on the other side of the field away from Danny's group. "I did not assemble you guys for your Frisbee skills, I chose you because I like you as people. So let's just make it through alive and make sure no one steps on Keisha."

**SLAP!**

"Sorry. Anyways, just don't throw to Adam. Because he can't catch. Seriously."

"I'm sure he can do _something_." Ryan said, trying to stick up for poor Brooke who was now blushing in embarrassment. Flack knows how to get people really embarrassed like that.

"No…I can't catch. It's sad. I'm not even sure why I'm here."

"Aw it's okay, that's why we have Ryan and Flack." I said, putting my arm around Ryan and Flack's shoulder. Ryan smiled and laughed while Flack just looked smug. "Oh! I can _HEAR_ your ego getting bigger!"

"Don't prick his head with a pin, it'll deflate." Adam said as we approached the other team. I could hear Stella yelling at Danny from the other side of the field. Good Lord that girl has got quite the set of lungs there.

"_You said you'd put me and Keisha on the same team!"_

"_Well, I need someone mean!_ And you were the perfect person for that! Plus Johns already called Keisha so I had to improvise!" _Flack__ called me? Aw…_

"All righty Sir Messer! Get your team ready to be defeated!" Flack called as we walked over. Danny looked up and flashed us a gamer's grin.

"You wish Flack-Attack."

"Team!" Flack yelled and we all started singing.

**WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!  
WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!**

Danny could not stop laughing as we were singing and I tripped on some mud and fell on Ryan who caught me. "Be careful."

"Aww thank you Ryan!" I said,

"Go!"

We all ran to the other side of the field as Flack threw the Frisbee and it headed for Ryan. He caught it but threw it to Adam, to give her a chance to redeem himself. He, of course, dropped it.

Sid picked it up and threw it almost across the field to Danny who then threw it at Stella who snagged it out of the air but was tackled by Flack. Oh yeah, did I mention this was _tackle_ extreme Frisbee?

"Flack!"

"Sorry Stella!" Stella smacked his shoulder before standing up.

"Yeah! Way to take one for the team!" Danny called slapping Stella on the back. She slapped his back as well and he hunched over. "Ow."

"Don't slap me."

"Got it."

I was playing my heart out. Danny got the Frisbee and I tackled his legs and held onto them as he pitched forward hitting the ground.

"**ALL RIGHT KEISHA!"** Flack yelled and high fived me as I got up. Danny sat up and spit some grass out from between his teeth.

"Keisha…I did not appreciate that."

After about an hour, the other team was leading by one and it was a close game. Despite our protests, Adam was, of course, tackled. "Okay, we need to get one goal to tie, two to actually win it." Flack muttered wiping some sweat from his face. He's one of those guys who really gets into a game.

"Hey Flack I've been meaning to ask you this for a while." I spoke up looking at him.

"Yeah? What's up?" He looked up at me totally serious, expecting a question about the game.

"What's with the rugby shorts? When you fell, I could see fucking everything." He got a mischievous glint in his eyes and turned around.

"I quite like how it accents my ass." I shoved him away and he laughed.

"_Eww! Flack!"_

"Game on!" Danny yelled and Flack took the Frisbee.

In the past hour I had really gotten into the game and even tackled Montana. I apologized for a million minutes afterwards but Montana just laughed and told me it was fine. He even tackled Ryan later on. I ran to the other side of the field and Flack threw it to Adam, who was right in front of me.

"He's gonna drop it!" Stella yelled following the Frisbee with her eyes. But, much to everyone's surprise, Adam snatched it out of the air. He stood there for a minute, almost in disbelief that she caught it.

"_RUN!" _Flack yelled. Adam realized the situation and ran towards the goal. Montana was right behind him. But after a few strides, Montana pulled herself up and let Adam go through.

"Hey Montana, why'd you let her go?" Danny asked when Montana walked over to him with a big smile on her face.

"Well, I mean, she finally caught it so I thought, why not?" Danny took the Frisbee and tossed it to Kendell. When she let go of the Frisbee it started to pour.

"_KEEP GOING!" _Danny yelled, wiping some rain from his face. The light hit his face just right and _God he looked good_. Back on track. Kendell was running through the rain and she threw it to Danny who was right by me. I took off after him as he was running with the Frisbee looking for someone to throw it to. I ran behind him and tackled him to the ground but we slipped and fell in a huge mud puddle. We sat there a minute before everything finally comprehended.

"Oh man we're in mud." Flack jumped into the mud puddle, splashing us with more mud.

"Hey this is fun! Come on Stella!"

"Yeah…no." Stella insisted staying on the other side of the field. Flack, who was covered in mud, walked over to her and held out his arms.

"Give me a hug."

"No, you dirty boy!" Stella laughed running away from him. Flack began chasing her and as Stella was running she slid on a small slip of wet grass and fell into another mud puddle. Flack fell on top of her, covering her back in mud. "Flack! You're such a freak!"

"Thank you!" Everyone walked over to see what had happened and Flack managed to push them all in the mud. When Montana was pulled in, she rolled her eyes as if to say "not again" Hawkes walked out as we were all shoving each other around.

"Having fun down there?" Sheldon asked

"Come here Sheldon…" Flack ordered

"Danny…_GET AWAY FROM ME!_" Hawkes said.

**SLOSH!**

"…you are going to pay for that."

**And there you go. hoped you enjoyed the last couple of chapters**


	15. Evil Really Does Have a Name

_**All right folks here is another update for you.**_

_**Now I took my alg 2 quiz on tuesday. And I differently am not a huge fan of math. and i don't know how my alg. 2 quiz went. I hope I pass.**_

_**Wish me luck.**_

_**So then after the quiz we did some problems in class. Unfortunetly we didnt finnish 2 pages before the class was over.**_

_**So then the evil one or as me and my friends like to call her professor umbridge for very obvious reasons (if you have or haven't watched the movie re-watch it or watch it and notice and once you see professor umbridge you got alg. 2 teacher), my alg. 2 teacher, gave my class four pages of homework to do. So I have been occupied with that for the last couple of days.**_

_**So here is chapter 15 for yas.**_

**Chapter 15: Evil Really Does Have A Name**  
When I reached the front door, I looked down at my millions of keys and tried to mentally figure out which one was the house key.

"Oh come on." I muttered trying to jam any key into the lock before eventually finding the small silver one and unlocking the door. "Hello?" I called as I walked in to see if anyone was home.

"Hi honey!" My mom called from the kitchen. "You're home late, hanging out with the gang?"

"The gang…you make us sound like criminals." I laughed walking into my room and dropping my bookbag on the floor. The TV was on, very loudly, in the living room. That meant only one thing. The Devil came out of Hell to pay us a visit.

"Well you never know with Flack. Jake's here, you should probably go say hello." I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. Jake was a tall skinny guy who was starting to develop a beard and let's just say some guys can't pull off facial hair. Yeah, Jake would be one of those guys. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here?"

"Oh, I would've thought you ran off with the Delaware guy by now." He muttered sipping his drink and putting it on the counter. I rolled my eyes.

"First off, he is from New York, just like me. Wrong part of the country. Second off, Flack is just a friend and third off, since you're going to be my…" Still can't say it. Crap. "…yeah, I think we need to find some common ground here, because we can't have a father/daughter relationship when we both hate each other's guts. Sound okay?"  
"I could honestly care less about what you think; you're just some dumbass kid."

Why on earth does God punish me like this? It's like talking to a wall! I kept my rage down and plastered a small smile on my face.

"Well, I just think it would be in my mom's best interest if we…"

"Just stop talking. Face it, I'm going to be your stepdad and there's nothing you can do about it," he said. When was I ever challenging it? Eh, he's covering all the bases here. "And the way I see it, we can just ship you off to boarding school and get this problem over with." he added

"No, the only problem is you're kind of being a bitch right now!" I knew at this point I would start yelling but hey, it gives my lungs a workout.

"I wouldn't have to be a bitch if you weren't."

"Oh come on! All I said was that we try to get along. And if you were any kind of responsible adult figure which, hey, miracles happen, you'd agree because it's what my mom wants!" I said.

Jake stood up and inside I felt my heart sank. I had forgotten how frickin' tall he was. I tried standing on my toes to make myself seem taller but it didn't work.

"Listen up you little bitch. Your mom is not marrying me because we get along and we're all one happy family, like in some stupid ass movie. No, I care about her and want to have a life with her, even if it means getting rid of you." Those words hurt but I knew my mom would never get rid of me. She'd lose her errand partner for unforeseen chores on Saturday mornings.

"You bastard." I muttered turning away. I felt a hard slap across my back and I inhaled sharply, taking in what had just happen.

"You will not talk to me like that. **DID YOU HEAR ME?!**"

Instead of standing up to him and regaining whatever dignity I lost at that moment, I went into my room and collapsed on my bed, tears streaming from my face. My back still stung but I didn't pay attention to that. If this was what my home life was going to be, then I wanted no part of it. The sound of a ringtone jolted me from my thoughts as I reached across the bed to answer it. It was Montana. I flipped open the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey."

"Hey Keisha. It's Lindsey. Monroe. Montana."

She was just so delightfully awkward over the phone it pretty much made my mood better.

"Oh Lindsey you're so cute." I laughed wiping away at my face.

"I was kind of wondering what our teacher meant about Health vocabulary…are you crying?"

I was a bit shocked to hear her say that so I inhaled to try and get any sadness out of my voice.

"No."

"Are you sure? If you need to talk, I'll listen."

"It's okay Montana; I just need to figure some things out. I appreciate the offer though." I said, sitting up on the bed and inhaling sharply, my back hurt as I did that. "So what he meant by the vocabulary, if you go to the front of the chapter, there should be a list of words. There are the definitions either in the chapter or in the back of the book. I recommend reading the chapter so you can get a shorter definition, less to write."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you. Keisha, are you sure you're all right?" I didn't want to get Montana mixed up in this whole mess. I mean, hell, Flack is probably the only one who is involved.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Montana. I have to finish my math homework but I will talk to you during Health tomorrow."

"All right. Bye." I hung up the phone and picked up my math book. This was going to be quite a long hour…

_**Sorry there's no humor in this, I just want you guys to see what kind of relationship Keisha and Jake have. Which is lack of a relationship. More like a relationshit. Gosh, i never swear and I did so many times during this chapter alone...I feel dirty.  
**_

_**leave me some love notes!**_


	16. I Don't Want to Grow Up!

Funny. Plotting. Flack and Keisha cuteness.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 16: I Don't Wanna Grow Up**  
During dinner Jake and I didn't even look at each other. My mom kept trying to make conversation but we would both reply curtly then stare at our potatoes.

"I have to go finish my homework." I said standing up and loading my plates into the dishwasher before going into my room.

But I had finished my homework but just decided to take out my anger and hurt in making a video, because that always works and I make a great music video. I heard the doorbell ring but I didn't get up to answer it like I usually do. I could hear my mom talking with someone outside before she knocked on my door.

"What?" I asked

"Flack is here," she stated.

I stood up, shut my laptop then walked to the front door where Flack was standing, looking down at the doormat. He smiled when he looked up at me.

"Hey you."

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a hug. "We just saw each other, like what, four hours ago? Can you really not get enough of me?" Flack laughed and rubbed his own shoulder.

"I got bored."

"So you walked three blocks over here to do what…do you want me to do an exotic dance in a panda suit?" I replied, giving him a joking look.

"That'd be great."

"Too bad, the panda suit is at the cleaners. You wanna go to the park?"

Flack nodded and I walked back into the house.

"I'm going to the park with Flack; I should be back in a little bit. And if anyone jumps us, I have big strong Flack here to…well; let's hope no one jumps us."

"Don't get knocked up." Jake mumbled and I shot him a look. My mom gestured for me to go and I walked outside and shut the door after grabbing my black and purple Clan hoodie with a bat diamond on it and sliding on my black Converse.

"Let's go, it's about two blocks away walking."

"You mean I walked _three blocks_ only to walk even more? You're not very good at this whole compassionate about my laziness thing." Flack laughed as we walked side by side down the street. "So, um, are you excited for homecoming?"

"Well yeah, the football game is always fun and the dance theme is pretty kick ass this year. How about you?" I asked, turning to watch him as he walked.

"Oh yeah, I am. I have a lot of fun at it every year."We continued to walk silently until we hit the park.

"_I WANT TO GO ON THE SLIDE!"_ he exclaimed.

"Flack, what are you, four?" I laughed chasing him on the park. He climbed up the little stairs and I followed him. Once we were at the top Flack motioned for me to go first and I did, but flack went immediately after me so he knocked me off the slide on the woodchips, falling on top of me. We lay there laughing for a little bit.

"Flack-Attack, I'm getting woodchips stuck in my abdomen. And just in case you were wondering, yes, it does hurt."

"But you're comfy."

"And you're really heavy. I can feel my inside squishing you donkey!" I laughed not wanting to get up.

Although there were woodchips in my stomach, it was still somewhat comfy underneath Flack. After a few minutes he stood up and helped me up.

"Come on, let's go to the swings." We sat on the swings and I looked down at my Converse, kicking a few woodchips with my toe. "So, how did things go over with Jake?"

"Flack, I don't want to talk about it."

"Keisha, come on, I'm your best friend. If you can't talk about it with me, then who can you talk about it with?"

One look into his warm blue eyes and I knew I couldn't not say anything.  
"It didn't go quite what I thought. He said something about sending me to boarding school and how much he hates me and wishes that my mom didn't have me and a lot of other stuff that made me kind of salty."

A part of me didn't want to say that but it just…slipped out, before I could stop it.

"Oh Keisha, don't be beating yourself up about it. Eventually he's gonna see that no matter what, you're like a fly who can't be killed. Pardon the analogy, but you know what I mean." I wasn't going to say anything about Jake taking a crack at me because I didn't want to worry Flack any more than I have. "So Danny and I, we're planning something big for Health. And we need you in it."

"Why me?" I laughed turning on the swing. Flack looked up and grinned.

"You're the in between person. We need a hitman…_hitwoman_…"

"Nice save."

"I try. But in all seriousness, are you in?" Flack asked but he was clearly hiding a fit of laughter behind his stolid voice.

"How can I be serious when you're making me laugh?" I asked laughing and leaning back. But there was no back and I fell over. Flack just laughed and pointed as I lay there laughing.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes you did, you existed!" I laughed rolling on the ground. Flack stood up from the swing and kneeled down by me.

"I'm sorry, I have to…"

"What are you…**FLACK**!" I screamed with laughter as Flack tickled my sides. I kicked out and rolled over but nothing ceased the tickling. "**FLACK**** WHEN I HAHA GET UP HAHA YOUR ASS IS HAHA GRASS!"**

"Yeah, I knew I'd make you laugh!" Flack laughed standing up and starting to run away. I lay there a minute trying to catch my breath before standing up and running after him.

"**FLACK****! GET OVER HERE!"**

"You have to catch me first!" Flack laughed and I chased him all through the playground, hopping over the sandbox and through the woodchips. In the small field used for soccer and such I finally caught up to him and tackled him. We lay there a minute trying to catch our breath before Flack spoke. "Well, you got me."

**SLAP!**

"I didn't even say anything inappropriate or hurtful that time!"

"No, but you tickled me."

"Touché." We laid there for another minute staring at each other before I realized I was the one on top. I stood up and brushed some grass clipping off of my hoodie. Flack didn't even bother brushing off his leather jacket.

"You dork." I laughed, brushing some grass shaving off of him. "What am I, your mother?"

"Eh." Flack laughed and I chuckled. The sun was starting to set and it was getting dark. And darkness meant…_mosquitoes_. "Come on, let's start walking home. We can take the long way."  
"All right." I followed Flack out of the park and we walked under the streetlights.  
"So, what exactly is it you like about Messer?"

"I don't know, he is smart, funny, sensitive…everything you're not." I said jokingly playfully shoving him. Flack chuckled before turning to look at me.

"I'm hurt," Flack stated.

"Sorry, in all seriousness though. I don't know. Something about him is just, I don't know, intoxicating. He's just so kind and sweet to everyone, and that's just awesome. Plus he's in sports and he just looks so gorgeous He's always ready to hang out and has this aura about him that people like. He gives the best hugs and somehow when I'm around him, I feel like every thing's all right."

"Kind of like how I'm feeling with you." I stopped in the street to turn and look at Flack. He looked back at me with his huge blue eyes and I inhaled.

"Flack..."

"No, no, I meant that like…you're my best friend and all that and I've never ever been closer to anyone. I didn't mean anything by it like _THAT_." Flack stuttered a bit before turning himself forward.

"Well, that was sweet. And I appreciate it." I said, giving him a hug. "Flack-Attack you're so emotional! It's cute!"  
"Aw shucks." Flack laughed giving me a hug and we walked back to my house arm in arm.  
Just two best friends walking home from the park, right?

All right guys I have made another call to the Paramedics to those of you that have cuteness overload cardiac arrests again. And they are in route as we comment! This gives us a bit of an insight on the bond they have and it was fun to type.

Shine on, lucky pennies, shine on.


	17. The Natives are Restless

**Okay guys i know i posted yesterday, but this individual is going to be very bored the entire weekend. Because the evil one didn't get us homework. *does dance* anyways so i might post a couple chapters this weekend. SOOOOO here is the next installment of Health class with Flack and Danny, with Montana and Keisha trying to control these animals.**

**Here's an update! Today's topic, LSD.  
And here is another apprentice made by Mac Taylor.**

**Chapter 17: The Natives are Restless**  
"All right class. Settle down…seriously, **SHUT UP!**" Coach yelled as we all scrambled to find our seats.

I sat at my place behind Flack and in front of Danny, this time Montana was sitting next to me.

"Now today we are going to go over acid," he said.

Flack started clapping and Coach shot him a look.

"Mr. Flack, I have half a mind to throw you out that two story window," he said.

"You should have stopped at 'half a mind'," Flack remarked.

**SLAP!**

"Keisha, you get an A for today."

"Thank you," I said as Flack rubbed the spot on his face where my palm hit, cursing underneath his breath. Montana chuckled but hid it in the sleeve of her hoodie.

"What? Montana? Laughing at someone else's pain? What kind of a person are you?" Danny asked tilting his eyebrow up, so I knew he was joking.

The only problem was Montana didn't exactly catch on.

"Oh my gosh, no. It was just funny because…no, it's not like that!"

"'Tana, I'm kidding."

"Oh."

"**MESSER**** SHUT THE HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR FACE!" **Coach yelled and all talking ceased as we all looked to the front of the classroom. "I'm not paid enough to do this job."  
"Funny, all my other teachers said that too."

"They would. Flack, they would." I muttered doodling on my agenda, scribbling out some inappropriate comment Flack wrote on there when he stole it the second day of school.

"Can I get back to my lecture?" Coach asked looking very irritated and just about ready to kill the two of them.

"Carry on, kind sir." Danny called, tipping an imaginary hat.

Montana, once again, started to giggle. Coach rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Anyways, the formal name for acid is Lysergic acid diethylamide, or LSD. Some crackpot took it when he was riding on his bike and reported that he was basically stuck in a cartoon for hours when he was riding his bike. Because that's _exactly_ what you want to do after you take a drug, go for a bike ride."

"Hey, if he were _stupid_ he would have _driven_."

"Mr. Flack…"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, people who have experienced LSD have all referred that it was like looking into a kaleidoscope with a lot of pictures and colors. We call these acid trips. So this crackhead…"

"Wouldn't he be an acidhead because he didn't actually do crack?"

"Are you being a smart ass Mr. Messer?"

"No, actually, at that point I was serious. _Now_ I'm a smart ass," Danny replied, leaning back in his chair against the wall.

"Well, we call that ride on the bicycle 'Bicycle Day' and it's a national holiday to hippies everywhere." I think he was trying to be as funny as Flack…oh wait…**FLACK**** ISN'T FUNNY!**

"I think they prefer the term counter-cultural."

"That's a _big word_ for you Mr. Flack; I would have expected something like that out of Mr. Messer. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"Or on acid." Danny replied which sent the entire class into a fit of laugher. Even Coach Mac couldn't help but start chuckling as he massaged his temples.

"Why did God punish me like this?" Coach Mac asked.

"Actually, I think they're kind of a mixed blessing." I said. "They're annoying as hell but we're never bored in this class."

"Keisha, stop trying to sugar coat their presence."

"_OUCH!"_

"Shut up Flack." I said poking his back with a pencil. Unfortunately I forgot to turn the pencil around and I poked him with the sharp end.

"**BITCH!"**

"Twice this week!" Coach Mac laughed slapping his desk in amusement.

"_Which!_ Which page?" Flack asked.

"We're not in the book this time." Montana responded with a small smile on her face, I think she rather enjoyed this.

"Shit."

"Anyways, he showed the world this drug he created and people began taking it to get into the whole color wheel thing. Anyone ever see the movie Dumbo? The pink elephant scene was probably what an acid trip would feel like."

"Oh gosh my little sister watched that last week..."

"Montana, you're so precious!" I laughed, reaching across the aisle and poked her with the eraser end of the pencil.

"How come she gets the eraser end?" asked Flack

"Because she doesn't make me to want to jump out a building, like others." I responded giving Flack a joking look.

"I second that." Coach said, giving Flack a glare.

"Coach, must we use such imagery?"

"And there he goes with his vocabulary again. Anyways, back on topic…" But before he could even get his thought out, Danny raised his hand again. "What Messer?"

"Can we watch Happy Feet?"

"Why the hell would we watch Happy Feet?"

"I heard that the guy who wrote it was on acid when he came up with the idea. I mean, it makes sense and all. The singing and dancing penguins…"

"Well, at least they're cute penguins. I mean, what if they were like, evil?" Montana said, totally getting into the conversation.

"It'd be like a penguin Felidae except less bloody and maybe a little less graphic." I responded and soon the whole class were in a bit of a conversation about what Happy Feet would be like without the niceness and fluffiness.

"Can we shut up about penguins?" The bell rang and we all stood up. "If you know what's best for yourself, and my mental health…OUT!" We all walked out still discussing penguins. As the four of us walked down the hallway we were stopped by Kendall.

"What happened in Health?" she asked. Flack merely snickered as he walked past her. "No, Flack, you gotta tell me!"

"Somehow you need to find a way to transfer in, that's the best class of the day!" Danny laughed as he started walking away. "Well Montana, it's been fun, but I'll see you next period." He said, touching Montana's shoulder before he walked away.

"Bye Danny."

"Well Montana, what do you think about Health."

"Well, uh…it's not boring." she answered.

**Not boring indeed. Next chapter up soon. Now, comment, leave me nice things to read when I come back. You all have been so awesome and I'm so happy I can share what I write with you guys!**


	18. Drenched

Okay, to clear anything up. They are all seniors in high school. I said that in the first post if I can recall. But probably not. But just for the record, they are all the same year. they call Montana the closest thing to a kid because of his innocence.

Here's an update!

And here is a full appearance made by Tim Speedle

**Chapter 18: Drenched**  
For lunch we decided to head back out to the quad but as luck would have it, during Music Theory, it started to rain.

"Guess we're not eating outside," Montana said writing some notes down on intervals as Mr. S explained them.

"Yeah, like a little rain is going to stop us, you're very funny," Danny said, as he was drawing something in his notebook, not paying attention at all.

"Danny, do you not see the size or the speed of the water molecules falling from the sky?" I asked, pointing with my pencil out the window. He shrugged before returning to his work of art.

"No, I see it. I just don't care."

"Mr. Messer, care to tell us this interval?" said Mr. Speedle. Danny totally was not paying attention as Mr. S played two notes on the keyboard. Everyone in the class turned around and stared at him.

"Perfect fifth," Danny replied without missing a beat. I'm pretty sure the clunking noise was my jaw hitting the floor. Mr. Speedle looked back at Danny who was cocking his eyebrow.

"Good job Mr. Messer," Mr. Speedle complemented. The bell rang and we all gathered our things.

"Shit Messer, how'd you _know_ that?" I asked as we walked out of the classroom, Montana right with us. Danny merely shrugged.

"Writing guitar music, you know these things. Hey, I'll see you outside," Danny promised, patting my shoulder before disappearing down the hallway. I stood there for a minute before Montana tapped my shoulder. I didn't expect it so I jumped about seven million feet in the air.

"**AH!"**

"Sorry! Oh gosh, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Montana, let's go and find the rest and try to convince that mindless idiot to eat outside. I really hope no one else in the group is that stupid…"

"**LET'S EAT OUTSIDE!"** Take just one shot at who said that. I'm serious, go take a shot.

"Flack, no!" Kendell said smacking his shoulder. "Just because Danny's an idiot doesn't mean you have to be one too."

"Oh, so now I'm an idiot?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Stella replied, looking behind her shoulder at Danny. "I know you're giving me a look and no, that look doesn't especially bother me."

"You're so mean." Danny muttered walking to Ryan and placing his arms on her shoulders. "Ryan, Stella is being mean."

"I'm sorry Danny. But the truth sometimes hurts," Ryan remarked. Danny took his hands off of his shoulders and walked over to me, making his eyes huge. Oh, he's looking for some sympathy now…

"Keisha…make them stop being mean. Remember the good times we had? Remember the massage?" I sighed; _he really knows how to use that against me..._

"No, I don't be knowing anything about that."

"Well, _I'M_ eating outside." Flack muttered walking outside in the rain and getting drenched. "_I don't care that I'm wet!"_

"Well, I care because I have to sit next to you next period! I don't care to smell wet Flack!" Stella yelled. Flack merely stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh yeah that's mature."

"I think I shall join him." Danny said walking outside and also getting soaked. We stood there in silence before Sid spoke.

"Damn, we can't just leave them outside like that." he said

"I can. Watch me." Stella responded before turning around. "Anyone want to go to the Café?" The rest of us walked after her before we heard the door open and sloshing feet from down the hallway.

"_DON'T LEAVE USSS!"_ But Flack is not the most, uh, graceful person I have ever known and slid on the floor with his wet feet before toppling over on top of Hawkes. Because Flack was wet they slid down the hallway a few feet. "Hey there Shel."

"Hey Flack…oh man _NOW I'M WET!_" Hawkes muttered pushing Flack off of him who was laughing like a hyena at this point. "Grow up man."

"No, I like acting four." Flack replied, standing up. "Come here Keish…give me a hug…"

"No! Get away from me!" I laughed as I ran around the hallway with Flack following me. Danny decided it would be fun to do that to me as well and was also chasing me. Danny caught me first and pressed me close to him. Not that I should be complaining but come on people, he was wet. Flack glommed onto me after him.

"You two are suck freaks!" I laughed breaking from their hold and retreating to Montana. "Montana protect me!" Montana just laughed. "If I'm ever in the market for a bodyguard, I'll have to make a mental note never ever consider you."

"Sorry."

"Aw, it's not your fault Montana." Danny laughed messing up the girl's hair. "You'd better get used to comments like that, Keisha's pretty snarky."

"I'm the snarky one? You're the definition of snarky!" I laughed punching Danny's shoulder playfully. Due to the two wet idiots my dark grey hoodie was now soaked.

"Now I'm all wet," I said. Danny opened his arms again with a huge grin on his face. "What the heck? I'm already wet?" I said giving him a hug. Danny smiled as he pressed me close to him.

"Stella would never do this."

"You're right, I wouldn't." We let go and I turned to Flack who was looking very much alone.

"You want a hug too big guy?" Flack looked up and nodded excitedly almost like a little puppy with his sudden mood change. His blue eyes lit up as he took me into his arms.

"_OH MAN YOU'RE WETTER THAN DANNY!"_ I could hear a small snicker behind me.

"**DANNY**** YOU DIRTY BIRD!"** I called

We went to Study Hall when the bell rang for once in our lives. We had hung out in the Café and nothing interesting had happened, there were a few jokes, sexual innuendos made but overall nothing you wouldn't expect from this rambunctious group. The study hall monitor was hunched over pieces of paper as Danny and I walked up, or rather sloshed up.

"We never dried did we?" I asked

"Well, I'm partially dry, because I'm not the idiot who decided '_hi, my name's Danny Messer, I'm a dumbass who loves running in the rain'_." The monitor sort of stared at us before checking us off and insisting we go somewhere to dry before our brain fell out of our ears onto the floor. Yeah, I didn't get it either.

"Oh come on, do _not_ tell me you don't love running around in the rain." Danny said as we walked down the hallway towards the band room.

"No, I do. But I don't know, it has to be the right kind of rain, you know?" I commented.

"There's a right kind?" Danny asked as he opened the door into the auditorium.

"You know, a huge rainstorm with no thunder, rain is just pouring down so hard you can't see before it slowly lets up as you're dancing around. It's just so perfect, you know." Danny looked at me with this expression which showed out weirded out he was. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Danny chuckled looking away and placing a hand on his face. I slapped his shoulder, which provoked a few good chuckled. We opened the door to the band room and were hit by the extreme cold air. Mind you, we're still wet at this point.

"I'm out," Danny said running to the auditorium as I stood there shivering.

"Right behind you."

Okay, a short little filler while I gather my thoughts as to the next chapter.


	19. Crash

**WARNING: This chapter contains lots and I mean lots of Flack cuteness and Keisha hitting people with pillows.**

**So enjoy! :D**  
**Chapter 19: Crash**  
"So _why_ exactly won't you talk to Danny?" Stella asked as she barreled her car down the street. I was holding on to the side of the seat with my seat belt on. My Lord she knows how to scare me just by driving.

"Because I just don't think he sees me in the way I see him…did you just blow a stop sign?" Stella turned around and watched the red sign fall behind.

"Dang. Guess I did. Good thing there weren't any cops there."

"Stella, somehow whenever I'm with you, I always end up fearing my life. Thank you for all the insecurities." I muttered grasping onto the edge of the seat. It was still raining and we were headed to someone's house to finish up a Sociology project. "Are you sure your car can handle this?"

"My car is fine in the rain. But to make you happy, I will slow down." We approached a red stoplight and Stella stopped, the rain was pelting the window at this point making me a little bit nervous. "Wow, the rain's getting worse."

"Yeah…this isn't the perfect rain for dancing." I mumbled looking out the window at the blurred lights shining through the raindrops collecting on the window.

"What's this about dancing?" she asked

"Nothing." I responded turning and looking ahead to the stoplight. The stoplight had now changed to green and Stella eased forward.

"Shit, I can't see anything." As she turned I could see blinding headlights headed for us.

"**STELLA**** LOOK OUT!"**

A force unlike anything I ever felt slammed into the car sending us sliding back. We were shot sideways in an instant. My seat belt was tight against my chest and I could feel it rubbing my skin raw. In an instant my head banged off of various metals before the car came to a complete stop.

It took a minute to gather my thoughts and decide what had just happened. The air was heavy with the smell of metal and burning tires. The sounds around me were mostly screams and the sound of the rain pouring down. I moved my arms then my legs. Good, I was functional. Boy, Stella would get a kick out of…_STELLA__!_ "Stella...you okay?" I called

"Keisha? Oh my God I'm glad you're not dead."

"…yeah. I'm glad you're not dead either. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…oh wait! We got a gusher!" I pried through some of the metal blocking up to see Stella covering up a spot on her black shirt…it was blood.

"Stella!"

"No, Keish, I am okay. We just have to stay calm" My head was pounding but although I was petrified for Stella and our own safety, I felt myself slipping out of consciousness. "Keisha! Come back!"

But I didn't.

**~Third Person POV~**  
Flack was quite content at this point, watching Seinfeld knowing on his favorite couch to unwind from the stress of the day. He was seconds away from drifting off to sleep when the phone rang, jolting him awake.

"Oh damn!" he muttered opening his eyes and walking to the phone in the kitchen. He inhaled before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Don, its Miss. Thomas."

"Oh hey. What's going on?" Flack asked stifling a yawn.

"Donald..." Miss Thomas spoke, trying to find the right words to say.

Someone rarely called Flack, Donald. It was only used when he was in major trouble or something extremely bad had happened. Since he wasn't in major trouble he knew something really bad has happened.

"What's wrong Miss Thomas?" he asked.

"Donald, Keisha and Stella were in a car accident," she said.

That sure was a waker-upper and in seconds the content feeling was gone and replaced with fear and worry in the pit of his heart.

"Oh my God, are they okay?" _Please don't let Keisha die…_  
"They are both alive, that's all we know right now."

"Oh my God, Keisha! I'll be there soon."

He grabbed a hoodie and shoved his feet into my shoes. His family went out to dinner so he scribbled a note saying Keisha was in the hospital and that he was there and had my phone on me, etc.

He opened the door and was greeted by a steady shower of rain. _Did they hydroplane?_ But Flack just pulled the hood on his head and made his way to the car. When he got in the car he didn't turn it on. He smacked the steering wheel and wiped away at his face. A couple very small, very subtle tears had made their way down his face.

"God dammit Keisha," Flack muttered wiping his eyes again.

Before he did anything he pulled his cell phone out to call someone he needed to see.

"Hello?" said Danny

"Danny, it's Flack. Look, are you doing anything important right now?" Flack asked.

"Just this half-assed History review. What's up? you sound upset."

"Keisha and Stella got into a car accident and I need someone to drive me to the hospital, I can't drive myself without going nuts." There was a bit of a pause before Danny answered.

"Are they _okay_?"

"We don't know yet." Flack responded. "Can you come?"

"Well, yeah. I'll be right there." Flack hung up the phone and wiped his eyes again with his hoodie.

"Damn lashes." he muttered as he looked outside.

What on earth would happen if Keisha was hurt badly, or worse, if she _died_? He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He tried to picture her smiling laughing face at the park the day before when he was tickling her.

The bright lights of Danny's car woke him up from his dreamlike state and he got in the passenger side, leaning against the window and sighing. Normally, Danny would yell at him for leaning against the glass, but Danny could see this was not exactly Flack's day.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Danny asked, resting his hand on Flack's shoulder. Flack looked across the seat at one of his best friends who looked concerned.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about Stell and Keisha."

"I know you are, but Stella's a tough old bird. She'll pull through. Keisha will too."

"Yeah. Let's get going," Danny smiled a bit before putting his car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

They made it to the hospital in record time and ran inside sopping wet. Flack slid on the waxed floor and ran into Danny and they both tumbled into the receptionist's desk. The receptionist at the desk had seen them coming and got out of the chair as the boys fell over the desk on the other side.

"Hello." Danny greeted waving.

"Hello…can I help you?" she asked.

"Can you point us in the direction of either Keisha Thomas or Stella Bonasara's room?" Danny asked standing up and helping Johns up.

"Are the families here?" Flack asked, scanning the waiting room.

"The Bonasara family is, we couldn't get a hold of the Thomas'." Shit, Jake probably is finding some excuse to not see her. Bastard. "They are both down the hall. Bonasara is on the right, Thomas is on the left."

"And are they okay?" Flack asked inhaling bracing himself for the worst.

The receptionist smiled as they climbed to the other side.

"Considering the shape of the car and what had happened, they were both very lucky. Stella has a rather ugly puncture wound as well as a noticeably sized bruise on her other side. Keisha had a concussion and she has a large burn from the seatbelt. They both are going to be just fine." Flack exhaled and Danny slapped his shoulder.

"See? And you were worried about our little troopers. Can we see them?" The receptionist nodded and Danny smiled.

"Thank you…er…_Judy_." Danny thanked, his eyes finding the small plaque which held the name.

"Sweetie, I'm not Judy. She's on vacation and I'm just taking her shift," she said.

Danny blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Of course you aren't…Flack…_I think we'd better go now_…" Danny said and they both walked down the hallway to find their friends.

~**Keisha's POV**~  
"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" **I yelled as the nurse approached me with a large needle. Seriously, it was about seven inches long and she wanted to stick it in my **BACK?!** I think not.

"We just need to run some tests, Keisha. Calm down."

"Are you sticking that needle in me?"

"Yes, we have to."

"**THEN I WILL NOT OBLIGE!" **I yelled grabbing a pillow and waving it in front of me. "Take your sharp doctorial instruments and take them elsewhere!"

"Keisha, _stop kicking_!"

"**NEVER!"**

"Keisha, even when you have a head injury you're still a stubborn ass." I stopped and stared at the nurse who looked as shocked as I did.

"What…how could you say that?"

"I didn't," the nurse responded and we both turned to see Flack's smiling face leaning against the door frame.

"Flack you're such an asshole. While I let my guard down, the nurse moved towards me and before I could control myself, the pillow flew over and whapped her in the head.

"That is _IT!_ We need some backup!" She stomped out of the room and Flack walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. I was sitting there with a grin on my face.

"You're so proud of yourself right now."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Did you happen to see the size of that needle?" I said getting back into the bed. "They'll be back and I need you to defend me."

"All right. So, how are you feeling?"

"I have this major headache and not a lot is making sense but it's not much different than usual. Although I do feel like someone is driving a large saw through my skull. "I have this major headache and not a lot is making sense but it's not much different than , as a matter of fact, it is quite painful." I laughed pulling my soft feathery weapon out and placing it behind my head. "They're keeping me here until morning. Hey, how did you find out anything?" Flack held up his cell phone.

"Your mom." He scooted to the edge of the bed and took me in his arms pressing me close to him.

"Well _hey there _Flack." I laughed patting his back.

"I was worried about you Keisha." He muttered into my shoulder tightening his grip on my shoulders. "I was so scared."

"Flack-Attack I'm fine. You can't get rid of me that easily." I laughed as he rubbed my back. "I'm okay though, I swear."

"I just wanted to make sure. You're my best friend; I never wanted to lose you."

"And you never will. Trust me; I'm like a bug you can't kill." Danny walked into the room and while we were hugging he clapped a hand on my shoulder. Danny!? Has to see me like this? Great…what a night.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How are you?" He laughed and rubbed my shoulder as Flack had let go and stood up so Danny can make his way to sit next to me.

"I think I'm okay, I wasn't in a car accident tonight. How's your head?" Danny asked quietly, brushing his hand over the side of it.

"It's okay. It hurts like a mother trucker though, I can't lie." Danny chuckled and took me into a hug.

"_Atta girl." _

"Ahem." We all looked to see my favorite nurse standing at the door. "I need to get in here, and I need you two out."

I took up my pillow and pulled it as if it was a weapon. I was ready to do battle.  
"Okay." Danny said standing up and messing up my hair.

"Take care kid." Flack walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"Be sure to hit them hard."

"**Sir!"**

"Will do." Flack and Danny walked out and five nurses came in. "Oh shit…you meant it when you said you'd bring backup…"

**Yeah, everyone's okay after that. I was bored and wanted to write something thrilling. So there you all go. Leave me love notes.**


	20. Teddy Bears and Needles

**Chapter 20: Teddy Bears and Needles**  
Because I had a concussion I wasn't allowed to sleep and that bothered me greatly. I mean, seriously? Why deprive me of my sleep? But around six in the morning I was rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair despite my protests that I could stand and walk by myself.

"My injury was to my _head_, not to my _feet_." I grumbled as I got into my mom's car.

"Keisha, even with a head injury I can't get you to shut up," my mom said getting in the driver's seat and turning the ignition on. As we drove my mom turned and looked at me. "So, did you ever find out what happened?"

"Some guy hydroplaned when he ran a red light and crashed into us. I don't know his name and if I did, I'd probably forget it in my deprived mental state." I muttered looking out the window.

All the light streaming in the window was brighter than I remember it being. My mind flashed back to the night before in the hospital room. Flack had muttered something, but _what on earth did he say?_ We pulled into the driveway as I was struggling with myself.

"All right, we need to get you inside and to your room." I threw my legs to the other side of the car and my mom shrieked as I almost toppled to the floor, catching myself on the door handle. _Guess I was a bit too dizzy to walk._

"I feel…drunk." I said.

"Come on Keisha…I can't lift you…Jake!" _Oh HELL no._ The man stumbled outside and stared as we stood there, me hanging on the car handle for dear life.

"Get off the damn handle; you're going to break it." _Oh, I'm breaking something all right…_

"Jake, I need you to help me get her inside, she can't walk." Jake stopped in front of me and I glared at him. _Where's my pillow when I need it?_

"Looks fine to me."

"Jake, please." Jake sighed and picked me up roughly, practically tossing me around. It didn't do wonders for my condition; I could feel my skull bouncing around in my cranium as I tried to focus on my thoughts. Once we were inside I was tossed on the bed, bouncing before settling in a lying position.

"There, she's there." I rubbed my forehead as I glared at him. "So what now?"

"She's been kept awake and now she need to sleep…_YOU HEAR THAT? SLEEP!_"

"Why is everyone yelling?" I muttered pulling my pillow over my head to block out the noise. I felt a slight jump on the bed and I opened my eyes to see Dee sitting on the bed at my feet, his head cocked as if he were curious.

"Hey girl."

"Dee, get out." My mom walked in and ordered for her to get out. Before she jumped off my bed, I took hold of her and gave him a hug.

"Please don't make her leave; she's not going to do anything. Besides, I need a buddy." My mom rolled her eyes but I knew she wouldn't make Dee leave.

"Sick people are so confusing." She laughed as she walked out the door.

"But the smart ones hate being alone." I laughed before settling myself in for a nice long deserved nap, my dog at my side.

"Ssh, I think she's asleep," said a voice Well, now I'm not, I thought as I opened my eyes and got adjusted to the light. Standing in front of me were Sid and Adam. "Oh see look Adam, you woke her up!" said Sid

"How the heck is this _my_ fault?" asked Adam

"It's always your fault Adam. Hi Keisha, how are you?" Sid asked, bending down and giving me a hug. "I heard about what happened."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, he told us about how lucky you and Stella were. We just visited Stella at the hospital after they stitched her up," said Adam

"She was swearing something awful." Ryan laughed before pointing beside the bed. "I got you a balloon at the hospital because I thought you were still there."

"Aw Sid you're so sweet." I laughed looking up at the balloon. "It's a Girl?"

"They ran out of Get Well Soon. But I crossed it out with Sharpie and wrote 'Get Well Soon'." I laughed and held out my arms.

"Come here you goof!" Adam seemed a little hesitant. "What? I don't bite."  
"But I don't want to…break you or anything."

"You talk as if I'm made of glass. Come here and give me a hug." He stood up and gave me a hug. "Thank you."

"I baked you cookies. They're in the kitchen," said Adam

"Oh Adam, whatever am I going to do without you?" I laughed sitting up. "So, how is Stella besides the whole swearing thing?"

"She goes home tomorrow then she's resting for at least a week. I'm afraid we may have taken your Sociology partner." Sid laughed and leaned back, almost falling off the bed in his slight moment of clumsiness. "By the way, school was no fun without the two of you. Flack was moping the entire day about how you weren't there."

"He was?" I asked sitting up and scooting forward a little bit.

"Yeah. But he's so glad you're okay, I don't know what he would do without you." Adam said sitting on the bed. He really knows how to make me feel awkward.

"So...do you have a headache?" Sid asked, looking into my eyes.

"No, I go to the hospital after a car crash and treated for a concussion because I felt like it. _Yes I have a headache_." I picked Dee up and set her on my lap. "I have a partner."

"Ooh! I forgot you had a dog! She's so cute!" Sid said picking up and playing with her, making goofy faces at him. Dee gave me a look that said "mommy help me."

"Hey Keisha, did they stab you with the big needle?"

**SLAP!**

After Sid and Adam left I was lightly dozing off when I heard a small knock at the door. My mom answered it because let's face it, I wasn't going to. I heard the door open and a small voice.

"Hi Miss Thomas, I'm one of Keisha's friends at school. I was just seeing how she was."

"Would you like to see her? She's the first door on the left." _God, a terrorist could be at the door and my mom would let them in. I feel safe._

"Oh, thank you." I heard footsteps come towards my door and it opened slowly. I opened my eyes and looked behind me to the door. Standing there was Montana with a very concerned look on his face.

"Hi Montana."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah, don't even worry about it, you didn't. Sid and Adam were here earlier. Just make yourself comfortable and tell me about life at school. Or tell me anything really. The hospital is like a little bubble." She sat down on the edge of the bed and handed me a bag.

"This is for you." I opened the bag and pulled out a small brown teddy bear. She must know of my obsession with teddy bears.

"Oh Montana, thank you." I held out my arms for a hug and he gave me one, but she was very careful, as if, like Adam, she feared he would break me. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. But how are you? I mean, that must have been pretty scary."

"Yeah, it was. But it went a lot quicker when I passed out." I chuckled setting the bear next to me.

"You passed out?"

"Yeah, but the EMT said that was the quietest he saw me for the rest of the night. I hit a nurse with a pillow when she was trying to stick a seven inch needle in my back." Montana winced at the mention of the needle and its size.

"Oh gosh, that would hurt."

"They eventually got it in but it hurt, yeah. They said something about me thanking them in the long run, but I don't believe a word of it." Montana chuckled a bit before we sat there in an awkward silence.

"But, you're okay right?" she asked

"Oh yeah. Given a few days' rest I should be running around up to no good teenage shenanigans in no time at all." I chuckled. The door was pushed open and Dee walked in. Montana's eyes lit up as he picked up the small golden retriever.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"Her name is Dee. She's very friendly." Montana was softly talking to the dog as her hand ran over Dee's golden fur.  
"She's a good dog."

"Thank you. Her my partner in crime around here. We saved her when he was a puppy, she lived on the street. But how is everyone?"

"Everyone's good. It was little boring in Health without you. Flack wasn't even as sarcastic as he usually is." Montana responded, still petting Dee who was clearly enjoying it.

"_No_, is he sick?"

"Oh gosh, I don't know. But Danny was as sarcastic as ever, you know." Montana said laughing a little bit, his attention still on the dog. "How's Stella?"

"I haven't seen her since the accident, but Sid and Adam told me she's going to be okay, she's got stitched in her side from the metal. But I think we'll both truck through this just fine."

"That's good. I got worried when Danny was telling the story." Aww Motana is just so precious. "So I thought I'd come see how you're doing, make sure you're okay, and all that."

"I appreciate the thought Montana, I really do."

"Well, you were my first friend here…"

"AW Montana, you're too cute for words." I laughed and Dee sat up in Lindsey's lap, looking at me. "I know, you think you need a treat." I said, pulling a treat out of the bag on the table. "Montana, you want to give this to her?"

"Okay." Montana said, taking the treat and offering it to the dog who took it in a slobbery mess. "Good girl." Dee reached up and licked Lindsey's face as she laughed. I sat back and sighed. _These two were going to have a good bond, I could tell. _

All right, we needed more Montana. And Sid would be the one with the "It's A Girl" balloon. Just had to throw that in there. Leave me love notes!!!


	21. The Natives are Bored

So a few days ago I had a sad flack moment. I can remember where I describe how when Keisha wasnt at school and Flack wasn't himself and was moping around like nobody's business.....anyways so I had a similar experience. Except my friend wasn't hit by a hyperplaneing car. He was just out sick and my day was thrown off and I was just moping around like nobodys business. Well my days have been better now since he is back in school and now we tell jokes about another one of my teachers.

Anywho.... before i ramble on too much

And more Health class awaits!!!

**Chapter 21: The Natives are Bored**  
I went back to school on Friday of that week. Stella had come home but she's on bed rest until Tuesday before she gets her stitches out in a few weeks. I had never been so happy to see my group again.

"Hey guys!" I called walking over to the group.

Standing there already was Kendell, Hawkes, Montana, Sid, and Adam.

"Hey!" Kendell called running over and giving me a hug. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I am doing just fine." Kendell said before letting me go.

"Keisha I didn't miss you." A voice called from behind the pillar.

"Love you too Hockey." I laughed giving him a big hug which he returned. "Well guys, I haven't seen some of you all week, so what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know, you guys just wanna go to my house and watch some movies?" Sid asked, shrugging. "I don't think I have a lot of energy to do anything else." I bet he was trying to make me feel better about my condition.

"Yeah, I'm in." I said and everyone else agreed.

"Okay, so meet at my house at six, we'll order pizza and make a night of it." This sounded fun, we could just chill out.

"That sounds fun." Montana said nodding. "I'll go. But I need someone to pick me up."

"I can do that." I volunteered, raising my hand. Montana looked my way and smiled.

"Thank you Keisha. I appreciate it." We sat there in silence when we heard the roar on an engine.

"Hey Danny is here!" I said as the car slid into a parking spot without so much as touching the end of the barrier that marks the parking lots. You know, the ones I always hit whenever I'm parking. The door opened and out came Danny and Flack. Flack stopped when he saw me and held his arms out.

"You're here!" I stood up and ran into his embrace. He picked me up and swung me around. "I didn't think you'd be in until at least Monday! Oh this is awesome!"

"Flack! I feel like my skull is going to fall out of my ears. Please, no!" He just laughed and put me down, ruffling my hair when I was on the ground. "Flack! I actually spent time with my hair this morning!"

"Well it looks good." Sid said, standing next to me.

"Aw Sid you're so awesome!" I said giving him a hug. "Where's Adam?"

"Here!" Adam called running up to us balancing his rather large English book in one hand and a Starbucks cup in another.

"Well Adam that's _quite_ a balancing act."

"You know what Flack…" As he was getting ready to scold him, his English book slid out of his hands but Danny was there and grabbed it out of the air. Flack merely laughed.

"Flack you're so mean." Sid muttered before helping Adam try and put her English book in her backpack. "Geez Adam what on _earth_ can you possibly stuff in here?"

"Just some notes and extra credit projects, plus there's some books for reading when I'm bored."

"When you're bored, just watch Flack for an hour." Hawkes muttered. "That's what I do when I'm bored."

"See? I provide some amusement! I'm not _totally_ useless." The bell rang and we all looked back at the building. "Well, see you all inside."

First period and homeroom was just filled with random people asking how I was and all that and where the hell Stella was. To be quite honest, I didn't know that many people knew me around the school. I was almost relieved to walk into Health and see my three guys sitting in our usual spot.

"When you were gone, Montana took your seat." Danny said grinning like a madman. Montana looked around quickly before looking at the desk.

"Montana!" I laughed pretending to shake the girl's shoulders. "My seat is very precious to me; it is the borderline between sanity." I remarked, pointing and Danny, "to insanity." I said pointing to Flack who was sitting there not really doing anything, he just looked suspicious.

"Oh gosh, well, Flack told me to sit there. You know, to fill the void." The door slammed and the room snapped to attention as Coach Mac paced the room.

"Nice to see you back Thomas, perhaps you can keep better control of those two," he remarked, "than Miss. Monroe did." I turned around to face Danny who was staring down at his desktop but he was grinning like he was guilty.

"Stink bombs?"

"Silly string actually."

"I didn't think we were _that_ bad."

"Flack, you're always bad. That's the way the world works. You break something, I clean it up, and life goes on as it should."

"I didn't think it was my fault…oh gosh…"

"Montana, it's not your fault you're not exactly a…prison warden." I said, patting the younger girl's shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice terminology." Danny muttered.

"Can we get off the subject?" Coach Mac yelled and the room was blanketed in silence. You could hear a pin drop, the problem was no one had a pin, so we don't know if we could hear one drop. "Now today we're discussing alcohol."

"Now _THAT_ Danny knows about."

"Shut up Flack!"

"Flack…"

**SLAP!**

"Another A for the day." Coach Mac said before walking to the other side of the room and leaning against his desk. "Now, alcohol is possibly the most commonly abused form of a drug because it's very easy for anyone to get if they tried hard enough."

"Coach Mac, this is giving me some ideas…are you trying to corrupt us?" Flack asked raising his hand. Coach rolled his eyes and smacked his face with his palm.

"No Flack, it's easy for me to get because I'm over 21."

"I'll say," said Danny

"That's enough Mr. Messer!" Danny leaned back in his chair utterly pleased with himself for what he had accomplished. "Now then. The legal limit for driving in New York while intoxicated for you guys is _ZERO._ Even that wine crap they give you at church will show up."

"That is the only way Montana will ever get busted."

"Oh gosh…"

"**FLACK****!" **Flack slammed his head on the desk and Coach exhaled before massaging his temple with two fingers. "Okay, before we…yes Keisha?"

"Is it true that Nyquil will show up?"

"Yes it will show up. So don't get drunk of cold medication than take your Ford out for a spin."

"Actually, I drive a Nissan."

"Oh God Thomas, you're turning into **THEM**." Flack sat up in his seat and slammed the top of his desk with his palm.

"Hey! Is that an insult?" Flack asked.

"Yeah Flack, I do believe it _was_." Danny responded, grinning again.

"Danny…why are you grinning?" Coach asked.

"Because I know it creeps you out sir."

"I'm just ignoring that side of the room." He walked to the other side of the room by the door and leaned against it. "Now, I want an **HONEST** poll, who has drinken alcohol this year?"

"Actually, I believe the word you wanted was _drunken_." said Danny

"Shut up Danny. This isn't English class."

"Clearly."

"Moving on, a lot of things contain alcohol but we don't drink it. An example is nail polish remover. I'm sure every girl, and Danny, has used it."

"Oh come on! Why are you only burning me today?" Danny wondered

"Because I know it makes you mad." Danny snapped his fingers in anger, he had been beaten. "Although you all may use it, you don't drink it…hand down Flack. But the most common form of alcohol consumed in the US is beer. There is also wine and hard liquor. I guarantee you'll be exposed to all of these in, yes, college. It's going to happen, I'm not going to be the teacher that lies to you and says it doesn't happen because it does. You'll often get challenged to drinking games at frat houses and whatnot…what Flack?"

He just looked irritated as Flack sat there and raised his hand.

"Can you, uh, _explain_ some of these games to us? You know, just to be on the safe side."

"No."

"Our future hangs in the balance here and all you can say is no?"

"Yes."

"So you will?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…**SHUT UP**!" Flack sat back in his seat as Coach looked through his lesson plans on his desk. "All right, when you drink it messes up your coordination so you trip and fall into everything and drop everything. If you want an example, watch Keisha walk around the school."

"**COACH!" **I yelled in protest.

"It also messes up your inhibitions and your ability to make decisions so you may do things you never intended to do. Let's use an example, oh I don't know, Keisha and Danny are at a party and they both drink a _wee bit_ too much."

"Oh God…" Danny laughed

"Danny, this is just an example." I said as I noticed the expression on his face. His expression lightened in the slightest degree before Coach stated again.

"Anyways, they both drink too much and they both have a little fun and Keisha ends up pregnant. Neither of them remembers it because they could have blacked out."

"Wouldn't I remember something that important? I would be with child!"

"Oh GOD…_pregnant_…"

"**Look how red Danny's getting!" **Flack yelled pointing at the smaller boy who by now had buried his face into his arms to hide the obvious blushing he was going through.

"Lord just one class without them…" The bell rang at precisely the right time. "Get out!" We all scrambled for our seats and I walked by Danny just to make sure every thing's okay with him.

"Danny!" He turned around slowly. His face was still red but he had a relieved expression on his face.

"Keisha?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"I'm sorry I got you figuratively pregnant."

"It's…okay Danny."

"Ooh! Can I be the godfather?" Flack asked

**SLAP!**

**And there you have it! another scence from the heath class  
**


	22. Caution Enter at Your Own Risk

**You guys, I am so honored to write for you and you all are just so...oh gosh I can't even begin to describe it. I'm a word nerd, yet I am at a total loss of words here. Thank you.**

**Okay I will be at camp for a few days so I will not be updating for a few days!**

**Sooooooooo................leave me love notes because I love them!**

**Chapter 22: Caution; Enter At Your Own Risk**  
Later that night I was running around my house, my dog following me through the hallways.

"Mom! I can't find my Panic at the Disco hoodie!"

"Which one? Sweetie, you have a lot of hoodies!" I turned around to try and go back to my room to find it when I tripped over Dee and crashed into the wall. "Are you okay? I heard banging!" My mom called from the kitchen. I sat up and shook my head as Dee walked in front of me and licked my face.

"If Flack were here he would have twisted that around in his head." The doorbell rang moments later as if on cue. "Hold on!" I gathered the motivation to stand up and walk to the door. Flack was standing outside wearing none other than his leather jacket, worn jeans, and a black T shirt.

"Hi Keisha!"

"I suppose I'm driving you to this little shindig then." I muttered opening the door and letting him in. He walked in and nodded.

"Yeah I assumed that when I walked the three blocks to get here…**HI MISS THOMAS**!"

"Flack…are you _ever_ home?" My mom asked walking out of the kitchen. Flack shook his head and she sighed. "All right then. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Flack thanked kicking his shoes off and placing them by the door. Dee bounded up to him barking, her little tail wagging. "Hey there little lady." He got down on the floor so he was eye level with Dee and they began to wrestle in the middle of the hallway.

"I guess you're not getting to the laundry room."

"Nope. Guess not." I said walking into my room and opening my closet, the first place I looked for my hoodie but I only really looked halfheartedly . Sitting on top of a pile of shoes was the cream and brown striped hoodie on it, with floral designs bordering the inside. "Found it!"

"Let me guess, your closet?"

"_Grr I hate life_." I shut the closet and now Flack was on the floor with Dee sitting on top of him.

"Keish…can you get her off of me?"

"Oh you're so cute Dee." I cooed, getting down on the floor and patting her head. "Good girl."

"Keisha…" Flack whined and gave me a pleading look. I laughed and lifted the Retriever off of him. He sat up and grinned at me.  
"Oh see? You weren't going to leave me underneath your big heavy dog now were you? You _love_ me." I sighed and nudged him with my foot as I stood up and he stayed sitting on the ground.

"I swear to God, your maturity level is, like, four." I muttered. He stuck out his lip and offered his hand. I sighed and helped him stand up.

"Thank you kindly. So what time are we leaving?"

"We have to leave early because I have to pick Montana up." Flack's smile fell a little bit as I was getting everything together. "Why so blue koala bear?"

"Nothing. So we're leaving now?" I nodded and picked up my messenger bag.

"That's the plan." Flack shoved his feet back into his shoes as I pulled on my slip on Vans. "All right Madre, we're on our way!"

"Don't get into another car accident!" she called

"Can't promise that!" I called as I walked out.

"**BYE MISS THOMAS!"**

"Bye Flack."

We arrived at Montana's house a couple of minutes later.

"This it?" I asked looking down at the address Montana had written down during Lunch. Or rather, scribbled down because I couldn't read it to save my life. "I can't read this, it's like _you_ wrote it Flack."

"Well then, it's more like reading your chicken scratch."

"Touche." I got out of the car and Flack followed suit. "Okay I guess you're coming with."

"I just don't want you to get jumped. This is a shady part of town."

"Flack…our town doesn't **HAVE** a shady part. It's suburban Manhattan. What more on Earth could you possibly want?" I muttered before knocking on the door. In a matter of moments the door opened to a smiling Archie.

"Hi Keisha! Hi Flack I just, uh, need to get my other shoe on," she laughed and we looked down to her feet.

One sported a gray gym shoe but the other one was merely her sock foot.

"Come on in."

We walked inside to see the inside of her house. It was what I would have pictured for Montana's house, very quaint and plain but still vibrant. There were boxes scattered everywhere but I just chalked it up to he had just moved in. Sitting inside the living room was an older man, which I assumed was his father.

"Hey Dad, this is Keisha and Flack."

"Ah, the Health class crew." _Her__ dad knows about our health class…oh boy…_ "Nice to meet you, I'm Lindsey's father." Johns leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Who the hell is Lindsey?"

"Montana."

"Gotcha."

"Gosh I can't find my shoe…wait, I think the dog has it." A small black terrier went streaking past us holding Montana's lost shoe in its mouth. "Come back here!" Montana laughed jogging after it. We chuckled and Montana's dad put down his paper and looked up at us.

"Are we in trouble?" Flack asked with a genuinely scared look on his face and Montana's dad laughed while shaking his head.

"No."

"God Flack, why do you always think you're in trouble?" I laughed playfully smacking the New Yorker's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for including Lindsey in your group, she's usually very shy when she goes into a new school and it's a little hard for her to make friends."

_Oh...poor Montana_. I thought as my heart sank thinking of poor Montana sitting all alone in Health that first day.

"Not a problem Mr. Monroe, she fits right in with our group. _Trust me_."

"Well that's good; Lindsey's found herself a good group of friends." Montana walked into the room with her other shoe on, his jacket slung over her shoulder.

"I see we have recovered the shoe." Flack laughed clapping Montana on the back.

"Gosh sorry. I'm all good now. All right Dad, we're going to head out now. Bye."

"Bye Lindsey, have fun." Montana smiled as we walked out of his house and to my car.

"**I CALL SHOTGUN!" **Flack yelled

"I think we should let Montana decide where she's sitting, she's putting her life in my hands."

"I am too!"

"Well, you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh gosh… I'll sit in the front…it has airbags…"

**I thought that was a good line to end on. Now I am working feverishly to make up for lost time. I guess I owe you guys at least one more chapter by the end of the night and we'll call it square then? Shine on my lucky pennies!**


	23. Pool Sticks Are Not For Killing

Okay guys i have returned from camp yesterday and it was fun, fun, fun!

And so I kinda wrote this on my down time there

soooo......here is an update.

**Chapter 23: Pool Sticks Are Not For Killing**  
We arrived at Sid's house in record time, but I could see some of the gang was there already.

"Thank you for choosing Bus Casey. We understand you could have chosen to drive with some other sap and I thank you for giving my life purpose." Montana just laughed as Flack raised his hand.

"I don't have a choice," said Flack

"Moving on!" I called running to the door. "_SIDDDDD__!!!"_

"_KEISHA__!"_ Sid met me in the yard and we shared a big hug. Many days spent in a, choose one, dry and dusty or cold and drafty, barn have brought us closer together. "Everyone's inside so you all can just go on into the basement. Hi Montana."

"Hi." Montana laughed walking behind me to the basement.

"Don't I get a hug Sid?"

"No." I laughed as I walked down the stairs. Downstairs was Adam, Danny, and Hawkes and they were playing pool. Or rather, Hawkes and Danny were playing pool and Adam was just poking the balls with a stick…_don't twist that around you dirty birds!_

"Adam, it's not that hard." Danny laughed as Adam merely poked the 8 ball with his stick.

"I am so bad at this it's sad." Adam said

"You just have to hold the stick…well, not like a murder weapon. Here." Danny stood next to him and lined up his shot. "You hold the stick back here and use your other hand to slide the stick through. He knocked the ball and hit Hawkes' ball away from the eight ball.

"_Goddamn it Danny!"_

"Sorry Hockey."

"I can't do that." Adam said as he watched Hawkes try to hit his ball back into place. Danny sighed and walked behind her.

"Here, I am going to help you and your goal for tonight is to hit one ball in the hole…legally." He stood behind him and rested his hands on his, guiding them up the stick.

"Here, you do this with your hands and line it up like this and…" Adam slid the stick through and hit the ball which knocked into Hawkes again. "You did it!"

"I did it! Thanks Danny!" Adam said, throwing his arms around Danny's neck who gratefully returned the hug.

"_Goddamn it Danny!_ You _made_ him do that!"

"Montana's in the building!" I laughed as we walked all the way down the stairs.

"Keish!" Adam called then opening his arms for a hug, which I gave to him. "I missed you since our other class. How's the figurative child?" Danny blushed and looked away.

"You like torturing that boy do you?" Kendell asked giving Danny a hug.

I walked to the other end of the pool table and leaned against the wall to watch the game.

"Wanna play Keisha?" Adam asked, holding out her stick.

"Keisha is banned from playing pool." Hawkes laughed as he lined up his shot.

"Why?" Danny exhaled before removing a picture from the wall, showing a large pool ball sized hole embedded in the drywall.

"This is why; she has taken some pretty wild shots in her time."

"And as I recall, that may have been the one game she actually won." Hawkes said hitting Adam's ball out of the way.

"No! He hit my ball!" said Adam. Danny chuckled. "**DANNY**** YOU DIRTY BIRD!"**

"Ooh, Danny's in trouble." Hawkes laughed as he walked over to me. "Does that make me your favorite now?"

"No, I'm his favorite!" Flack laughed sliding down on the banister, Sid following him along with Ryan.

"Keisha better not be playing pool!"

"I have learned my lesson!" I laughed as we jumped on the couch. "Remember to the boys who are playing pool…you are playing to impress us."

"Ooh the pressure's on now."

"Right now, if Adam doesn't kill himself doing this, I'll consider this a very good session." I said glancing to the cooler on the other side of the room. "Danny, get me a Coke!"

"Get your own damn Coke." Danny responded, lining up his shot.

"Danny, remember how much you love me…" Danny took his shot and looked up at me who gave him a pouty look. He rolled his eyes before walking to the cooler and opening it.

"Diet or regular? Wait, you shouldn't be drinking caffeine, it stunts your growth!"

"Shut up!" I laughed before Danny grabbed a regular Coke for me and one for himself and handing it to me. "Thank you Cookie!" I said giving him a hug. Or rather, I gave his waist a hug because I didn't want to stand up to give him a hug.

"Not a problem Keisha…now if you could let go…Montana is here and this is a tad awkward." I let go and Danny took a swig of Coke before returning to the game.

"I am here everyone!" Kendell sang as she walked into the room. "Adam is playing pool…"

"Correction, Adam is _trying_ to play pool." Hawkes laughed and Adam smacked him with the pool stick. "Ow! What did Danny say about not using it as a weapon?"

"I said he shouldn't _hold it_ like a murder weapon. I said nothing about _using_ it like a murder weapon." Danny replied grinning.

"Danny, you want him to kill me?"

"That's the plan." Ryan walked down the stairs and I jumped up.

"Oh my God it's Ryan!"

"Oh my God it's Kendell!" He laughed before taking her up in a sweeping hug. "Oh I missed you."

"Aww they look so cute together." Hawkes said, sitting down on a chair by the couch where Sid and I resided.

"Not as cute as, say, you and Hockey." I said, winking. Kendell blushed before looking back at Hawkes who was running from an angry Adam with a pool stick.

"You think so?"

"Well, I mean, you're both usually pretty calm, cool, collected. And I emphasize the '_cool' _part." Sid said taking a drink of Coke.

"Why thank you Sid." Kendell chuckled as Adam hit Sheldon over the head with the stick.

"I win!" he boasted

"You do not!" Flack sat down on the couch between me and Sid throwing his arms over the both of us.

"Well, what are you discussing?"

"How good you smell." Sid replied dryly before laughing. "I'm just kidding."

"Do I smell good?" Flack asked, giving him a cool look.

"No." Flack turned to me.

"Did you hear that? She's so mean to me."

"I can't possibly imagine why." I laughed leaning on his side resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you Flack and you smell lovely."

"That is a more appropriate answer. Gee good thing Stella isn't here or my ego would take a huge hit."

**Haha ohh Flack Attack. Well, leave me some nice love notes while I'm unpacking and getting my life together because school starts in a week! BLAH TO THE EXTREME!!!**


	24. The Quick and the Dead

Thank you guys!!! Your comments keep me going with this thing!!!  
Sorry I can't provide a better chapter, this is just a lame little filler.

**Chapter 24: The Quick and the Dead**  
"Okay guys we're choosing movies…Flack no throwing popcorn at me when I'm picking out the movies." Sid commented as he turned her back to us selecting some movies from her ever-growing pile. When he said that, Flack was posed with a kernel ready to toss it at him.

"How does he _know_?"

"I'm magic, don't you know?" Sid mumbled standing up with him small pile of DVDs. "Now, we have Tommy Boy…"

"**LET'S WATCH THAT!"** Danny, Flack, and I yelled leaning forward on the couch. I was squished between Adam and Flack, Danny was on Adam's other side.

"Oh God, I'm going to die!" said Adam

"Guys, don't kill Adam!" Ryan said shoving Danny back into the seat.

"We have Brokeback Mountain…" Sid said.

"Kinky cowboy sex…_Sid_…Montana's here…" A pillow whapped him on the side of his head. "Ow! Adam, who knew you had it in you?" Another smack with the pillow. "I am going to have an imprint of this pillow in my face by the time we're done."

"I would say Final Destination 3, but Keisha's here."

"Oh yeah we'd better not be watching it." I muttered sitting back in the sofa. Everyone has one movie that absolutely scares the crap out of them and for me, that movie was Final Destination 3. The first or the second one didn't bother me as much. But the third one, _oh boy…_

"Aw Keisha, I'd protect you." Flack said wrapping me up in a hug.

"Aw thank you Flack."

"If Flack is protecting you, you're doomed Keish." Ryan chuckled from her place between Danny and Sheldon.

"Hey! It's better than a _midget_ protecting someone…okay, you can slap me."

**SLAP!**

"All right, to avoid more discussion and bodily injuries, we're gonna stop it there. How about August Rush?" Sid asked, holding up the DVD.

"What…where did Tommy Boy go?"

"We'll watch that one later; I need to take Chris Farley in small doses. Just like how I need to handle you, Flack." Sid replied, smacking Danny on the head with the DVD case. "Anyone have any objections to August Rush?" No one said anything. "Then you have held your peace and we're watching it." He put the DVD in and sat on one of the smaller couches with Montana. As the opening credits ran down the doorbell rang. Sid sighed and stood up from her spot. "Probably the pizza guy…" he looked down at her watch and pumped his fist. "**YES! 31 MINUTES! IT'S FREE!"**

"Shut up Sid, we're trying to watch a movie."

**SLAP!**

"It concerns food, you dunce." Danny laughed as Flack was rubbing his cheek angrily.

"Must you girls always slap me in the face? Why not the arm or the shoulder…or even my knee will suffice. I will have permanent marks."

"Good, so you'll never forget us." Adam said sitting back and looking happy.

"Not what I meant Adam."

"Who wants to help me carry these pizzas down? Because I am NOT making the pizza guy be exposed to you guys!" Sid yelled down the stairs. Montana obediently got up and ran up the stairs.

"Way to be a good citizen Montana!" Flack called. "While you're up…"

**SLAP!**

"Good Keisha, you're getting more into the shoulder."

"You're such a snarky little snot!" I laughed playfully punching his shoulder before hugging his arm. "But you are my snarky little snot."

"Then what am I?" Danny asked sitting up and giving me puppy eyes.

"God Danny, you're my _secret_ little snot." He looked to Johns then back at me before winking.

"Oh. Okay. Got it."

"Wait, you can only have one snot and that's me." Flac said giving me a big hug. "She's my little killjoy."

"Hey! Since when have I been a killjoy?"

"As a matter of fact, Keisha is quite the opposite." Sheldon said from the small couch. "Wouldn't you agree, Ms. Novack?"

"Why yes, I do concur." she answered.

"What the hell does concur mean?" Flack asked, scratching his head. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it means she agrees. Why do you even bother to go to English class?"

"Well I'm sorry we all can't be word nerds like you. You are just the czar of right and we're all floating in the sea of wrong as you float on by in your ship of right. Toss us a lifeline or something."

"As a matter of fact, I will. Your lifeline is…uh…you're an _idiot?_"

"I could've come up with something better." Ryan muttered.

"Ryan, no one needs your sarcasm." Danny mumbled looking down at the floor. Poor Danny probably felt threatened.

"But we sure do appreciate it." Kendell said giving Ryan another hug. "That's why we keep you around?"

"Why do you keep me around?" Sheldon asked.

"Because we need our token black boy." Danny responded looking up at him smirking. Sheldon put on a hurt face before looking away. "You know I love you man."

"Go away."

"Fine! Be that way." Danny laughed leaning against the couch.

Sorry guys this is really lame. But I'm tired, it's almost midnight here. I do not want to ever fail my awesome readers!!!


	25. Precious

Sorry guys this is really lame. But I'm tired, it's almost midnight here. I do not want to ever fail my awesome readers!!!

All right guys, it is midnight and here is an update.

**Chapter 25: Precious**  
"Okay now is _EVERYONE_ ready?" Sid asked as we all were settled on the couch. I was sitting very comfortably between Adam and Flack and I was at that point where I didn't want to move or really do much.

"We're good over here!" Flack yelled before tossing his arm over my shoulder. "Are you comfy?"

"Mmm…very." The movie flickered on the screen and for a moment there was an odd hush over our group as we focused in on the movie. Somehow any movie about music just draws our attention, because we're all musicians.

"Why are we so quiet?" asked Flack

"Because we're watching the movie Flack." Kendell said rolling her eyes. I leaned against Flack who had his arms around me.

"Flack you're _distracting_ me." I laughed as he began playing with and toying with my black hair, messing it around.

"Well too bad." Flack laughed. "I like playing with it."

"Sorry, but not today!" I laughed pushing his hand off of my head.

"Can you two get along for, like, five minutes please?" Hawkes asked from the other couch as we engaged in a shoving match. We both stopped and looked at him with blank expressions.

"**NO!"**

"They're only human." Danny laughed from his spot on the couch throwing a couple kernels of popcorn at us.

"Danny, can you go _anywhere_ without making a mess?" Sid asked, rolling his eyes. "Now I have to clean that up."

"Didn't you get the waiver? I come with my own mess."

"Danny, sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Sid muttered as she sat back on the couch.

"Okay token cowgirl."

"Dude…again with the titles?" Ryan asked snapping his attention from the movie. Kendell smacked his shoulder and he sat back.

"Shut up, I'm actually into this movie."

"Everyone hear that? Queen Kendell has declared that we all shut our pieholes!" Flack announced and was greeted by two loud...

**SLAP!**

"One from me and Danny, with love." Adam said, smiling and Flack who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Got any plans to return slapping my face anytime soon?"

"Not a chance."

"**SHUT UP!"** I yelled hitting Kendell in the head with a pillow.

"Dynamite does come in _small _packages." Flack muttered and I slapped his shoulder playfully while laughing.

"Anyone want a _wee bit_ of a drink?" Danny asked, turning one eye to me and grinning.

"Gee that actor sure has a _small_ part." Flack replied, catching on quickly to what Danny was implying.

"What's with all the short jokes?" I said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and burrowing into the couch. "You all are mean, I hate you all."

"Even _me_?" Adan asked and I sighed.

"No. Strike that, I hate Flack, Danny, and Ryan."

"_What?"_ Ryan sat up instantly. But what was funny was when he said 'what', his voice went to an obscene pitch and it was just funny to listen to.  
"Ryan, what on _Earth_ was that?" Hawkes asked as Ryan hid his face in a pillow, obviously embarrassed by what happened.

"Can you guys just be _nice_ to him?" I asked holding out my arms. "Mr. Wolf, I demand an air hug right now!" He held out one arm and we made our air hug. "Ryan, just because of that, I forgive you." I said giving him the air hug. He took his face out of his arm and it was beet red.

"Were you crying?" Kendell asked. He shook his head.

"Embarrassed?" Montana piped up but once again Jason shook his head.

"He was laughing you guys!" I exclaimed before giving him another hug. "Oh Ryan you're so precious!"

"I am?"

"Ryan, if a girl ever says that, just agree with her and let her give you a hug." Flack noted from his side of the couch. "Keisha, do you think I'm precious?"

"You're just simply a gift." I mumbled before giving him a hug.

"You see?" Danny turned to Adam and gave him one of his sideways grins. You know, the one guys perfected by looking at you out of the corner of their eyes while giving you a crooked smile. That one.

"Adam, am I precious?"

"No comment…"

"_OUCH!"_ Danny yelled turning his face away from Adan but there was still a mischievous look in his eye, he must have known what was coming next.

"But I wouldn't trade you for the world." Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam, holding her close.

"Thank you. You made me feel special." Sid looked at Montana who, at this point, was the only one actually watching the movie.

"Oh come here you! You're the most precious one of all!" Montana giggled as Sid gave her a hug before he returned it.

"Oh gosh…thank you…" On the other couch Hawkes poked Kendell's shoulder.  
"Kendell…"

"Yes Hawkes, you are precious too." Kendell laughed giving him a hug. Hawkes chuckled as he returned the hug.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted anything, because I'm getting myself a Coke. But this is good too." Kendell pulled away from him looking thoroughly embarrassed. A hush came over the room before a voice interrupted the silence.

"Well…that was awkward."

**SLAP!**  
Now that wasn't exactly my best update Leave me some notes.


	26. Car Alarms Resistance

Okay, let me start with this...  
I AM SO SORRY  
Here's an update. Again, I am SO SORRY!

**Chapter 26: Car Alarms Resistance**  
None of us really paid attention to the movie until the past half hour when we all finally shut up and just watched the movie.

"Hey, you wanna know what I want to see?" Flack asked when Sid was taking out the DVD.

"What?" Adam asked but before Flack could say anything, Danny interrupted him.

"**DUDE! THERE'S A HOLE IN MY SOCK!" **Danny announced

"…so? We're guys; we always have holes in our socks." Hawkes said as Danny looked in amazement at his sock foot, which indeed, had a hole in the toe.

"Dude…these are, like, new socks. That's so odd."

"No it's not. Maybe you shouldn't have done the cartwheel and hit the wall." Sid mumbled as he shuffled through the DVD pile. "Okay, who snuck the Dane Cook DVD in the pile…oh who am I kidding, we all know who did it." Everyone turned to look at Danny who was looking at the lights in the ceiling.

"Why do you all assume it's me?" he asked

"Habit." I responded and Danny playfully shoved me.

"Well, we don't want to corrupt Montana or anything…"

"Oh gosh, what's on that DVD anyways?"

"Only the greatest comedian ever!" Flack and I both said, standing on the couch ready for our impression. "**WHOPPER NO ONION!"**

"Oh, I remember that one! That was the Burger King one, right?" Adam asked, leaning back.

"Yes!" Flack laughed high fiving Adam. On cue, I started singing the 'Car Alarm' song. (**A/N If you don't know what that is, go to YouTube and look up Dane Cook Car Alarm. For the WHOPER NO ONION reference, look up Dane Cook BK Lounge. I guarantee you'll find it as funny as I do. I love Dane Cook so yeah…**)  
_Hellooooooo  
I am a carrrrr_  
Gas-o-line makes me **RUN**  
_Back seat  
Trunk space_  
_Hellooooo  
Let's go for a [I]__**RIDEEE**_  
Oil is my **BLOOD**  
_Seat Belts  
Radio Knobs_

Halfway through that Danny and Flack joined me and we made a very awkward chorus. At the end everyone kind of half clapped but were all really creped out. Except Montana, who was giggling like a maniac at that point.

"Thank you, we'll be here until graduation." Flack said as we all bowed, almost tipping the couch over, much to poor Adam's dismay.

"Guys…the couch?" he asked

"It's a very lovely couch." Flack noted as he looked down at it. "Very nice pattern." He commented as he started jumping, which only freaked Adam out more. "And sturdy!" Adam grabbed onto Danny's legs and hugged them.

"Make him stop!" Danny chuckled and patted Adam's head.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could."

"So I am _not_ watching Vicious Circle. So if we put on Tommy Boy, will you guys shut up?" We all nodded and Sid rolled her eyes as she put the DVD in. Montana was still giggling.

"Montana, do you ever stop giggling?"

"No, I mean, oh gosh, um. I do…"

"Montana, you're so _cute_!" I shrieked before jumping off the couch and giving a big hug. "Much cuter than say, Ryan."

"You think I'm not cute?"

"I never said you weren't cute, I just said Montana was cuter."Danny immediately stood up and got popcorn for the four of us on the big couch.

"Please enjoy this as the drama goes on, we all have a seat and some popcorn to enjoy."

"Where's the drama llama?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and face Flack, who had a totally serious expression on his face. "Come on Sid, you have every other animal under the sun."

"Ignoring you." he said

"What the hell is a drama llama?" Sheldon asked. "I'm sorry, I don't usually swear, but I'm just so darn confused."

"A drama llama is a llama that is brought to the scene of a drama and is tied up so it can witness the drama." I replied. Everyone turned to face me with confused expressions as I looked at them. "What? I've known this kid forever; I know what he's saying." Danny flicked a piece of popcorn at me. "That was unappreciated."

"_You're_ unappreciated." I pretended to look shocked and turned away from him. "Keisha, I'm sorry. Come give me a hug."

"No." Although I was longing for one of his big bear hug that engulfed you and you wondered if he would squeeze you so hard you'd die.

"Come on Keisha…you know you can't stay mad at me."**  
**"Yes I can."

"You never have before." I turned to see Danny grinning with his head tilted sideways. He knows I can't resist that face! Must…resist.

…_not…resisting…well…_

"Come on Keisha, you know you want to." Danny teased, holding his arms yet again. "Come on, I need some lovin'." Flack stood up and gave him a hug. "Not you! And this is just awkward now..."

"Yes I know. But I love you." Flack said with an obvious joking tone.

"Yeah…love you too man." Montana started giggling again as Don let go of him and sat down next to me on the couch as if absolutely nothing had happened.

"Keisha…"

"Danny, go away." He reached over Adam and engulfed me in a hug.

"Please forgive me, you know I love you and appreciate you." Well, he seems to mean it…plus he smells good…a twofer.

"I forgive you." I muttered giving him a hug back.

"Can we not? This is awkward." Adam said and Danny let go of me.

"I shall give you a proper bear hug when Adam isn't around to ruin it."

"Danny, you're so mean." Adam laughed and Flack just had this shocked look on his face. "Don, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Why doesn't _he_ ever get slapped?"****

SLAP!

"…not funny Danny."****

Yeah that was a lame one, I know. But I'm still pent-up frustrated about the website and I have MORE to do tomorrow night. Plus it's Book Day and all that and I have show team and ARRRGH!!!! -loses mind-  
Love you all.


	27. Plans

Okay guys, this one is funny. And it opens the door for the next few chapters, which ensure HILARITY TO THE MAXXX!!!  
Plus, it involves Montana being adorable. And that's always awesome.  
Love you guys so much!

**Chapter 27: Plans**  
After the next movie I stole a glance at my watch, it was almost eleven thirty and I had to be back at my house by midnight.

"All right guys, I think I'm gonna bounce." Hawkes said standing up from the couch as the lights came on. "I have a curfew now because it's the school year."

"Rock stars don't have curfews!" Danny yelled pumping his fist.

"You have one, don't you?"

"…yeah."

"Well you guys, thanks for keeping this _relatively_ clean." Sid said, casting an evil eye towards Danny who just waved. "I'm not singling anyone out or anything."

"Well that's good because for a while, I thought you were giving me the evil eye."

"How do you keep passing school?" Ryan asked and Danny shrugged.

"Beats me, I think I keep passing because the teachers don't want to deal with me for another year." I nodded as I stood up.

"That sounds plausible. Okay, everyone in the Keishamobile, that means Flack and Montana, we're rolling out soon." Flack sat on the floor in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Well then, unless Sid wants to adopt you, which I don't see happening in the near future, you need to come with me so I can get you home in one piece."

"Aww Keish."

"None of that Flack." He grinned, reached up and grabbed my legs pulling me down. "No! Flack! AH!" I yelped as I fell down on top of him. Kendell walked down the stair to see us rolling around on the ground. I was trying to strangle Johns and he was trying to tickle me but to her it looked very different…  
"You guys! Montana's here!" Montana looked up from pulling his shoes on.

"What?"

"Montana earmuffs!" Adam yelled clapping her hands over his ears, very much in the same way as she did a week ago at the bonfire. He started laughing as he reached up and felt Adams hands.

"Why are you covering my ears again?"

"Because I'm exerting some form of censorship." Adam replied and Montana continued chuckling. "Now you two can fight."

"Flack…don't you…**STOP TICKLING ME RIGHT NOW**!" I yelled as Flack bent on top of me tickling my sides, my worst tickling spot ever. He found it when we were seven and every time he needs to exert some form of torture on me, he uses it. "**FLACK**** HAHAHA YOU WILL NOT HAHAHA LIVE TO SEE HAHA EIGHTEEN HAHA."**

"Neither will you." Flack laughed as he tickled me. Eventually, my leg flew out and I kicked his shin so he jumped back. I lay on the ground for a minute trying to get my breath back. I was panting when I felt someone next to me.

"Oh my God, look how _red_ she is! I didn't know Keisha could get that red!" I heard Cook laugh and my arm flew out to slap him but he jumped out of the way.

"She's a wild one she is." Danny laughed as he stood up and nudged me with his toe.

"Don't do that."

Nudge.

"Danny…I'm in pain."

Nudge.

"You evil son of a batch of cookies…" I muttered as I stood up, still trying to get my breath back. If you've ever been severely tickled, you know _exactly_ what I'm feeling right now. Brooke took her hands off of Montana's ears just in time for the last comment, which made her giggle even more.  
"I took the muffs off too soon." Adam said in a disappointed voice. "I blame myself."

"Well guys, I gotta run. Hugs!" I called and Ryan was the first one to hug me. "Aw thank you Ryan."  
"Not a problem Keisha."

"Keisha!!!" Kendell called giving me a hug.

"Oh Kendell! What will I ever do without you?"

"You wouldn't be here." Afterwards Sheldon came over and clapped me on the back.

"Keisha…"

"Hockey!" I yelled which nevertheless caught the attention of everyone in the basement as Hawkes stared at me.

"What?"

"Oh, I came up with that just now…do you like it?"

"It's a little odd but I'll take it." Hawkes laughed giving me a hug. The only problem was he couldn't stop laughing. Every so often during the hug he would start chuckling until he would start his big full laughter again. "Still can't get over it?"

"Not coping well, no."

"KEISHA!"

"SIDDDD!" We glomped onto each other.

"Please take Flack far away."

"I'll do my best." I said, as we let go. "Where is my Adam!"

"Right here!" Adam yelled and we hugged. "Oh Keisha, where have you been all my life?"

"With me!" Flack yelled grabbing onto Adam and wrapping his arms around the both of us.

"Flack?"

"Yes?"

"Get off me, we're having a moment." He let go and we hugged for a few seconds before letting go

"Homecoming's coming up." Kendell muttered as she pulled me into another hug. She muttered so Danny wouldn't hear.

"Shut up…" I muttered as I let go of her. "I'll think about it when the time comes." I said, walking to the door.

"You forgot me _again!_" Danny yelled and I turned around.

"Maybe that was intentional." I laughed walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. I buried my face into his shirt. Let's face it, he was hugging me so tight there was no way I could put my head elsewhere.

"Was it intentional?"

"No."

"What?! So you forgot about me? We are so over!" Danny yelled, letting go of me and we both stomped away just pretending to be mad at each other.

"Oh gosh you guys…um…why are you mad at each other?" Montana asked, her innocent faced ridden with nervousness and confusion.

"Montana…you know I was just kidding around right?" Cook asked with a slight mischievous gleam in his eye. He pulled Montana into a hug and they stood there for a moment before Cook let go. "Take care, Montana. Hope Keisha doesn't crash the car again!"

"That was **ONCE!** And for the record, Flack was poking my shoulder the _entire__ time_!" I said as I stated walking up the stairs. "See you guys later!" A chorus of 'byes' followed the three of us up the stairs. As we were outside, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Myes Montana?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Can I sit in the front again?"

We pulled up in front of Montana's house and I stopped the car before turning to face the two boys in my car. "Hey guys, I need to ask you all something."

"Oh sure, what?" Montana responded looking at me with big eyes. It could've been because it was dark outside but nevertheless…he had huge eyes, okay?

"I have a family function tomorrow and I need to bring some people so I can make it through sane. Would you two go? Because Flack, well, my mother knows you and Archie, you're so cute that my family will adore you." Montana giggled, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh gosh…"

"Come on Montana, you know you're the most adorable thing on this earth."

"Thank you…" she started laughing again.

"So…can you two come?"

"Well, seeing as I do not have a life, I am free tomorrow. Yeah, I'm going." Flack said, nodding. We both turned and looked at Archie.

"I probably can, because we're not doing much this weekend." Montana replied, I just have to ask my dad first."

"Okay, thanks Montana. Text me or call me with your answer, I'll be up for a while."

"Oh, um, okay." Montana got out of the car and leaned to the open window. "Thank you guys so much, I had a total blast tonight. I really can't thank you enough."

"Not a problem Montana, you're one of the family now." Flack said from the backseat in a total serious voice.

"Oh gosh, thank you." she stood up, waved, and went to the door, unlocking it and walking inside his house. I turned the car back on and we drove towards Johns house before I stopped in front of it.

"All right, get out." Flack got out and walked to the front of the car before opening my door. "Was that really necessary?"

"I want a hug."

"Well, okay then." I laughed, getting out of the car before he took me up in a big hug, swinging me around. "Flack-Attack, I like my feet on the ground." He put me down and messed up my hair.

"Not a problem."

"All right, so I'll see you around ten tomorrow. It's casual, but clothes are a necessity Flack."

"What are you implying?"  
"Nothing at all." I chuckled, getting back in the car.

"Wait! Can I get a ride tomorrow to your house?"

"_Goodbye Flack_!" I called as I drove away.

I actually like this chapter, it was fun to write. Beware of the side splitting laughter that is to come in the next few chapters.

Anyone like the nickname bestowed upon Hawkes?


	28. Road Trip

if you all are loving that, then you'll love me for this. You guys have been so awesome!!!

And some of these ideas are not mine, but they belong to a man named Dane Cook in his skit "Lying" he talks about how ass-nine people get about directions. That describes me, so why not? I merely used ideas, I did not quote the whole thing word for word.

Keisha, Flack, Montana. Stuck in a car, headed for Wisconsin. Heads will roll.

**Chapter 28: Road Trip**  
The next morning I was running around my house bright and early. My mom and Jake had left already without even telling me, but my mom did leave a note saying they were going to breakfast before going over to my grandmother's house. I pulled a purple shirt over my head and as I was pulling on a Harvard college hoodie, I got my head stuck in the head hole.

"**NO!" **I yelled as I stumbled around blinded by the maroon fabric. As I was walking around, I slammed into the door, almost falling over, the little stubs of my arms not in the hoodie flailed out.

"Son of a banana!" I muttered as I made my way into the hallway. "This isn't good!" I yelled as I walked into a wall, right before the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen but there was a small distraction at my feet. I tripped over Tricky and crashed into the unforgiving tile floor. "**MOTHER TRUCKER!"** And on impact, my head popped through the hole as if it were slicked with butter. I sat there on the floor for a minute in shock as Tricky walked on me, licking my face. "Well, that was eventful." I muttered again as I pulled the rest of the hoodie on. But there was a large lump in the front, right by the throat. I looked down and groaned.

It was on backwards.

After getting the hoodie on and grabbing a cup of coffee, I got into my truck and set my messenger bag in the back. The night before, or rather, early this morning, Archie had sent me a text that he could go and I told him I'd see him at his house around ten and to dress casually. I drove the three blocks to Flack's house before leaning on the horn. Flack ran out the door pulling on a shirt, so I could catch a glimpse of an unclothed Flack.

"When did you get up?" I asked as he got in the passenger side and slammed the door.

"About, eh, twenty minutes ago." His hair was slick from a shower and he smelled strongly of Axe, which probably meant he had just gotten out of the shower. "Hey, is your grandma going to pinch my cheeks again? Because that was a little creepy last time I went with you to something like this."  
"That's why we're bringing Montana." I laughed as I turned onto the main road. "Speaking of the devil we gotta go pick Montana up before we head over. I've never driven to her house before so I need you up here reading my directions."

"Oh _God_!"

**SLAP!**

"That was undeserving of a slap, because you get all anal about directions when you're driving. I know you, Ms. Thomas." It's true, I get really anxious and I dissect people's directions when I'm driving. It's pretty sad. "**THAT'S** why you brought me! To read directions!"

"Well that and my family loves you."

"They do?" His face lit up and I rolled my eyes as I was driving.

"Oh man…I can _HEAR_ your ego getting bigger." I groaned as I pulled into Montana's driveway. Before I could even make a move towards the horn, Montana was out the door and waving a greeting to us.

"Hey Mon!" Flack yelled out the window. "How's it goin'?"

"Hi guys, I'm doing good. I'm pretty excited, you know?" Flack started snickering and I smacked his shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing, Flack just being Flack. Okay, here we go." I muttered backing out of the driveway. "First direction, Flack-attack?"

"Get onto Route 12 and head north." I drove to Rand Road, which, in case you care, is Route 12. I always took this road to get to the stables so I knew where I was going.

"So…where is this?"

"It's somewhere in Wisconsin." I said, looking to Flack. "He has the exact address." Flack looked towards me and smiled.

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes Flack, I love you oh so much." We drove down Rand Road and I was seeing all my familiar sights and roads as we flew down the road until we hit a red light, which was around a hundred feet down. I slammed on the brakes and everyone in the car snapped forward and hit the seat behind them.  
"How fast were you going, like, _sixty_?"

"Shut up Flack." Montana was rubbing his head where his head hit the back of the seat. "You good Montana?"

"I'm good!"

"I want music!" Flack said, turning on the radio. My truck doesn't have a stereo system, I just have a little radio that barely even gets FM, and so it's set to one station, my favorite alternative station. Playing on the radio was Breaking Benjamin's "Dance With The Devil", my all-time favorite Breaking Benjamin song. The light turned green and I was off again, being more careful and observant of the speed limit. We drove on Route 12 for a bit and when we were near the border of Wisconsin, I turned to him.

"Flack, are you one hundred percent sure you read that right?"

"I'm sure Keisha! Trust me!" I shrugged and we drove on, every so often Flack and I would silently bicker at each other and Montana would just look out the window, every so often turning back to us and hiding her giggles. Flack eventually threw the directions in the backseat.

"Flack, are you actually _sure_…"

"**I'M SURE!" **I think Flack just didn't want to admit he was wrong. Most men don't. We drove on about another half mile before Montana picked up the directions.

"Um…guys?"

"Yeah Montana?" I asked, slapping Johns' hand away from the radio as he reached for the knob.

"We needed to be on Route _14_…" I turned to glare at Johns as he sat there looking down at the floor sheepishly. My eye was twitching, and that only happens when I get extremely irritated.

"He-he…how about that?"

**SLAP!**

We eventually got to Route 14 with Flack and myself bickering the whole way. He was just making up excuses for his bad directions and I just told him he was a moron. Montana would just laugh from the backseat and not really take part in it. Eventually when we reached Route 14, I stopped the car on the side.

"Get in the back, because Montana is going to be reading the directions." Flack merely chuckled as he and Montana switched places. "You make me want to punch a baby. God forbid I'm in a nursery when I'm with you."

"Yeah…that would be traumatic."

"Oh gosh…"

"Montana, I'm kidding." I laughed as we drove a little bit before I turned to Montana. "Where do I go?" He looked down at the map and read it before telling me.

"Well, uh, you get off at the state line and you make a right at the first light you see."

"Ooh, we're getting to the specific directions. This is going to be so worth the car ride." Flack said leaning back on his seat.

After hours and a day or so of driving we got to the small town at the border of Wisconsin and Indiana and I was now driving aimlessly with Lindsey at the navigator's post and Flack doing his fair share of backseat driving. _Oh yeah, we're doomed._ "Okay, these are some lovely houses, you sure we're in the right neighborhood?"

"Can it, Montana!" Flack chuckled as I turned sharply around the corner. "What next Montana?" I asked, completely changing my aggravated tone into a polite one.

"Um…take a right at the white house." I drove until I saw a beige house on the corner of one of the streets.

"That's fucking **BEIGE**!" I muttered as I turned onto the street. Johns was merely trying to hold his laughter in the back seat, he knows what's coming.

"Oh...um…"

"Sorry I'm swearing so much Montana. Adam is going to kill me for corrupting you."

"That's all right Keisha. Now we need to look for Oakton…" We all were peering out the windows on the lookout for the sign. Flack even went so far as to unbuckle himself, roll the window down and stick his upper half out the window like a dog.

"I am waiting for you to slam into an open car door or take out some little kid on his bike." I said as we went down the streets.

"Shut up, at least we'll find it." A large tree, possibly from the prehistoric era was growing around one street's sign.

"Is that it Flack-Attack?"

"No, doesn't appear so." Flack responded, staring at the sign as we passed. "I did see an 'n' though."

"Okay then." We drove about four more blocks when something hit me. "That was probably it. Was that it? That was probably it." I said, making one of the sharpest U-turns, and one of the most illegal, U-turns I have ever made. Johns was thrown back into the car and he hit his head as he flew around the backseat.

"_The__ hell…"_

"That's what you get for not wearing your seatbelt!" Montana laughed as we continued down the road. I couldn't help but start laughing. Flack sat back on the seat and rubbed his head.

"Oh…Monroe thinks she's _funny_…"

"She is." I laughed and I pulled the car next to the large ficus growing out of the ground blocking the street sign. "That was a really poor landscaping flaw. Flck, go check to see if that's it." Flack got out of the car and pushed the branches back. It was Oakton, we found it. But as he was checking, I slammed on the gas and we took off, Archie giggling the whole way.

"**WHAT THE HELL? GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY BITCH!"** I turned the corner and slowed down as we coasted through the side street.

"We're going back for him, right?"

"Oh yeah, we're just going around the block to scare him."

"Oh."

We picked up a very cross and irritable Flack who wouldn't speak to me for a large chunk of the ride; he would just make off-handed remarks at my driving.

"What next Montana?" I asked while trying to ignore someone's foot tapping against my head.

"Well, it says that it's a red house and…oh, it says if we hit the train tracks, we went too far."

_Just then…_

**CLA-CLUNK!**

"_Mother trucker!" _I exclaimed, slamming my head against the steering wheel. Flack burst out laughing, slapping the seat. Montana wouldn't hold it in and he started to giggle too. I made a motion like I was making another U-turn and Flack strapped himself in before I turned the car around very much like before.

"Okay, come on, you have to admit that was hilarious!" Johns said, patting my back. "That was so worth you leaving me behind."

"Well, it was kind of funny." Montana managed to say before another giggle fit attacked him.

"See Montana? I told you this would be a fun car ride."

Oh dear God...next up is...the family meets Montana. Bum bum bummmmm


	29. There's No Sweet Escape

**Chapter 29: There's No Sweet Escape**

We pulled up to the house, or rather, I pulled about halfway down the block. Just in case my cousin decides to randomly drive off, he won't dent up my car like last time.

"We always have to park so far away, would it kill you to park just a _LITTLE BIT _closer?"

**SLAP!**

Montana giggled as Flack rubbed his face cursing as we walked towards the house.

"All right guys, now, my family is a bit odd…so approach with caution." Montana began to giggle as I walked towards the door. "Oh you think I'm kidding."

"She's not." Flack said, looking to Montana and nodding with a serious expression.

"Also, one thing you all must know is my family is in the midst of war right now. Everyone's fighting each other. Montana, that's why I brought you, because if an outsider is present, then everyone tends to behave a little better and it makes it a little less messy for everyone."

"You're not…_involved_ are you?" Montana asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah I am." I knocked on the door and my grandma answered. Now, my grandma hates me but she loves Flack so I thought bringing him would just be an added bonus for me. She peered through her glasses to see who it was.

"Hello Keisha."

"Hello." I replied warmly, but with a small hint of aggravation in my voice.

"_OH!_ And who else is here?" My grandma asked, stepping back so we could come inside the house.

"Well, you might remember Flack…" Flack held out his hand and my grandma just gave him a hug. He turned to me and mouthed "help." I merely chuckled and let him sit there.

"And who is this cutie?" My grandma asked, making a move to go pinch Montana's cheeks. The poor girl tried to dodge it but no such luck and soon he was blushing like a tomato.

"That's Montana…we're going to head outside now…"

"Keisha?"

"Yeah?" I asked, stopping and turning around. My grandma stood there with her hands on her hips looking peeved.

"Take off the hoodie."

"With all due respect…no." I said walking outside into the backyard where various members of my family were, including the one cool aunt I have…oh Aunt Rose…

"Keisha! Nice of you to make it! How lost did you get…oh…you brought _him_." She said, pointing to Flack who waved.

"Hey! You remembered me!"

"Well yes, it's a little hard to forget you…"

"Tell me about it." I laughed as Flack put on a pouty face. "I'm sorry Flack-Attack I love you."

"First you leave me in the street then this? I'm not forgiving you."

"Flack-Attack…" It was _MY_ turn to use the puppy dog face. Flack turned to see my face and his expression softened as he broke into a grin.

"I can't stay mad at that." He said, giving me a quick hug before my aunt interrupted us.

"So…when are you two going to date?" Both of us shot back from each other before turning to stare at her. Flack opened his mouth but he couldn't say anything.

"**AUNT ROSE!"** Montana started laughing and she was startled, turning around to see him holding his mouth as a fit of giggles came over him.

"You brought a new one?"

"Yeah, this is Montana." I said, walking over to her and throwing my arm around her shoulder. "She's the resident innocent girl."

"Oh, then we should corrupt her…" My aunt said rubbing her hands together before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Adam would kill us." Flack said, shaking his head. "Keisha already stuck a bit of innocence in her pocket driving over here."

"How lost did you get?"

"Let's just say…I have suspicions you wrote the darn directions."

"Oh! What?" Before the two of us could argue anymore, I hear the roar of an engine. "Oh good…Joey's here…"

"Is he…bringing anyone?"

"I think so. As to who, I'm not sure." I gulped and walked over to my two guys. Joey walked through the back door moments later. Some say he looks like a shorter Drake Bell, but I usually just slap them when they say that. But nevertheless, he was a jock and yes, the only cousin my age and yes, we got along pretty well.

"Keisha!" He called before slapping my back. "Are you ready to go on an adventure?" Usually during family functions, we sneak off to do something else only to return with my family ties in chaos.

"Sure…" I said, peering behind him.

"Say, you didn't bring anyone, did you?"

"Yeah I brought Lee and Jordan." Oh my Lord…a small skinny guy walked through the door and waved to me. I waved back but a part of me wanted to jump over the fence, get in my car, and drive away to Canada. Lee has had a huge crush on me for the longest time and he's really sweet, but he's a little bit creepy. Next behind him was a huge guy, I'm talking 6 foot all muscle. Jordan played football and baseball and I swore for the longest time he was on steroids. One time at my Conformation we played whiffleball and he hit me with the ball when he was batting...I'll let you know when I have feeling back in my arm…

"All right then…Flack…" I muttered pulling my New Yorker friend to the side as he was chatting with Jordan.

"Have you no manners?" He asked when we got to a shaded part of the yard.

"Sorry Emily Post but we have a problem." I said as we were in a secluded corner. "You know the small guy my cousin brought?"

"Lee? He seems pretty cool, I think. But he also seems a little creepy…"

"Yes! He has a crush on me and I don't want to hurt his feelings or be mean, but I need you to do something."

"Kick him to the curb for you?"

"No! Not literally or figuratively, because then my cousin will be mad and feed me to Jordan. Anyways, I need you to pretend to be my…"

"What?"

"…boyfriend." Flack's eyes just lit up and he broke out into a toothy grin. I knew as soon as I said that I would regret it.

"Hmm…what's in it for _me_?" Lee was making his way across the yard and I was mentally kicking myself for such a poor lapse in judgment but at this point I was frantic.

"Whatever the heck you want! Just tell me yes or no." Flack tapped his foot, knowing full well what he was doing. "Flack!"

"Relax Keisha, I'll do it. I can be a suave sexy New Yorker boyfriend."

"You're a fourth right." I laughed and he looked at me very cross.

"You have to be nicer to me or this relationship is over!" He yelled before winking at me so I knew he was joking.

"I'm sorry Flack-Attack; I'll be nicer to you." I said giving him a big hug which he gladly returned.


	30. tag, You're It

**Chapter 30: Tag, You're It**  
"All right so what do you guys want to do?" My cousin asked as the six of us were out in the front yard by our cars. Flack kept one arm around me after Lee tried to hit on me earlier. "So, are you two like, dating now?"

"Yeah." Flack responded quickly before I could even open my mouth. Montana was in on the plan so she just nodded but the thing was, this kid was a **HORRIBLE** liar and was blushing already.

"What's with her?" Jordan asked pointing to Montana.

"When she's in the sun she gets all red."

"Oh." My guess is that Joey didn't meet Jordan in a library because he bought that lie and kept the change.

"So guys, where do you wanna go? Did you see anything when you drove in?"

"Um, I think I saw a movie theater back in town." Lee said, looking towards me and winking, which made Flack pull me a little closer to him, almost protectively.

"Lee, honestly, we can do that back home. Plus, the movies aren't very good." Joey said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Um, I saw a Laser Tag about a half mile down the road…you know…where you **LEFT ME**." Flack said, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at me.

"Hehe…sorry about that…" I said giving him a hug. Lee glared at Flack, who just shrugged. "So does anyone object?" No one seemed to object so I clapped my hands. "All right then, I need my boys to come with me so I don't lose you." The group split and we got into the Altima as I raked a hand through my hair. "This is confusing me."

"Confusing you? I'm the one who has to pretend I'm with you. Do you have _any_ idea how _hard_ that is?"

**SLAP!**

"I mean...I love you Keisha. You are a delight and I look forward to your slaps."

**SLAP!**

We drove behind Joey, because Lord knows I cannot find my way around the town. Montana stayed relatively quiet sitting in the back. "You okay Montana?"  
"She pinched my cheeks…" Oh, he still hasn't gotten over that, _Poor girl…_

"I'm sorry Montana." I apologized as Joey made another sudden lane change in front of us. "Son of a monkey, why so many lane changes?" I muttered switching lanes as well. Flack, once again, wasn't wearing a seatbelt and crashed into me, pushing the wheel to the right. "**FLACK****!"**

"Sorry!" He apologized as he sat up with his hands up, as if the cops were there.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to put your seatbelt on?" I said as we drove on the small country road. Flack straightened himself up and shook his head.

"Does my hair look okay?"

**SLAP!**

We arrived at the Laser Tag in a few minutes and we all got out of the car and met inside by the games that were scattered everywhere. "Hey Keisha, ten bucks says I beat you at air hockey." Flack said, putting in a dollar.

"You _wish_." I said, picking up one of the things you hit the puck with. Again, not sure what it's called, but I know what it is. Flack put the puck down and instead of playing like normal human beings we were slamming the puck at each other with great force. Like, every time the puck hit the little side, people would jump, it was that loud.

"You aren't going to win." Flack grumbled as he struck the puck again.

"What makes you say that?" I said as I slammed the puck into his goal. He jumped back and picked up the puck.

"Okay, that's not fair; my hair was in my eyes."

"You have **NOTHING** to complain about." I said, pointing to his head. "Your hair is not near long enough!" I said, pulling on my bangs. "See? _THIS_ is annoying." As I was rambling, the puck shot at me through the goal. "Well that was stupid of me." Johns was standing at the other end smiling widely.

"You see? I'm better at this." I grabbed the puck and placed it on the table.

"That means nothing; it just proved how short my attention span is."

"We all already knew you had the attention span of a goldfish."

"That's a medicated goldfish to you, mister!" I said before the puck slammed into his goal on the other side. "YES!"

"Get your jollies now, because now there's no more Mr. Nice Guy."

"You're nice?" He glared at me as he set down the puck.

"Well we'll soon find out." We were hitting the puck so hard at this point I was surprised it hadn't cracked in half yet.

"You guys are seriously gonna break the…" At that moment, the puck slammed into my goal, ricocheting around the small hollow space for a bit.

"Dude, I seriously felt the wind on that thing!" I said, pointing to Johns. He smiled and flexed his muscles.

"That's what tennis does for you."

"Well, here's what water polo players do…kick ass and don't feel sorry." I said grinning as I threw the puck down. This was the game point, seeing as we were both tied. The puck ricocheted around the small arena as we both smacked it with everything we had. Archie, who was standing by me, slowly backed up a few feet.

"I don't see this ending well…"

"Hey man, why don't you just give up?" Johns asked as he smacked the puck.

"Why don't you?" I asked as I smacked it back.

"Because I'm a guy."

"You are?" The puck suddenly ricocheted off the side of the wall and flew in the air. We all watched it fall, seemingly in slow motion, hitting the worker behind the desk. Johns and I both dropped the things used for hitting the pucks before the worker walked over rubbing his head.

"Wow, um, never seen that happen," the worker muttered, handing Johns the puck. "Please don't…do what you just did."

"Okay." I said as the guy walked away behind the desk. Everyone just stared at each other in silence, as if none of us could actually believe that just happened.

"That was _awesome_." Joey said, breaking the silence.

"Well, back to the game. Montana, you wanna play me?" Flack asked as we started whacking away at the puck again. Montana's eyes widened as he backed up.

"Uh…no…that's okay…I want to walk away from this unhurt."

"Montana, are you saying you don't trust us?" I asked as I smacked the puck, being careful as to not hit it at breakneck speeds.

"Quite frankly, I don't trust you guys all that much either." Jordan said, shrugging. "But that could just be me." The puck slammed into Flack's goal and I raised my arms up, doing a little victory dance.

"Whee! I beat Flack-Attack!"

"You know, if that little incident before hadn't happened, I so would have won!" Flack said, walking around to me and holding out his hand. "Good game."

"You too." I said, taking it and shaking it. Montana walked back over smiling.

"What Montana?"

"You guys just looked really funny, you were so into it and it were like ah!" she said, stepping back and using hand movements to prove his point.

"Well then, who wants to challenge me?" I asked, looking at Joey, who shook his head.

"You and I both know we'd kill each other. Besides, we need to pay for a laser tag, you know, the reason we came here."

"I thought the reason was to get away from the crazy family as much as possible."

"Well, that too."

We all paid for our games and huddled around the tiny desk, which was manned by a different guy than the one we hit. "Okay, I need nicknames for everyone." The guy said as he typed up some stuff into the computer. We all looked at Montana and she just laughed.

"Um…Mont...ana, I guess." she laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not that creative."

The guy entered it into a computer and handed Montana a yellow stick thing with a magnet on one end.

"Next?"

"Who Knows." Jordan said and the guy chuckled as he gave Jordan his stick. He looked to Joey who was still contemplating; I think it takes more time to think of a nickname as opposed to playing the darn game.

"ISU." The guy handed him his stick and Joey jogged off, leaving me, Lee, and Johns. The guy looked at Flack who leaned over the desk and whispered something into the guy's ear. The guy laughed a bit as he gave Johns his stick before he got to Lee.

"Um…L-Bomb, I guess." The guy made the nickname and gave him his stick.

"And you?"

"Um…make me Basket Case." He made the nickname and handed me the stick. I took the stick and walked over to our group. Joey produced a hacky sack and was kicking it around while we waited. Several times Jordan would try to trip him but it never worked.

"You can't trip me man, I'm too fast for you!" Joey announced as he kicked the hacky sack around. Flack stuck his foot out and Joey tripped over it, falling to the floor.

"But apparently not fast enough for me." Johns said, grinning. "Might want to work on your reflexes a bit, mate." Joey stood up and brushed some dirt off of his pants.

"Why on EARTH are you dating him?" I looked towards Flack who tried giving me a sexy smile but it turned out really creepy looking.

"I ask myself that every day."

"The game is ready." An employee said, sticking his head out the door. We all recognized him instantly and waved. "Oh God. Someone get me a helmet!"

We stood inside a dark room and I felt someone's hands creep up my shoulder. "Flack! You're such a creeper!" When Flack heard that, he started chuckling. "It's not funny! And you can't massage shoulders like Danny can!"

"Well, now I'm offended." Flack said, taking his hands off me and I turned to him, but was greeted by his back.

"Flack-Attack…"

"What's going on?" Lee asked, walking over.

"Nothing, my, uh, boyfriend is acting like a four year old." I said, patting his back. "But I need to tell him…his back…that I'm sorry."  
"His back forgives you." Flack said, turning around and engulfing me in a hug. Lee glared at him and Johns merely looked around before realizing Lee was glaring at him. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"Never mind." Lee said, walking away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Johns let go of me and we both sighed.

"This is starting to get harder." I said, looking back at Lee leaning against Johns, who wrapped his arms around me again.

"No it's not. Anytime anything bad happens, I just hug you."

"Isn't that what you do anyways?" Montana asked quietly and Flack opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.

"Dammit Montana." The employee walked into the room, it was just the six of us this time so I knew that this game would get intense, _fast_.

"All right, I'm Kyle…"

"Hi Kyle." Flack said and I elbowed him. "**OW!"**

"Please continue, Kyle." I said, gesturing for him to do so. Kyle stared at the two of us for a while before continuing to talk.

"All right, we have some rules here I hope you abide by. First off, no running, because you'll fall and then we get sued. Second, no climbing, jumping, kneeling, lying down, or sitting."

"We can't sit. Damn Keisha, that just took our fun away."

**SLAP!**

"Thank you." Kyle said and I smiled. "Watch your language, yes I mean you over there with the Boston accent."

"Okay, what planet did you fall off? I'm _a New Yorker_! Wrong part of the country, dude!"

"Sorry. Well, no covering your targets…" Flack started giggling and it was my turn to yell and make myself look like an idiot.

"_You dirty bird!"_

"And the last rule…" Kyle stressed, glaring at me and Johns, who was poking me in the back. "Is no physical contact. No grabbing anyone, no slapping…"

"You hear that Keish?"

"Shut up Flack."

"I can't take you all anymore, just get through the door." Kyle said, opening the door where they kept the body armor stuff with the gun. I picked up number 17 because that was my age. I buckled it on and placed the metal stick on the part it's supposed to go on and it flashed up my nickname. Montana was fumbling with her and I walked over to help her.

"Thanks Keisha." she thanked as I helped her get it on. The harness was so big; it just about ate the poor girl up.

"Is everyone ready?" Kyle asked, getting ready to open the door on the course. Flack walked next to me and playfully shoved me. "Go!" We all took off onto the course, totally ignoring rule number one. I ran to a dark corner and walked around on guard. Across the way I could see lights flashing and the person was obviously aiming for me. I shot my laser and got them in the chest. This particular system didn't let you see who you shot but you could see who shot you. I ran up a ramp and a large form jumped in front of me, which scared me out of a year's growth.

"Jordan! Spare me!" I said, running the other way. But no such luck, he got me and I walked around for a little bit before bumping into something or…someone. I turned around to see Montana and we both yelped a bit in surprise. Montana's reflexes just shot the gun and hit me in the chest.

"Oh gosh…you scared me."

"Have you seen Flack?" I asked, getting my gun ready for when the timer ran out. Montana peered through the darkness and shook his head.

"No."

"Oh. Okay then." When Montana wasn't looking, I shot him. "Sorry Montana! All's fair in love and war!" He just laughed as he walked away. I looked around and before I could react, several lasers hit me at the same time.

"Jordan!"

"Try again!" Joey called as he ran past me. I turned a corner and heard thudding above me. Two pairs of feet were running, and one was cursing. I think I've found Johns…I rounded the corner but I was in a dead end. "Well that was a poor design flaw." I muttered as I turned around and saw something to my great surprise. Johns was standing with his back to me and I got my gun ready as I crept towards him. When he turned around, he grinned and held his gun up. I shot but he got me first. I looked on the little screen and it said I was shot by…

TooCool4U

_Only Flack…_I thought as I ran after him.

"Gah! Get away from me!" Flack yelled as we ran around. I shot his back but could never make it. We both hid behind walls and were both too afraid to go on the other side for fear of the other. Eventually I peeked over the wall and made a mad dash for Johns who was standing in the corner. He saw me and we both started shoving each other, dropping our guns. They were attached to our suits, but we were having more fun doing this. As we were wrestling, Flack's harness beeped. "Aw, who got me." Standing there in front of us was Lee.

"Go Keisha!" I shrugged and picked up my gun, shooting Johns as soon as the timer expired and Flack laughed and started chasing me. I went on a mad laser rampage, not necessarily caring who hit me. But then my harness beeped and I looked down. Montana.

"Montana, where are you?" I laughed looking around. I could see a grinning face in the vent above me. "Oh you little…I'm going to get you!" I said as I started chasing Montana around, which was easy because he was laughing most of the way. As I was running, I ran right into Jordan and needless to say my butt hit the concrete.

"Don't step on me!" Instead Jordan lifted me up before tagging me. "You son of a nutshell."

"Bye Keisha!" He called running the other way. But before I could see who he was running from, I saw the lights and shot.

"Dangit Keisha!" Joey called running past me. "I need to get Jordan!"

"Well, not my fault…" I said turning to go get Montana but she stopped laughing and I snapped my fingers in anger. "Shoot, now I lost him."

"Looking for someone?" A New Yorker drawl greeted me from behind and I shot him in the left shoulder before he could even reach the trigger. "Whoa, how'd you do that?"

"Your voice always invokes this kind of fear in me." I said before running past him. "Good day sir."

"Good day to you…too?" Flack asked while waiting for his gun to work again. I saw more lights behind a wall and I shot.

"Darnit! I thought we were on the same team!" Lee groaned as he turned towards me and flipped some hair out of his eyes. I blew on my gun like cowboys do in those old Western movies.

"I'm on nobody's team." I said before walking up a ramp out of sight before leaning against the wall. I was on top of a vent thing and walking below me was Jordan. Time for revenge. I positioned my gun, pointed and…  
_Beep…_

"Flack!" I heard his laughing all the way down the ramp.

"HAHAHA YES!"

"Flack you will not live to see 18! Get back here!" I said, running after him, completely forgetting my plot against Jordan, I'd get him later. Flack ran though the course with me close behind him. I shot and connected on his back.

"Shoot!"

"Was what I just did." I laughed as I raised my gun. Suddenly, someone slammed into Flack, and I'm pretty sure it was intentional. "Lee! What the heck?"

"Sorry, I guess I was going too fast." There was a loud blare and the lights came on. "Ah! It burns!" I said, turning away and covering my face with my hands. "No light! I like the dark!"

"You're such a little emo sometimes." Flack said, standing up and walking next to me as we walked outside and took off our harnesses. "How'd you do Montana?"

"Kid's wicked fast." Jordan said. "I couldn't catch him." Archie blushed at the comment and we walked outside and stood in a circle. We were all sweaty in some way.

"That was, without a doubt, the most intense game I have ever been in, who agrees?" Everyone raised their hands. "Yeah."

"Hold on, the scores are coming up…" Flack said, pointing up at the screen. The names scrolled down and everyone's jaws dropped at the name at the top.  
"Montana!"

In the parking lot, I was getting into the car arguing with Johns, once again when Lee walked up to us. "Sorry about earlier."

"Oh. Okay. You can tell that to the bruise on my fine New Yorker ass." Flack said before cracking a grin. "I kid, it's okay. No harm, no foul."

"Cool. See you guys back at the house." Lee said, getting into Joey's car. Flack turned and looked at me as we got in.

"What?"

"He really is a bit of a creeper."

**SLAP!**

You know what? A mini chapter will be up tonight as well! I had a sudden inspiration! It'll make your hearts stop!


	31. What!

Like I said, it's short. But it's a critical point for Flack-Attack.

**Chapter 31: What?!**  
At the house, I pulled up and stopped the car. We had all been silent on the way home; the sound of an occasional slap was the only noise whenever Flack tried to switch the radio station. The other guys had beaten us home already and we all got out silently.

"Well, that was, uh, interesting."

"Flack, I'm sorry I shot you in the chest." Montana apologized. I stopped dead in my tracks and started laughing. "What?"

"Every time you've had to apologize to me, it always comes out so awkwardly! I love you!" I laughed throwing my arms around Montana who just stood there laughing.

"No problem." We walked into the backyard and my mom immediately waved us over, she finally got there.

"Keisha…Flack…I need to talk to you…"

"What'd we do now?" Flack asked as we moved a few steps to the right.

"Are you two dating?"

"What? No way! Would I date that?" I asked, jerking my thumb back at Flack, who tried to bite it. "See what I mean? It'd be dangerous."

"So what's going on here…?"

"See, Lee is hitting on her, so I'm pretending to be her boyfriend. So he doesn't hit on her, you see." I must say, Flack is pretty honest about that, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh…well then…go with my…blessing?"

"Thanks Mom." I said and we walked onto the porch to see my evil aunt. Yes, the one who can't stand my guts…or Flack's for that fact. "Hi Aunt Renee…"

"Oh. Hi Keisha…you brought the Boston guy…"

"Actually, it's New Yorker. Manhattan, to be exact." My aunt didn't respond as she turned her attention away from us to another conversation. "And can someone say awkward…"

"Hey, where's Montana?" I asked and both of us started looking around.

"Keish, do I sound Bostonian to you?" I knew the answer to this; I have been saying it for years.

"No Flack, you always sound as New Yorker as the flag outside your house."

"I don't _have_ a flag outside my house."

"My point exactly." I said as we walked outside to the front yard. There, playing basketball was Joey and Jordan, Archie was being the ref. "Hey, Montana, get in the game." I called and Montana laughed.

"Um…I'm good here." We walked to the curb and sat down to watch the two of them duel.

"Keish, you realize that if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here."

"You're saying this because you lost to Montana."

"Well, no."

"Admit it, you egomaniac!" I laughed as I shoved him and he fell over onto the grass and I fell on top of him here. "Ooh, you're comfy…oh I can _HEAR_ your ego getting bigger." Flack laughed but he didn't make a move to get me off him or kick me or something along the lines of that.

"I'm not moving you, you're pretty comfy too." I laughed as I rested my head on his chest again. We lay there a minute before Flack started squirming. "It's Messer. Hold on." He flipped the cell phone open and laid back down. "Yo. Yeah, I'm at-uh, somewhere in Wisconsin. Keisha's taken me hostage, she's demanding three million dollars and a massage."

"No I'm…**GIVE ME THE PHONE**!" I laughed and we wrestled in the grass trying to get the phone. Eventually I pried the phone from his fingers and sat up. "I'm demanding seventy two cents and a massage."

"Wow, what a bargain." Messer laughed. "I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out later, but you guys are up in Wisconsin and everything."

"Yeah, Montana's here with us, I needed someone else to keep me sane. Flack has the opposite effects on me."

"Tell Montana I say hi." Messer said in a sincere voice. I put the phone in my shoulder and yelled to Montana who was breaking up a fight between Joey and Jordan.

"MONTANA! Messer says hi!" I said, waving the phone.

"Tell him I say hi back!" Montana called before leaning her shoulder into Joey to get him off of Jordan. I laughed before pressing the phone on my ear.

"Any other messages, Sir Messer?"

"Tell her to get you guys back in one piece; I don't trust you and Flack to do it…" Flac took the phone at this point and held it to his ear.

"She already left me behind when I was trying to see what a sign said." I could hear Messer laughing on the other line. "Oh…oh that's cold…fine." He put the phone on his chest. "He says you're officially his hero, the party's on Wednesday."

"Fine by me!" I said, holding out a thumbs up. Flack chuckled before talking again.

"What? Oh all right. Take care man. Yeah, I'll tell her. Later." He hung up and lay down on the grass next to me. "He says he needs your health notes and he said bye."

"Cool."

"What's going on here?" Lee asked and we both sat up.

"Nothing too much. Just hanging around."

"Are you guys sure you two are dating, I mean, you guys seem a little out there to be in a relationship, you see where I'm coming from?" Flack's eyes flicked up in confusion before they gave off an annoyed expression.

"We are. If we weren't going out, would I do this?" He asked before grabbing me and in an instant, his lips met mine passionately.

_Oh. My. God._  
...O.o yeah. your response?


	32. A Patient Glace, A Forgiving Mind

**Chapter 32: A Patient Glance, A Forgiving Mind**  
After a single moment, Flack broke away and held me.

"See?" At this point, I was at a loss for words and just stood there, mouth agape like one of those cartoons. Lee merely rolled his eyes before walking back around to the backyard. After standing there a minute Flack let go. "We sure fooled him, man he really bought it…Flack…say something…"

"What. The. **HELL** Flack?"

"Well, not that." I grabbed his shirt collar and backed him against the trunk of a large tree.

"Dude! Do not do that to me!" First Flack looked really serious then he broke out into a large grin. "Do not smile like that when I am infuriated at you!"

"You liked it, _didn't you_?"

**SLAP!**

"I'll take that as a yes."

"OH! You're IMPOSSIBLE!" I said, stomping to the driveway where the game of basketball had been abandoned and Montana was shooting. Rather, he was before he saw what had happened.

"Uh…Keisha…did Flack just kiss you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, slumping against the door and sitting as I watched Montana shoot some baskets, hitting the backboard but missing every time. When she saw my expression, she tossed the ball towards me.

"Wanna shoot a few?"

"Sure Mont." I said, standing up and passing him the ball. "Let's play HORSE."

"Okay." she dribbled the ball and sank it in, possibly for the first time today. "Yes!" I high fived Montana and she giggled. "I finally made a basket."

"All right Lindsey!" I took the ball and dribbled it a bit, out of habit. I shot the ball up and it hit the rim but fell to the other side.

"That's an H!"

"Oh shut up Lindsey." She giggled as she shot the ball again and it bounced on the rim and tipped in. "Wow, you got lucky…oh gosh…that got twisted around in my mind." She paused for a second, holding onto the ball before her face melted into a face of shock.

"_Oh gosh_!" She said before tossing me the ball. "I will be fully corrupted by the end of today." I caught the ball and shot it towards the hoop but it was a total air ball and it landed on the driveway without net.

"That's…um…H-O for you…" Montana said, clearly embarrassed to what the word formed. I chuckled as I threw her the ball.

"There, now take your shot oh great and mighty basketball star." Montana giggled before shooting. His giggling obviously distracted him and he missed. "That's an H, Miss Hoops." She giggled as he picked up the ball and tossed it to me.

"Go ahead and redeem yourself." Montana cracked before I shoved her shoulder.

"Shut up!" I dribbled the ball a few times, shot, and the ball fell into the net without even touching the rim. "YES!" Lindsey laughed as I tossed him the ball. He shot and made it yet again. "Lucky shot?"

"Hardly." Lindsey replied, giggling a bit as he tossed me the ball. I looked at the basket and shot the ball, but it tipped the rim and it fell off.

"So now you have…HOR…" Aw, she's still embarrassed.

"Keisha's a _whore_?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and I turned to see Flack standing there, his hands in his pocket and a huge grin on his face.

"You're so dirty." I laughed as I walked to him. He shrugged.

"You forgive me, for, well, earlier?"

"Yes. But you're sitting in the back on the way home." I said, flicking his nose with my finger very much like I do with Dee when she's bad. Yes, I compared my best friend to my dog. Montana was still shocked, he couldn't quite get over the "whore" comment, and it was still stuck on him.

"Keisha, you're not a…"

"Montana, I'm not going to make you say it, you've gone through enough today. And no, I am most certainly not." I said, while smacking Flack's shoulder. I didn't hear him say anything or he didn't tickle me like he usually does when I say something like that. "You're mouthing something to him, aren't you?"

"Psh…NO!"

**SLAP!**

"Maybe…"

We left a couple hours later because we had to drive back and I had a ton of homework. My mom and Jake were staying the night because Jake didn't want to drive his lazy ass home, and I didn't want his lazy ass home. As I walked around saying goodbye, I couldn't help but get a strange vibe from everyone.

"You think they know about earlier?" Flack asked, leaning over to whisper to me, as if everyone there was just spying on us. Freak.

"I'm not sure, I hope not." I replied. "That would be more awkward than I could take it. But then my Aunt Rose came over.

"_Mazeltov!"_

"**GREAT!"** I yelled, smacking Flack's shoulder. "You just can't keep a secret, can you?" I asked, winking at him slightly before turning to my aunt. "Yes, sure."

"So this is the new boyfriend?" My uncle Chuck asked, walking around Flack, who kept shifting his weight from his feet nervously. "The Boston one?"

"**NEW YORKER!"** About five people yelled, including myself and Johns.

"Got it, New Yorker."

"Well, we're off now, so you can save your usually snarky, not very funny comments for when we're gone. So, toodles!" I yelled as I walked out of the yard. My grandmother met me at the gate. "Bye grandma." I said, looking her in the eye. The thing is, we butt heads a lot, and we're like mountain goats. Except we're on two feet, have opposable thumbs, and smell better. Well, most of us.

"See you next time." She said in a monotone voice and I walked out of the gate exhaling. She gave Flack another hug and he just stood there looking like he was in pain before she let him go and he walked over to me.

"You didn't breath at all during that, did you?"

"No." Montana held out her hand and once again her cheeks were attacked. As she walked over to us, rubbing her cheek, I can't recall if I've ever seen the poor boy more embarrassed. "Oh poor Montana." I laughed as she tried hiding the obvious pink flushing his face.

"Does it ever end?"

"Well Montana, that's what happens when you're cuter than Flack. Well, that's about everyone..." Flack looked at me with a horrified face. "Kidding! Come on, we're off to home, because I procrastinated my English project irresponsibly and if I have any hope in being accepted into society, I need to start writing about Mark Twain…God I hate Lit class."


	33. Movie Time

**A/N: Wow I have like no math homework tonight! woohoo! now I will take the liberty of giving you two chapters tonight!**

**Chapter 33: Movie Time**  
The next morning, my alarm was not what woke me up; it was a cell phone ringtone. "I'm bringing sexy back…" _Mental note, change the ringtone and slap the idiot who made it this in the first place._ My hand flew out from underneath the covers and slapped the table a few times before my hand landed on my phone. I pressed the Talk button and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"I like stripes, stripes is what I like."

"**FLACK GO AWAY!"**

"No, I like waking you up. You get all mad and stuff." I groaned and pulled the pillow on my head and started cursing into the sheets. "Ooh, I got Keisha mad now. "

"Goodbye Flack!" I yelled, shutting my phone off and flopping back down onto my pillow. I made sure to turn my phone all the way off to prevent any unwanted callers, mainly ones with New York accents. Though I would be hater against myself because I have the damn accent! But the rule my body functions under is once I'm up, I am up. I walked to the bathroom and took a nice long shower before pulling on tight grey jeans and the blue Panic! At the Disco shirt with lightning and skulls. I walked to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of Lucky Charms before picking up the newspaper and scanning over it thoughtfully as I chewed my cereal. The house phone startled me from my thoughts and I stood up to answer the phone.

"Talk to me."

"Answer your damn cell phone!" Take a single guess at who it was on the other end.

"Flack called me at an obscene hour so I turned it off!" I said leaning against the door and sitting on the floor.

"So…tell me about the kiss…"

"**OH MY GOD STELLA! **I didn't know he was going to do that…he told you didn't he?" There was silence on the other line. "**I WILL KILL HIM!"**

"Well, I wouldn't go _THAT_ far…"

"Well he didn't kiss you yesterday in front of poor dear Montana. Oh by the way, we never finished out game of HORSE."

"Your game of _WHAT_!?"

"You're such a dirty bird Stella." I laughed as Dee sat on my legs. _Guess I'm not going anywhere for a while._ I thought as I patted Dee's head. "So, why did you call?"

"Adam and Kedell want to go see WALL-E and they asked me to come with and I need someone there so I'm just not awkward." AWW! Maybe soon they will become a couple and my heart will explode from Adam-Kendell goodness.

"And bringing me would make it less awkward _because_…"

"Touché, you are the queen of awkward moments. Including yesterday, when you and Flack were in your grandmother's front yard…"

"NOT A WORD!"

"Thanks for coming you guys!" Kendell gushed as Stella and I walked up to her and Jason, who was standing off to the side looking just as awkward as ever.

"Aw! Look at Adam!" I said pinching Adam's cheeks. Out of habit, he smacked my hand and laughed as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Man that hurt…what if you left a mark?"

"Flack must've asked the same thing yesterday…" Stella added, low enough so I would be the only one to hear it.

"**ZIP IT!"**

"Well, let's go see the movie then." Adam said, holding up the tickets. "So Kendell can stop annoying me on how we never see any movie that doesn't have Dane Cook."

"And _what's_ wrong with Dane Cook?"

"Follow the yellow brick road!" Stella and I yelled as we ran into the theater, skipping and singing, Stella almost dropping the popcorn.

"Guys…technically it's the red carpet road…"

**SLAP!**

"That was so unnecessary Adam. We like our stupid childish fun, dammit!" Stella laughed as we stood in the middle of the theater. "We have a pick of seats…where should we sit?" My eyes darted around before they landed on Adam's shirt, a button up shirt.

"**ADAM! WE NEEDITH YOUR OUTER LAYER!"**

"What?!"

"**WE NEED YOUR SHIRT!"** He sighed and looked around before unbuttoning his shirt and handing it to me. "Thank you." I stood in the middle of the theater, feeling the whole sports theme going on. You know…the song they play in all the sports movies at the pinnacle moment of the game. Yeah, that was going through my mind. Then, I threw the shirt into the theater and it landed on a group of seats in the higher end of the middle. "There is where we shall sit."

"Wow…you needed my shirt to do that?"

"Hey, it was useful." Stella laughed as we made our way to the seats. Stella sat on the end, with me next to her, Adam next to me, then Kendall. "All right, so since we're the only ones in the theater, we can be as loud and as obnoxious as we want." Just as soon as Stella said that, an older couple made their way into the theater.

"Never mind." Kendall said laughing and taking some of the popcorn Adam held.

"Well thanks Ken."

"No problem Adam." Kendall laughed as she shoved Adam's shoulder and he leaned into me. I shoved him to the other side and knocked into Kendall. So we began shoving Jason back and forth as he sat there with a chilled look on his face.

"It'll be over soon…" The lights dimmed and then the screen lit up but a millisecond later there was a huge hole in the screen and the film deteriorating.

"NO!" Kendall yelled, throwing some popcorn at the screen. Adam grabbed onto her arm to prevent more flying kernels.

"They are going to be so cute together." Stella said and I turned to her.

"I KNOW!" But unfortunately, I was a little loud and the old people looked at us with the angriest looks ever. "Hello!" I said and as if on cue, Stella and I both waved.

"I can't go anywhere with you guys, can I?" Adam asked and Kendall and I both gave him a hug. "Aw okay, I can."

"What about me?" Stella asked, sticking her lip out. Adam held his arms out.

"Air hug!" They gave each other an air hug and then the film started again.

"YAY!"

"Shush!" The old people were starting to get mad.

"Hey guys, if you were those people, would you be mad?" Stella asked. Adam thought a minute before responding.

"Yes."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short; maybe I'll get around to another update soon. ^^**


	34. Perfect Hair

**Chapter 34: Perfect Hair**  
"Aww that was so cute!" Kendall squealed as we walked out of the theater. Adam was silent as he walked, and I walked besides Stella.

"They didn't say anything."

"To the movie's defense, they did say each other's names and…"

"They didn't _say anything_."

"There's no use arguing with Stella, Keish. She will win." Adam laughed as we all started wandering to our respected cars.

"Either of you two need a ride? I'm responsible for Ms. Bonasara over here." I said, jerking my thumb back at Stella, who was poking Jason's head. The poor guy was so good natured he wasn't saying anything. "Stella! Stop before he never speaks to either of us again!" She stopped poking him and Adam grinned at me.

"I owe you my life." He pretended to take his heart out of his chest and handing it to me. I pretended to take it and laughed as I pressed it to my chest.

"Aww thank you Adam! I shall treasure your heart…soul? Whatever it is…it shall be treasured forever." I laughed as I made my way towards the car. "By the way! We're gonna have some crazy fun in Algebra tomorrow, right?"

"Wait, why?"

"See you tomorrow, you goof."

"So, Homecoming is coming up you guys." Kendall said as she was sitting on the grass in our usual quad during our lunch hour. I was sitting in a tree with Flack, who insisted this was the best way to eat lunch. All I was getting was leaves on my head and random falling branches on my sandwiches.

"Can we not discuss homecoming while I'm eating?" I asked, holding up my sandwich. At that moment, some random dirt fell onto my sandwich and I groaned as Flack laughed.

"Now can we talk about it?" I waved her on with my hand as I sat there groaning. "All right, so are we going as a group?"

"For sure." Adam said, eating some of her apple. "Does anyone have a date yet?" Ryan and Montana both looked away sheepishly.

"_OOHH! THAT'S SO CUTE!" _I gushed as both of them turned red as tomatoes.

"Everyone! Stare at them so they feel more awkward and embarrassed!" Flack yelled, pointing down at them.

**SLAP!**

After I slapped him, Flack was leaning back and his arms flailed out wildly to the side.

"**KEISHA!"** I grabbed onto his arm to keep him steady but he plummeted backwards, taking me down with him. I landed on his chest and we lay there a few minutes as everyone scrambled around us.

"Keish? Are you okay?" Danny asked as he helped me sit up.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Flack retorted, brushing grass off of his leather jacket. "If Keihsa hadn't **SLAPPED ME**, then that would not have happened."

"If you weren't born, we wouldn't be in this mess." I replied as Danny helped me stand up. "Thank you sir Messer. You are a **TRUE EXAMPLE **of a **GENTLEMAN**!"

"Go crawl in a hole and die."

"No thanks Flack." I said, sitting next to Montana, who was deep in conversation with Ryan and had not seen our moment of the lack of grace both Flack and I did not posses. "So…what's going on here?" Adam jumped about seven feet in the air before looking back at me.

"Oh, um, nothing."

"That wasn't a nothing, nothing, that was a something nothing."

"Don't you have Flack to annoy?" Montana asked and I smirked when looking back at Flack who was brushing grass stains off of his pants.

"Not until the dingbat decides it's not my fault we fell out of the tree."

"_Dingbat?"_

"**I WAS RUNNING OUT OF CLEVER NAMES!"**

"You ran out, like, five years ago." Flack mumbled walking to the opposite side of the circle. Brooke watched him then looked back at me.

"This may be the longest you guys have been mad at each other."

"No! Remember the one time in freshman year when he threw me in the mud during the Homecoming game? I was mad at him for the rest of the game." I replied, sitting next to Hawkes who had been enjoying his lunch. Notice the past tense. "Hi Hawkes."

"Hi Keisha." He laughed, putting his sandwich down. "How are you?"

"I am fantastic. Hey, you wanna do something for me…"

"**STELLA WHAT THE HELL?!"** We looked up to see Stella sitting on top of Flack who was grumbling and cursing beneath her.

"Stella, can I marry you?" I asked while laughing to walk and sit in front of Flack.

"Keisha…what are you doing…" Flack asked, partially teasing and partially fearful of what I was going to do to him next.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time…" I replied slyly. I could see his fear growing as it set in who was in power.

"Keisha….NO!" I reached out and messed up his black hair. "No! My hair!"

"Flack, you need to be able to take people messing up your hair." Danny laughed sitting next to me and messing his hair up as well.

"I have perfect hair!" Flack groaned as he gave up trying to fight us as we messed up his hair. "No!"

"All right guys, this is enough torture." I laughed as Stella got off of him. He stayed down there for a minute, trying to catch his breath before he looked up at me, revenge filling his usual playful expression in his eyes. "Flack…"

"Get over here Keish…I just want to tell you something…"

"**FLACK GO AWAY!"** Flack chased me around the quad before I tripped on Adam's insanely heavy backpack and falling forward, getting a mouthful of Mother Earth in my gums. "Wow, and to think vegetables come from crap like this?" Flack jumped on me and I fell and let out an OOMPH sound.

"Dude! I wanna hear her make that sound again!" Danny laughed as I picked my head up and spit grass at him. "**AH! MOTHER NATURE! IT'S ON ME!"**

"You deserve it, you…_SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES_!" I yelled, so proud I was able to come up with something before the period ended.

"A batch of cookies, that's adorable!" Danny laughed, messing up my hair. "Besides, I'm your son of a batch of cookies…because I'M YOUR COOKIE!" Danny laughed, giving me a big hug as I was underneath Flack.

"This is so awkward."

"Yes, it is." The bell rang and everyone all stood up to go to their next classes. Except for me and Flack, because he kept sitting on me.

"Flack?"

"Yes Keisha?"

"Can you get off of me please?"

"No."

"Well then." I managed to my hand out from under his ass and tickled the one ticklish spot he has, underneath his knee. He started laughing uncontrollably in his extreme New Yorker drawl and kicked the back of my head in the process. "OW!"

"Well youhahahadeserveithahaha!"

**SLAP!**

"I mean, I'm sorry…"

"That's better…"

All right, there's no telling of when I can update again, HOPEFULLY SOON! Keep leaving me nice comments!


	35. Best Man

**Chapter 35: Best Man**  
Later we were sitting on the couch after the intense game of Life we never finished. Flack got mad and he flipped the board towards the end so we just gave up. We were now collapsed on the couch watching "Real World" on MTV.

"So can you explain to me again _why_ we're watching this?" asked Flack. I moved my gaze to the other end of the basement to where the remote was sitting on a table.

"Because the remote is too far away and I don't want to move. Can you go get it?" I asked, looking up at Flack who rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, putting on a pouty face and laughing a bit while trying to keep my expression straight.

"Because now I'm comfy too. And now that I'm caught up in their personal lives, I kind of want to keep watching merely to see who sleeps with whom." I grabbed the pillow and smacked his middle. "**OW!** Oh God." Flack rolled onto his side and clutched his stomach.

"I didn't hit you that hard, get some muscle." I laughed, poking his stomach. He was in no way fat, but he wasn't a bodybuilder either.

"Oh says you!" Flacklaughed, reaching over and poking my stomach as well. I'm sensitive in that area so out of habit, my hand flew out and I smacked his face.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but who are we kidding?"

"Go to hell." Flack muttered, rubbing his nose.

"See you there." I replied as I poked his shoulder. Flack poked me back and soon we were engaged in an intense poking match. I heard the door close upstairs.

"KEISHA! I need you here pronto!" My mom called and I stood up. Flack just stayed sitting in the same place he was.

"Oh no mister. If I have to stand up, you do too!" I grabbed on his ear and pulled him up the stairs.

"OW OW OW!"

My mom was in the kitchen with about a million magazines on weddings and dresses and cakes…oh dear, there was even one for placemats? _How many placemats could there be in this world?_ I wondered as we trudged up the stairs.

"Keisha…**MY EAR**!" I let go of his ear as soon as we were upstairs and he began rubbing it furiously, as if that was the cure to any and all of his problems.

"Gosh, Miss. Thomas, did she learn to be this mean from you?"

"_Excuse me Flack?"_

"I mean, uh, I mean…I'm just going to shut up now."

"Flack…that may have been the smartest thing to have ever come out of your mouth." My mom said as she opened a magazine and flipped through it aimlessly. "But if you don't mind, I need to talk to Keisha about something."

"What did she _do_?"

"**FLACK!"** We both yelled and Flack hurried into the next room. I sat down at the table and picked up a magazine from the middle of the table. I opened it and flipped through it without even looking down at what it was about.

"So seriously, what did I do?"

"Keisha, why do you always assume you're in trouble?" My mom laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's almost like you've been hanging around with Flack for too long."

"You mean you've never noticed?" I laughed.

"**I HEARD THAT!"**

"Flack, does your mother _miss_ you?" My mom called and we heard a muffled response in reply. "All right, that should probably have shut him up for about a few minutes. Anyways, you know how Jake and I are getting married?" I waited a second before nodding. "Well, we kind of need someone to plan the wedding and we couldn't think of anyone…so, if you wouldn't mind planning it?"

"What the…Mom, I'm 17 and I'm planning a WEDDING?!"

"Hey, your friends can help you." Does she hear what she's saying, or is it like a ringing of her ear?

"Mom, have you MET my friends? You're really asking for something here."

"I have faith in you and your friends." Oh boy, I really hope her faith is put in the right group. Wow, a whole wedding. I picked up the magazines and shoved them into my room; I was going to need them later on. "Now, I need to ask Flack something…"

"Uh…you sure that's a good idea?" But there's no stopping my mother when she has an idea, and by the looks of it, she thought it was a pretty good one.

"Flack!" My mom called when she walked into the living room where he was relaxing on the couch watching SpongeBob. Probably where he got half of his jokes, seriously.

"Yes Miss Thomas?" Flack asked, turning off the TV and turning to her.

"Flack-Attack, it's time to earn your keep. You've eaten enough of my food and spent enough time at my house in order for me to ask you this." Flack looked around before looking back at my mom with a confused look.  
"You mean this isn't free?"

"No Flack. "

"So…what do you want me to do?" Flack asked, leaning back. I stood at the doorway, interested in what my mom was going to say.

"We need a Best Man."

"No."

"Come on Flack." My mom pleaded and Flack shook his head. "All right, maybe you'd like to pay me back the money spent on food."

"How much would that be…exactly?" Flack asked and my mom went into the other room to get a calculator.

"You know, I don't see what would be so hard in doing this for one day." I laughed sitting next to him on the couch.

"I don't know your mom's fiancé at all. It'll just be awkward." My mom came back into the room holding my school calculator and punching numbers into it at a rather rapid pace.

"Wow Flack, you're gonna put us in debt soon." I laughed after my mom was still punching in numbers after a while.

"I didn't think I ate that much."

"You are like a machine; I don't even know where it all goes." I laughed, going to poke his stomach again but he stopped me.

"Remember what happened last time we did this."

"Here," My mom handed Flack the calculator and his eyes almost bulged out of his head and I peered over his shoulder.

"I had no idea there can be that many zeros in a grocery bill." Flack put the calculator down and rubbed his head for a bit, looking very deep in thought. After a second he clapped his hands and looked my mom in the eye.

"All right then. What do you want me to do?"

Keisha's friends planning a WEDDING? People will die. Paramedics will be called, it could be EPIC.


	36. D Day

**All right guys today was my last day of school before Christmas Vacation! So as of today I am offically on break! Woohoo! So anywho, I will be updating a little bit faster than I have been hopefully if i am not studying for my finals for the semester! yeah i know stupid right? having Finals after the halidays? Sacralidge! :P**

**anyways with out farther or do here is the next chapter! This is where Montana and them go dress shopping!**

**Chapter 36: D-Day**  
_This is the time of year that I dread. It's marked on my calendar as "D-Day." I started thinking of ways to get out of it, as I do every year. What day is this?_

_**The day we shop for Homecoming dresses. **_

I'm trembling even as I merely think about it…

"Ooh! I love shopping for dresses!" Kendall laughed as we walked into the local mall on Saturday morning. It was a girls' day, we were shopping for dresses then sleeping over at Montana's house and do girl things. Montana was just as cheerful and they skipped ahead. Behind them were Stella and me, walking like dead people.

"I hate dress shopping…" Stella mumbled as she stumbled next to me.

"Come on Stella! Cheer up!" Montana said, smiling and skipping to Stella, who merely gave her a death glare.

"I am in no way going to be cheery."

"Keisha?" Montana asked turning to me, in a way looking for someone who would listen to her.

"Montana, on this day, I will be anything but cheery."

"**FIRST STORE!"**

"And the torture begins…"

"How do you like this one?" Kendall asked, walking out of the changing room wearing a lime green dress.

"I like the color but I like the purple dress better." Montana said, picking up a purple dress that had been discarded on a hook outside the dressing room. "Ooh, Ryan gonna love you in this!" Montana blushed as she took the dress. "Oh, are we turning into Keisha?"

"You know what?" I asked as I sat outside the dressing room with my iPod. Montana walked over to me and yanked the earbuds out of my ears. "Hey! There are few cardinal rules with me. Number one is never pull out my earbuds when Brandan Urie is serenading my eardrums!"

"Pick a dress out! Even Stella tried on a few!" Kendall said, shoving a dress at me. It was royal blue, floor length and sort of ruffled at the top; with spaghetti straps and it was very velvet-y though I didn't have a clue what it was made of.

"Now **GO**!" Montana pushed me into a dressing room door, but the problem was that it was locked. I fell to the floor and the door opened to reveal a lady who overall looked very mad at me.

"I'm sorry…is this your door? I'm so…ooh, that's a very big scuff…um…I'm going over here now…" I stood up and ran into the nearest open dressing room and locked the door.

_Remember next time Keisha…don't wear Converse high-tops _I thought as I untied the knots and fought to get the shoe off of my foot. But I lost my balance and slammed into one of the walls. As I lay there with my shoe half off, someone pounded on the wall."Sorry Stell!"

"Oh, is that Keisha? Okay then." I could hear Stella yell as I stood up and pulled my shoe off, exhaling deeply.

"Well that was harder than I wanted it to be." I took the other shoe off and slipped into the dress. It fit snugly, and showed off my features, my height, my dirty blonde hair, and my blue-grey eyes. It showed the curves that I usually hide with hoodies and band shirts.

"Hey Montana…I think I like this one."

"Are you just saying that so you don't have to try on any more dresses? Because if you are…then I'll…ignore you." _Aww, Montana can't think of a threat._

"As threatening as that sounds, no. I actually like it."

"Then let Montana approve. Come out here." I opened the door, walked out for a split second then walked back in.

"**NO! LONGER!"** Kendall yelled, yanking the door open. "Out!"

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled as I walked out. Kendall squealed and ran up to me.

"Oh this fits you so _nicely!_ Look Montana!"

"I know!" They flooded around me and they oohd and ahhd over it.

"Danny's gonna _love_ you in this!" Kendall teased, playfully shoving me.

"Ken! I'm taking Colton, not Danny." I chuckled, trying to hide my face which turned such a shade of red that I looked like a tomato.

"So? Danny's in our group! He'll see you and fall in love with you and you'll ride away on your white stallion!" Montana chuckled walking out of the dressing room with a red dress.

"Actually..." I laughed as I turned around in a circle, per Montana's silent request; she was motioning with her hand to turn around.

"So, are you set on that dress?" Montana asked as I walked inside the changing room.

"Pretty much!"

"Only Keisha would find a good dress the first try. Come on Stella!"

"**NOO! I REFUSE!"**

After the girls were done in the store, I took my dress to the front and who was working the front desk but one of our own. "Hey guys…anyone know Hawkes' hours?" Kristy asked as we hid behind a wall.

"Oh no! I forgot he was working today!" Kendall giggled.

"But seeing his bloody face totally eliminates the point of Girls' Day Out!" Stella complained.

"Well, we have to talk to him; he's the only one working the register." Montana said, peeking around the corner.

"No!"

"Welcome to Carson's…hey guys...Homecoming dress shopping already?" Hawkes asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, you never work on Saturdays though." I said as Hawkes scanned my dress.

"So, are you ready for Homecoming?" He asked me who was giggling and looking away. "Aw come on, look at me with those pretty eyes." I looked up and Chikezie smiled. "There we go…"

"I'm so excited for Homecoming."

"And I am going to be sick with all this fluffiness."

"All right Stella, I'm stopping."


	37. Guy's Night In

Sorry I can't write a long meaningful epilouge,

The girls had a turn discussing Homecoming, who not the guys?

**WRITTEN IN THIRD PERSON POV!!!**

**Chapter 37: Guys' Night In**  
"So where's everyone?" Flack asked as he leaned against the back of Danny's couch. While the girls have their day when they shop for dresses, guys stay at someone's house and generally watch TV all day. It's a balance that can never be upset. It's like nature, except possibly a little cleaner. Danny had a bunch of snacks and stuff on the coffee table and was lounging on his side of the couch hanging upside down. "Is all the blood rushing to your head?"

"Just a bit." Danny swung his legs off the back of the couch and turned himself around. But he slipped and fell to the ground with a thud. Flack, having no morals or any sense of restrain, burst out laughing. "Gee _thanks_. I'm okay in case you care."

"Well, I don't, so I don't know why you even said that." Flack laughed, looking at his fingernails. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"On their _way_?" Danny responded chuckling. "The game doesn't start until seven thirty. You just have no patience."

"You're right, I don't." Just as he said that, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Danny yelled, jumping off the floor and running up the stairs. Flack chuckled and grabbed the remote, flipping it to the game. "**RYAN AND SID ARE HERE!"**

"**HI GUYS!" **Flack yelled before turning around. Sid had been standing right next to him and staggered back, grabbing his ears.

"Oh gosh…ouch…um…"

"You have to be so _loud_?" Ryan asked laughing. "So where's Hawkes?"

"He's coming over when he's done with work." Danny said, collapsing on the couch.

"Are the girls coming?" Sid asked, sitting on one of the recliner chairs.

"Are you **KIDDING ME?! **Tonight is **GUYS NIGHT**!" Danny yelled, grabbing a baseball and tossing it to Flack who, of course, dropped it and it hit Ryan who was sitting on the floor.

"Ow." Ryan said nonchalantly as he rubbed his head as the game came on. "You know, I don't even like baseball. Can we watch something else?"

"NO! We need to retain our manliness!" Ryan yelled, raising his fist in the air.

"So what are we doing for Homecoming plans, I need to tell my parents because they'll be out of town and they want to know about what I'm doing so I don't get into trouble."

Within moments, the testosterone kicked in and soon all conversation or even attention span were lost as they were heavily involved in the White Sox game. _(A/N: This is set kind of in Chicago. YES I am totally aware the boys like different teams. This is celebrating the Sox winning __**A**__ playoff game, unlike SOME Chicago teams *coughcoughCUBScough*) _Up above the door bell rang and none of the boys moved an inch, but Archie did look around a bit nervously, wondering if he should open the door or not. Two rings later, he was shuffling around before Cook noticed.

"Oh…someone's at the door." Sid looked relieved when he saw someone go and answer the door and turned his attention back to the game. A couple seconds later Danny charged down the stairs and tripped on the last stair, falling into the wall and sliding down to the floor.

"Ow."

"You deserve that, for leaving me out on the doorstep, you dunce." Hawkes said as he walked down the stairs. "Well, I see the gang's all here."

"Sup?" Flack asked, holding up his Coke.

"Dude…do you even need caffeine?"

"…no…"

"Anyways, the girls were at the mall today, buying Homecoming dresses."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Sid asked, giggling and blushing a little bit.

"Because Sid, I work at the mall. They checked out with me. So who all is gonna be at the pre-party so I can make the reservations."

"Um…the five of us, the 4 girls, Russ and Colton…"

"Um...there's someone else." A voice said so softly none of the other guys heard it.

"You say something Sid?" Danny asked, turning his attention to Sid.

"Um…I got…um…"

"Just spit it out Sid, we won't bite." Ryan laughed and Flack cocked his head and gave off a devious and overall threatening look.

"Hard."

**SMACK!**

"So unnecessary…" Danny said as Flack was rubbing his shoulder.

"Keisha usually goes for the face; this is a nice change of pace." He chuckled and Danny turned his attention back to Sid who was now looking blankly at the floor.

"Go ahead Sid."

"I got…a date…"

"**SCORE!"** Flack yelled, leaping off the couch to pat the boy on his shoulder but soon he was flinging the poor boy around as he giggled nervously.

"Oh guys, it's not that big a deal."

"Who is it?" Danny asked, leaning back. "Now that we know, you have to tell us."

"Dude, you sound like a girl." Hawkes laughed as he moved on the couch to hear what was going on a little bit better,

"I don't care!" Danny laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"In all seriousness, who'd you ask?" Flack laughed and Sid laughed and blushed. "Come on…"

"Um…you guys know JC?"

"Oh my God. She turned me down last year." Flack said, sitting up in a stupor. "Wow…"

"Dude, you never even liked her." Ryan said.

"Dude…_SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND!" _Danny yelled while laughing.

"She…she did?" Sid asked, his smile fading.

"Yeah Sid. He went away to college this year though, and she broke it off. They're still good friends. His name was Leon. Don't worry, she's not a slut." At the mention of the word, Sid blushed and giggled a bit. "Did I poison your mind just now?"

"Um…yes?"

"Good. But riddle me this, young one. Do you like this girl?" Sid dug his toe into the floor trying to make a pattern.

"A bit, yeah."

"Well then, we need to make you dressed to impress. And I think I have something that can fit you. Come on." Danny said, gently tugging on the younger boy's shoulder and leading him up the stairs.

"This I _gotta_ see." Hawkes said, getting up and following them.

"I want some more food." Flack replied, getting up and going up the stairs with Flack. Ryan sat alone in the basement.

"I guess I'll just stay here and, uh, watch the game…" Flack walked back down the stairs and pulled on Ryan's shirt until he was up the stairs as well.

Bahaha. I did this because I needed some boys ^^

All right, I had an update done a couple days ago, but I could not get to this site for a couple days I thought my world was ending bahaha.

In all seriousness, I don't wanna lose touch with ya'll. You guys are AWESOME BEYOND AWESOME!!!!!!!


	38. The Natives are Contagious

YES HEALTH CLASS HAS RISEN FROM THE DEAD!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 38: The Natives Are Contagious**  
"And it's nine in the _afternooooonnn_! Your ass is the size of the _rooooommm_!" Flack sang as I was driving him to school, yet again. He needs to get his own car or a bike. Even a magical flying donkey would suffice. It would work, they're both asses.

"Why do I even bother driving you?!" I said as we pulled into the lot, almost taking out a small Toyota with Adam inside. "Sorry Adam!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"Sorry Adam!" It was then I noticed someone else was in the car with her. _Oh, that's just fantastic Keisha…seriously…_

"Nice driving Keisha!" Danny laughed, waving at me as he urged Adam to take the last parking space, which she was refusing very well.

"Adam! I almost killed you, you deserve to take the spot." Adam pulled into the spot and I turned my car around. "Now I have to park by the potheads."

"Seriously, is it too much to ask to park my car and not have people spray paint the wheels on my car hot pink?" I asked sitting in health class and rolling my eyes.

"Well take it easy Keish. Say, I was wondering if you could drive me home. Adam is tutoring Flack in Math and we all know long _that's_ going to take." I looked at Danny, who winked at me and smiled.

"Messer! Keisha! Stop flirting!" We both flew forward in our seats and I placed a hand on my head, not looking Coach in the eye. "Today, we are talking about peer pressure. Don't even lie; you all have given into it at one point or another. Except for Monroe."

"Oh gosh…"

"Montana! Stop being so cute!"

**BOOM!**

Everyone in the classroom looked to the door to see Flack pressed against the glass window, waving. "FLACK!"

"Hi Coach!"

"Why are you plastered against my window?" Coach Mac asked, looking in the window. Flack now breathed on the window and drew a snowman.

"Look Coach Mac…I made a snowman."

"I can see that. Just get in here and in your seat before I really lose it." Flack walked to his seat and plopped down, placing a small piece of paper on my desk. I picked it up and opened it, but it had nothing on it. I flipped it over and read the other side, then turned it sideways.

"Flack, you didn't write anything." I said, poking his back with the eraser end of my pencil. Flack turned around and smirked.

"I know, I wanted to see how long you'd look." I smacked him with my Health book which made a big **OOMPH** echo in the classroom.

"That was really loud." Danny commented as I hid my face in my hoodie sleeve.

"I didn't expect it to be _THAT_ loud."

"Well my skin isn't _THAT_ thick!"

"_One could comment otherwise…" _I muttered putting my book where I couldn't cause any more destruction...the floor. Except it kind of slipped…

**BANG!**

"THOMAS!"

"It slipped!"

"That's what she said." Danny yelled and the whole class burst into a fit of laughter. Even Coach chuckled once or twice.

"Messer...can I enlighten you?" I asked politely, folding my hands on my desk.

"Sure."

"You're not funny." He gave me a look of mock hurt and I stuck my tongue at him. Coach walked to the front of the class and dropped a very large dictionary to scare us into attention.

**SLAM!**

"OH SHIT!" I yelled, jumping about five feet in the air.

"Hey Coach…can you do that again?"

**SLAP!**

As Johns rubbed the side of his face, Montana giggled quietly in the back as all this unfolded.

"Now, some peer pressure is good and some is bad. For example, I am a drug addict…"

"Coach!" Flack gasped, bringing his hand up to his mouth in shock.

"It's figurative, dammit! Anyways, I'm convincing Messer to try drugs and..."

"But Coach, the whole point of peer pressure is that people your _own age _convince you to do shit. What you're setting up is downright illegal."

"Fine! Thomas's the drug addict."

"**FOR YOUR INFORMATION**, my drug tests came back clean." I said, folding my arms in pride. Coach just shook off my comment as he continued.

"So that's bad peer pressure. Let's say Monroe is going to skip Homecoming and…"

"Montana! You're skipping Homecoming?" Danny asked and Montana turned bright red.

"No…oh gosh…"

**SLAM!**

"OHSHIT!" Flack laughed as I clutched my chest to make my heart stop racing.

"Well then, his friends are trying to convince him to go and have a good time. That's good peer pressure because it gets him out and have a good time."

"Would this involve alcohol?"

"Oh God Thomas…you're turning into Flack more and more every day…"

"Ouch! I wasn't aware my name was an insult!"

"Well then! Let's have an example! Thomas, Messer. Get up here." We stood up and walked to the front of the class and all the stares from our classmates were a little awkward.

"Can you pick on someone else?" I asked.

"No. So you two are at a party. Messer, you're drinking…"

"_There's a shock."_

"Montana, can you slap him for me?" I asked. There were only giggles in response, which I expected. "Fine, I'll get him later."

"**ANYWAYS…"** We both turned towards Coach Mac. "Messer, you're drinking and you're trying to convince Thomas to do the same."

"Come on Keish…everyone's doing it…" Danny said before he was stopped by Coach.

"The classic line."

"Well, I'm not everyone." I responded, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, it won't hurt you." He said, poking my shoulder.

"No." At this point, Danny shoved me a little bit.

"Come on, just try it." At this point I was frustrated with the entire population that had a penis so I walked back to my seat.

"Good job Thomas. She just walked away."

"Oh, actually, he was annoying me."

"Don't tell me that." Coach said, rolling his eyes. "Flack, McPhee, come up here. Johns stood up and sauntered up to the front and I rolled my eyes as he winked at me. Also up there was Katherine, a quieter girl who was my lab partner last year. We almost blew up the lab during the final experiment. _Good times…_ "Now you are pressuring her to do crack, Flack."

"No."

"Flack…"

"I don't want to."

"Okay, seriously…"

"I'm just joshin' with you." Flack laughed, playfully punching Coach's shoulder. "That was me resisting peer pressure."

"I can see that…now go do your thing."

"So, uh, I got this awesome crack here man. You wanna smoke a few with me?" Katherine giggled and shook her head. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"It's really good, the purest you'll find."

"Um…no…" At this point I was waiting for Johns to pull something dramatic out of his ass.

_Flack never fails._

"**PLEASE?!" **Flack fell to his knees and grabbed Katherine's hand. "_I have three kids I need to feed!"_

"Well, this is news to me." Danny muttered, raising one eyebrow.

"**FLACK!" **Flack stood up and faced Coach.

"Wasn't that good?"

_**RIING!**_

"**OUT!"**

Ahhh I miss writing this insanity. ^^


	39. No Air

**Alrighty folks let's get to it now shall we! This chapter is the beginning of a two parter of an epic homecoming game!**

**Chapter 39: No Air**  
We arrived at the football game in a timely fashion…

"**YOU MONKEYS ARE HALF AN HOUR LATE!"** Stella yelled as the four of us walked across the parking lot. Flack merely started laughing and I hid my face.

"Yeah…my bad…"

"The squirrel was saved though!" JJ commented as we walked to the section of the bleachers that our group occupied. As the sun was falling, the temperature was dropping, so I zipped up my hoodie so no one could see the awesomeness that was my shirt.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." Hawkes laughed as we climbed the bleacher steps to where our group was. "What happened?"

"We added to the squirrel population…" I muttered, sitting next to Stella on the bleachers. A couple moments later I felt two strong arms wrap around me. "Hi Cook."

"Hey. Flack just told me about the squirrel."

"_OKAY! CAN WE DROP THAT?!"_

"No…"

**SLAP!**

"Dammit! Danny made the comment, why don't you slap him?" Flack asked as he once again rubbed the side of his face.

"Look at that, you can't slap that!" I said, pointing at Danny who was smiling and laughing.

"Ah Keisha…you're so awesome."

"I know." I laughed and high fived Stella. "So…what's happening…"

"The teams are warming up…I think…" Ryan laughed from his spot on the corner where he was sitting. "I don't know much about football."

"Clearly." Danny laughed. As we were talking, Adam ran up the stairs and leaned on the railing.

"I can't even begin to apologize."

"**NO ADAM!" **Danny yelled, turning away from him. While he had his back to him, he winked at me. He had forgiven him, but he likes giving people a hard time, and this time Adam was the recipient of his asshole-ness.

"Aw come on Danny! Those bruises will heal in a week or so! I bet they weren't _THAT_ heavy!"

"You did not have a ton of football players on your back. And I'm talking a ton, like, _two thousand pound _ton. I may have herniated a disk! Thanks Adam…just thanks." Boy, I bet Cook was just getting a kick out of all this. But when I looked at Adam, he was pale and just looked very sad…_was that a tear?_ So I did the only sensible thing.

**SLAP!**

"_**OH MY GOD, I WASN'T THE ONE SLAPPED!" **_Flack cheered, pumping his fist in the air victoriously.

**SLAP!**

"Ow." Danny turned around and saw Adam looking sad and he suddenly reached out for her. "Adam, you know I was just kidding around right?

"Go away!"

"Adam!" Before he could leave, he caught her in a big brotherly hug.

"You were so setting this up!" he said.

"Well, you gave me a hard time, and I can tear up on command!"

"Oh you little…" He took Adam and gave her a noogie, but it was a light one. Trust me, I've seen him give an actual angry one, and it's pretty violent.

"Danny! Get off of me!"

"Fine, fine." He let go and Adam stood up and fixed his hair. "Do you forgive me then?"

"No."

"Wha…" The mere look of confusion on his face was more than enough to send me rolling, but because I have a sense of restraint, I kept it in.

"I'm kidding! Of course I forgive you, Danny!" He smiled and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"**SIT DOWN**!" Stella yelled, tugging on Danny's shoulder until he fell, spread out across Stella's, Flack's, and my lap.

"Hi Danny." I said and he waved.

"Hi."

"What are you doing on my lap?" I asked, ruffling his hair. Nooo let him stay! I thought but reason told me how awkward the situation looked.

"It's…comfy?"

"Well, then off!" I said, shoving him upwards until he slid over to the next available bleacher seat. "Hey, where's Sid?" Suddenly, a very angry looking Sid ran up the bleacher steps. "Well, don't you look cheerful?"

"**SHUT UP!"**

"Whoa there! Someone must have done badly on a test."

"Well, _NO!_ I didn't do badly on a test! I came from the world's biggest parking lot wrestling match because Eric here almost got the shit kicked out of him!" he yelled, pulling on the arm of Eric Delko, the resident car mechanic, guitar hero, and overall awesome person.

"Almost?" I asked, taking a double take at Eric. He was all cut up and bruised and his forehead was patched up with a white cloth. "Do we need to keep you on a leash Eric?"

"I thought Flack was the one who needed a leash!" Stella said and I held up my hand.

"We can get them matching leashes." Danny chuckled and Flack reached over to smack him but Stella elbowed him before he could get Danny back.

"No." Eric responded, rubbing his head. "I can't help it if Carmel gives us shit about whenever we meet. I was lucky though, one guy was absolutely destroyed! He's in the ambulance now."

"Yeah, they were giving us shit on Facebook!" JJ said and we all turned to face her.

"Facebook…_seriously_?" Stella asked and JJ shrugged.

"So basically we better win this game…right Hockey?" I asked.

"Well, this is a little awkward…"

**SLAP!**

I think the slap is now legendary haha. Comment my favorite people ^.^


	40. And He Ate it

**ZEOMYGOD!!!!!!! I have not updated for a while!!!!!**

**So I shall begin with this....**

**I am soooo sorry!**

**anywhos here is part two of two of the homecoming game…**

**Getting closer to home coming!!!!!!! And to the finish line we go happy new year!**

**Chapter 40: And He Ate It...**  
"I brought hot chocolate and popcorn for you guys!" Adam announced as he walked up the bleacher steps. Danny and Flack were totally into the game, Stella and I were mumbling about places we'd rather be than freezing our asses off at a worthless football game, Eric and Sid were bickering about God knows what, Ryan was trying to figure out what was going on in the game, Montana and JJ were just being cute, and you don't want to know what Hawkes and Kendall were doing.

"Aw Adam, you take such good care of us." Danny laughed as he helped him with some of the stuff because he could only carry so much. "Hey Flack, a little help here?"

"After this play…okay!" After someone on the field was tackled, he stood up and moved to go get some cups of hot chocolate Adam was carrying.

"Now remember, Flack…this hot chocolate is very, very…"

"**HOT!!!!"**

"…_yeah…"_

"Oh my gosh!" Adam set the rest of the cups down and went to help Flack, who was clutching his arm and dancing around a bit. Adam rolled up his jacket sleeve and peered at his skin. "It's just a bit burned, nothing too bad, thank goodness."

"Wow, yeah, that burned."

"Flack, for once would it kill you to use that thing inside your skull for something else than a dust collector?" Kendall asked. Flack's jaw dropped in shock at the comment.

"Way to go Ken!" I yelled, high fiving her as she giggled. Then she went back to whatever she was doing with Hawkes

"Wow Flack, I didn't know your mouth was that wide…" I then noted as Flack struggled to find a really good comeback.

"Well…you're…short…"

"Well no shit!" I laughed as she looked up at him. Because I was sitting and he was standing, the height difference was even more accented.

"Well Flack, isn't someone just so full of fail tonight?" Danny asked, slapping Flack on the back with one giant hand.

"Leave me alone. I bet Keisha still loves me." He said, sitting behind me and taking me into a big hug.

"Ooh! Don't let go, you're warm!" I said, clutching onto Flack's arms like it was my life goal. Danny laughed and JJ got out his camera and snapped a picture.

"Beauty and the Beast oh really?" he asked, laughing and showing Montana and Sid the picture he took. "I have to do candid shots for Photo, and this is a good one."

"Wait…I'm beauty in that, right?"

"Never mind Flack…"

"No, seriously, what am I in that? _I GOTTA KNOWWWW!" _Flack laughed, letting go of me to tickle JJ, who smacked him in the nose. "AH!"

"Ooh…sorry…reflex…" JJ apologized halfheartedly as Flack stumbled back to his spot clutching his probably sore nose.

"You broke my nose!"

"I did not, you big baby!"

"Well, to warm up, I'm going to the Alumni tent, who's with me?" Kristy asked. Carly and I stood up in response. "All right then, let's head on out then."

"Don't get eaten by the Alum!" Danny called as we rushed down the bleacher steps.

"Wait…what'd I miss?"

"Never mind Hockey…never mind…you and Ken can just…go back to what you were doing…"

We arrived in the general area of the Alum tent, which was right by the entrance. Stella and I headed for the front entrance when Sid motioned us over.

"Okay…did I mention we're not exactly allowed in there…" he said

"No!"

"Oh…well…we're not…"

"Then why did you suggest we come here?" I asked as we watched the old men and trophy wives walk around us in a huff.

"Eric and I found a way in. But we have to be subtle about it…" Sid said before she and Stella gave me a funny look.

"What? Why do you always assume I'm gonna be the one to do something stupid?"

"Because Flack isn't here, and we're going by process of elimination." Stella said and I smacked her shoulder lightly. "_Oh no you didn't…"_

"Oh yes I did."

"Guys, let's go." We ducked under the police "caution" rope they used to block off the end of the field into the tent and subtly walked into the tent. My oh my, the heaters felt oh so grand against my cold skin and we stood there watching the game.

"You know what's going on?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay." We stood there in silence when we heard a cough behind us. Part of me prayed…_please don't let us be caught; please oh please…_We turned around to see a big fat bald guy behind us with his arms crossed.

"Where are you Alum stickers? You need one to be in here." Someone asked

"Well, uh…my dog ate mine…" Sid said.

"Mine flew off in all that cold wind out there…" Stella responded.

"My best friend ate mine." The other two turned and gave me a weird look. "What?"

"So, you have no stickers."

"But we're Timberwolves!" Sid piped up and I smcacked my forehead. Well, technically he's not lying…

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"Beat it!" I yelled and we took off for our little entrance with the guy following us. With all the people in the way, it was hard to maneuver through the crowd but as we got to the line, all three of us hit the dirt and rolled under it to the other side, our safer haven. The big guy stood behind the line as the three of us took a moment to stand up…_I'm getting too old for this_…I thought as I eased myself up.

"You better not come back in here!" He yelled before walked back into the tent.

"Well…I'm warm…" Sid said as we brushed the dirt off ourselves. Now everyone who had seen the event were talking amongst themselves and pointing in our direction. _Oh boy_. "And that was really awkward…"

"Well that was fun…what do you think Sid?" I asked, turning to look at the light brown haired Greek girl standing beside me. She just glared at me.

"_I hate football games."_

Yupp...I'm going to wrap up the game soon then it's time for ZE DANCE WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FORRR!


	41. I'm a Mess Your Words just Give me Time

This chapter is full of Flack-Attack cuteness. Just a warning. If you can't handle fluffballs, don't read. And PLEASE don't take fluffballs the wrong way.

**Chapter 41: I'm a Mess and Your Words Just Give Me Time**  
As we made our way back to the bleachers, Danny pointed and laughed at us. "You have some leaves in your hair there Stella."

"**DON'T**even talk to me Messer."

"Geez, _someone's_ in a cranky mood."

"Well on the plus side, the game's almost over and then all we have left is the dance!" Montana cheered and clapped.

"The dance is always the best part!" She squealed and she proceeded to talk with Kendall how fun tomorrow would be. Adam sat next to me and we shared a blanket.

"So…who's winning?" Adam asked and I peered towards the scoreboard which was about seven million miles away.

"I don't even care, so long as it's not Carmel."

"Well, they're leading us by six." Danny said. "So…unless something drastic happens, we lose to Carmel **AGAIN**!"

"Oh man, I can't even imagine what'll happen if that happens." Hawkes said, smacking his forehead with his palm.

"Well, I would advise steering clear of the parking lot." Eric added and Sid smacked his shoulder hard. "Ow! My shoulder's _sore_!"

"Okay then…" Sid said before smacking his other shoulder.

"Thank you Sid, for enlightening me on why I never come to these things anymore." Sid smiled and Eric rolled his eyes. "Never mind, you never listen."

"Well, nothing you say is ever important."

"You know what?"

"No, what do I know?" There was silence following the response, meaning Eric had run out of witty comebacks. "Wow…"

"I hate you."

"I love you too Eric!"

"I swear, I forgot how much you two bicker! You're almost as bad as Casey and Johns!"

"_WE'RE NOT THAT BAD!" _But when Flack was yelling, he hit the back of my head with his hands. I turned around slowly and glared at him. "I guess now is a really bad time to apologize…"

**SLAP!**

"Saw that coming."

"It's the last two minutes, wanna beat the rush?" Flack asked and I shrugged. "Come on then…"

"Hold on." Messer reached out and grabbed my shoulder with one of his strong hands. "Stay for this next play and then I can let you go."

"Why?"

"Because you moved from sitting next to me, and you were warm." Messer laughed as he pulled on me until I was sitting on his lap. "Ah, I'm so warm."

"You're so weird!"

"Says the girl who eats taco shells when she's upset."

"Shut up! They're good!" I fumed for a minute when the play went under way. The quarterback got the ball and waited for the rest of the offense to file down the field. The wide receiver somehow made himself open and the quarterback threw the ball with all his might. It sailed against the black sky safely into the hands of the receiver.

"**RUN!"** The entire stadium screamed and the receiver sprinted down the field until reaching the end zone without even being touched by the defense. The entire North Heights side cheered so loudly we broke sound barriers. Or the bass drum in the band was hit really loud. I wasn't sure which.

"Oh man, this is so epic!" Flack exclaimed, pulling on my arm.

"Flack…stop pulling on my arm…"

"Yes'm."

"**AND THE EXTRA POINT IS SCORED!" **The time ran out on the clock and the entire field went up in yells and cheers. "**NORTH HEIGHTS HAS BEATEN CARMEL!"**

"**YES!!!"** Danny yelled before taking me, Adam, and Stella in a hug. Stella was the only one not jumping for joy at our epic win. "Why are you not jumping?"

"I hate football."

We arrived at my house pretty late and I locked up the car with great care.

"What is Jake here tonight or something?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, and he'll freak when he finds out how late I am." I said as we walked towards the front door.

"Your mom lets you stay out this late; I don't see what his problem is." Flack responded, running a hand through his hair.

"Too many problems for me to pick out just one." I muttered, fumbling with my house key.

"Can't get…"

"I can get the door open!" After trying unsuccessfully for thirty seconds, I handed the keys to Flack, who opened the door momentarily. "I hate you."

"Love you too." I snuck into the house and shut the door quietly. Why is it always when you know you're late that your floor always makes the most noise ever. "Sssh!"

"Why are you shushing the floor?" The light flipped on and we both jerked our heads up to see Jake standing at the end of the hallway with my mom.

"You guys have fun at the game?" My mom asked and we both nodded.

"We beat Carmel."

"Look, I don't care who you beat! You were supposed to be home by 10:30, it's now 10:45." Jake yelled and I stood taller.

"Sorry, I had to drive Montana and JJ home."

"Well, that's all right then." My mom said, shooting a look at me that said we're not in any trouble right now.

"No it's not! She needs to respect me!"

"Not until you respect _me_!"

"I'm going to be your father!"

"You will **NEVER** be my father!" I yelled before turning around and running into my room, slamming the door. From behind the door I could hear Flack.

"Well…this is a little awkward…" Flack noted.

A couple minutes later, there was a small knock on my door. I was lying on my bed wearing black and blue pajama pants with the sheep and an oversized The Cab shirt. "Go away."

"Keish, it's me. Come on Keisha Bear." I opened the door to see Flack standing there. "That was awkward." My hands immediately went to form an awkward turtle. "No, I think that deserves a beached awkward turtle." I flipped the turtle upside down. "There we go. But I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm okay." I muttered, sitting on my bed and picking up my stuffed husky and cuddling with her. "He just frustrates me so much." Flack reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag of taco shells. "Aw Flack, you know what makes me feel better."

"I got these from the kitchen while your mom and Jake were arguing…I mean…_discussing_…the issue." He handed me the bag and sat down next to me on the bed. "So you wanna talk or we can sit here in silence…or rather…the sound of you eating taco shells…"

"Hold on, I need some Jared Leto to help me through this." I went over to my stereo and clicked on 30 second to Mars' self titled album, turning to the first track, Capricorn (A Brand New Name). Then I sat back down on my bed and Flack took me in his arms. His best friend senses told him that was what he needed to do.

"You smell good."

"Um…thank you…" I chuckled and snuggled into Flack. "I just don't understand why he needs to be in control of my life. I mean, he's not my dad, and he never will be."

"Well, you never knew your dad…"

"Not the point here Flack-Attack."

"Right. Sorry. But I don't know what you can possibly do other than talk. Maybe if you talk enough, maybe he'll listen."

"Wow Flack, that's really deep…"

"Oh, I heard that on a commercial once."

"I **KNEW **you couldn't be that deep!" I laughed, shoving him playfully. He took me into a playful noogie (which is when someone rubs on the top of your head and basically gives you a burn.)

"Well, we have a lot to do tomorrow, so I'm gonna head in." Flack stood up and walked towards the door to leave.

"Wait, Flack. If you wanted to sleep in here tonight, that'd be cool." Flack turned towards me and grinned.

"Yeah, all right." He lay down on the bed next to me and I turned the light off.

"Good night Flack."

"G'night Keish. Hope I don't kick you off!"

**SLAP!**

"All right…I won't…"


	42. Leave All Overcoats with the Doorman

OMG, so I saw sherlock holmes a couple of day's ago, and it was totally amazing btw! So as i sat there in the movie theater and watched I thought ' hmmm Watson's and Homles' relationship are alot like Keisha's and Flack's releationship.' and if you haven't seen it yet go out and see it! And in here i quote from the movie!

All rightt, here's a loveleh update for mah loveleh readers! It's HOMECOMING TIME!!!!  
This is one of three part of the Pre-Homecoming…

**Chapter 42: Please Leave Your Overcoats, Canes, and Top Hats with the Doorman**  
"Where's the hairspray?" Kendall yelled as she ran around the house aimlessly. In a matter of hours, my home had crossed from a safe haven for Flack and myself to cause as much mischief as possible to a large dressing room as the girls were running around to get ready before the dance.

"JC has it, I think!" I exclaimed as I ran into my room where Stella was sitting on my desk doing her makeup. "Was it so necessary to do this on my desk?"

"Yes." Stella responded in monotone as I rolled my eyes. "We're meeting the boys in half an hour and you've been running around and making sure everyone else is okay, but you need to get ready too."

"Besides, we wanna see the pretty dress!" Montana called as Kendall was doing her hair in the bathroom upstairs. I rolled my eyes and ran downstairs to my bathroom. Thankfully no one was using it so I shut the door and looked in the mirror. "**KENDALL!"**

"What?"

"**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!"**

"Stop fidgeting…" Kendall muttered as she ran the straightener down my long light brown hair. _Again, take that as you wish._

"You're gonna burn me!"

"Come on, it's me. Would I burn you?" Kendall asked through the bobby pins she was holding in her mouth. "So, you'd better have a fun time tonight or I'm going to eat you."

"Nice threat." I chuckled and Kendall shrugged.

"I try. So, is anything going to happen between you and a particular individual?"

"Um, I don't know if he'd even be interested. I think he sees me as a shorter, cuter version of Flack who smells better."

"Well, the smelling better part _is_ true…"

"I know, right?" I laughed as Kendall coated hairspray on my hair. I started to cough profusely at the release of many different chemicals. "Whoa, there goes another layer of our earth!"

"Shut up! I did not use that much! But aww, you look so pretty! Look at yourself!" I turned around and looked in the mirror. I did not recognize myself at all. My hair was straight and flowed around my shoulders, my bangs were actually behaving and slightly covering my right eye, I looked like an actual girl.

_And it was creepy…_

A half hour later the doorbell rang in the midst of our chaos.

"We're not answering!" Kendall called as we were all in my room. Montana was hopping around on one foot, trying to get one of her shoes on. Stella was tying up Kendall's dress, and I was zipping JC's dress.

"Aww why the hell _not?_" A thick New Yorker accent penetrated through the door.

"You boys need to learn to be late so we can look pretty!"

"All right guys, we need at least four days!" Flack called and started laughing. Stella picked up one of my Converse which were lying on the floor and chucked it at the door. "There is a _door_here, Stells."

"I thought it would scare you."

"Okay seriously! It's fucking cold out here!" _Danny._

"Fine!" JC called, finally getting her shoe on and almost losing her balance, but I caught her. "Whoo, thank you Keisha!"

"Not a problem JC." I shyly came around the corner to the top of the stairs and slowly walking down the stairs. Two of the boys stood in front of the now closed door. Danny, who was previously talking to Adam and closest to the stairs, turned to look at me standing on the last step of the stairs.

"Wow, Keisha, you look…" Danny trailed off at the end of his sentence. He looked at me sincerely. "Amazing," he added as he kissed my hand. I blushed. What a gentleman, Danny is!

"**ZEOHMYGOD, EVERYONE LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE KEISHA BLUSHING SHOW!!**" Flack shouted as he pulled a cane out of no where and pointed it towards my face.

Everyone soon turned to me. That made me blush even harder!!! _Thank you Flack!_

"Flack, get that thing out of my face," I said.

"Well technically it's not in our face it's in my hand"

**SLAP!**

"Okay, that was _SO_deserved!" Colton said as he walked inside and gave me a hug. "Thank you _so_ much for everything!"

"Not a problem Colton!" I laughed, giving him a hug too. "You look very handsome!" Colton was sporting a white shirt with a black jacket and a blue tie.

Montana and Ryan were just sort of staring at each other, not really saying anything. Flack was sneaking up behind Montana before she yelled.

"**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"**

"How does she _DO _that?" Flack asked, before walking to Sid who was talking with JC. "Can you believe how mean she is to me?"

"Oh, gosh, um, I didn't really see what happened."

"And whatever it was; you probably deserved it." JC laughed and Flack put on a look of shock before turning his back on the pair of them.

"Sid, you are of no use now." Flack mumbled walking over to us. "So, how is everyone?"

"You can be so odd sometimes." Sid teased and Flack ran to the kitchen.

"**IGNORING YOU!"** We all just sort of stared in his direction as he ran out, each person just as confused as the next.

"I worry about that boy." Ryan commented, shaking his head. Colton held up a box.

"I got you a…"

"Hold that thought!" I said, holding a finger up and picking up the boutonniere I got for him. "Note that I suck at putting these on, so…" I said as I stuck the tiny pin in his jacket and searched around to find the connecting end. Eventually I got it on and Colton stepped back.

"Why thank you darling!" He opened the small white box and took out a corsage of the same color. "I got one for you." He said as he slipped it in my wrist. "It brings out your eyes."

"I'll say, she looks twice as threatening!" Flack said from behind me, which made me jump about seven feet in the air.

"**JESUS!** Flack, you really scared me!"

"Sorry! I thought you knew I was behind you! You look amazing by the way." Flack said, giving me a hug before pointing across the kitchen. "Who trusted her with a pin?" JC was trying to get the boutonnire on Sid and was having some trouble. Poor Sid was giggling out of nervousness as he tried to help her, his hands covering hers.

"Aw, they are _so cute!!!_"

"Well, um, we're doing pictures at 5 so I guess we'd better get moving to the restaurant." Hawkes said, stealing a glance at his watch. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." The whole group replied in unison and as we walked out the door, Danny held the door for me like the gentleman he is.

"M'lady."

"Thank you, my good sir." I laughed, walking out the door. As Flack walked out, he let the door slam in Stellas face.

"**FLACK!" **

Yeah...preparty...wooo…


	43. Get the Embarrassing Out Now

HERE YOU GO, to my readers still here. This is my first post of the new year! Happy New Years, to every one!

**Chapter 43: Get the Embarrassing Out Now**  
We all gathered in front of my house for pictures before we headed to the restaurant.

"All right, let's get our gentlemen first." My mom said and Flack waved.

"Hi Miss Thomas!"

"Hi Flack." The guys all walked in front of the house and got into a line. But, of course, Danny and Flack were doing their own little thing on the side.

"Guys, let's just pretend we like each other!"

"Well this is a death threat." They stood in the line and several flashes went off.

"Good God, I'm blind!" Sid said as he covered his eyes for a second as my mom was checking out her shots.

"Keisha! Come see this one!" My mom called and I walked over to her. Everyone in the picture was facing in the same direction and smiling…all with the exception of one individual, who happened to be staring into space with a very vacant, look on his face.

"Hey Flack! Great picture!" I said. He flashed thumbs up and laughed.

"I try, you know how I do."

"I want one with Keisha and Colton." My mom never really got over us breaking up…yes Colton and I have dated in a previous life; she thought we were an adorable couple. At the comment, I blushed and Colton wrapped his arms around me.

"You're such a cutie!" We posed in front of my house all date-like and we had one shot where we were pretending to kill each other. "Oh I like this one." My mom showed us the date-like one and I rolled my eyes.

"I like it too Miss T." Colton replied, trying to make it better. We both knew we liked the one of us killing each other much, much better.

"Now how about JC and Sid?" JC was deep into conversation with Flack and they were both waving their arms in a frantic manner. "Keisha…you wanna take this one?"

"Sure. **GET OVER HERE YOU CHEEKY MONKEY**!" I pulled JC over and my mom patted her shoulder.

"I worry about you, sweetie." JC nodded.

"Most people do."

"There's a shock." Russ commented and I slapped his shoulder in a warning. Hell, Adam sure wasn't going to do it.

"Hey! No one slaps my boyfriend but me!" Colton scolded jokingly, wrapping his arms around Russ and pulling him in close. As much as I hate to admit it, they were a cute couple.

"I say we have _KEISHA AND DANNY_!" Montana cheered after getting her pictures with Ryan. In one picture, just before the flash, Ryan had snuck in a small kiss. From across the yard I could see Danny grin.

"I agree! Come on Keisha bear!" He laughed as we walked towards the bushes. Flack had pushed Danny on the bushes already once before and was now banned from being near the shrubbery. We took a cute "just friends" picture and before I could even leave, Flack ran to me.

"**I WANT A PICTURE WITH KEISHA!"**

"Flack…you can use your _inside voice_?" I laughed, giving him a hug. He pulled back and gave me a somewhat questionable look.

"But…that _was_ my inside voice…you wanna hear my _outside voice_?" he asked

"No, no. I think we're okay without it." I laughed before we posed for a picture, Flack completely enveloping me in his arms and pressing me close to him. Then we had a regular picture, and a James Bond picture. But it didn't exactly work because I was in a blue dress, had it been black the James Bond picture would have turned out awesomely.

"Now I need one big group picture!" We all gathered in a big group and as we were smiling we could hear Stella.

"Who the hell is grabbing my ass…_FLACK_!"

_SLAP!_

_**FLASH!**_

We arrived in the restaurant a few minutes later, it was a little place out on the other edge of town, I loved going there so the guys would just pretty let me have my jollies. It was an Italian place. Getting out of Danny's Jeep was quite a trauma in a dress but eventually Stella and I got our asses out of the car and were stumbling towards the door. Yeah, stumbled.

"There is a reason neither of us ever wear heels."

"OH really, I thought it was because you looked bad in them."

**SLAP!**

"Sorry."

"This place looks so nice." Sid commented as we made our way closer to the entrance. Danny was on Sid's other side, and he shook his head.

"Too bad we're gonna ruin it." Sid looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"**NOTHING!** He has no idea what he is talking about, none!" As we approached the door, Danny held it open for everyone to walk inside.

"Why thank you Sir Messer."

"You are most welcome, Sir Flack." We were in the waiting area and I looked at my group. "Who was getting the table?"

"**I DID!" **Flack announced before walking to the person who was to seat us. "The name's under Jack." The lady nodded and grabbed a mountain of menus. As we were walking back, I elbowed Flack. "OW! You hurt my abs!"

"What abs? Anyways, Jack?"

"If Jack can use Don, Don can use Jack." We were led to our table; I sat next to Flack and Stella, because someone needed to be there who could control Flack. _God forbid, we were in a public place!_ _Who knows what the boy is capable of?_

"So, uh, Keisha, what's good here?" Hawkes asked, opening the menu. What he didn't realize is how big the menu was and he poked Ryan in the eye. In between fits of laughter, Hawkes looked over the menu at Ryan who was holding his eye. "Are you okay?" Ryan gave thumbs up.

"It's all good." Before Flack could do anything, Adam took his menu.

"Just a precaution…"

"Well, I love the fettuccine alfredo, but any vegetarian option is amazing! I don't remember if the meat was any good though." I chuckled, passing a menu to Stella. The bread was served and Flack tore into it like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Ah, let him go. Let him get his embarrassing out now." Flack looked at me with a mouthful of bread and smiled.

So yeah, sorry for the lame filler I gave ya'll but please hear me out! It will get better! I am okay now and ready to write some more.

HUZZAH!


	44. Poisoned Food

Sooo this chapter shall bring the laffs. And the stain rant was written by my best friend because, well, it was funny.

Flack being Flack...oh what shall I do without him?

**Chapter 44: Poisoned Food**  
"So you guys, is everyone excited for the dance?" Adam asked, his eyes sparkling and his smile was wider than ever. "I know I am!"

"I am too!" Montana said, before giggling. "Because I have a handsome man to dance with."

"I wonder how that is?" Ryan asked, holding her hand. "Oh yeah, it's me."

"You two are just so cute its sick."

"_I'll say."_ Stella remarked and I elbowed her, causing her to choke on her water. "Excuse me!"

"You are excused." I replied, smiling. Carly merely glared at me and shook her head. "What's with the _faceee_?"

"There's no _faceeee_!"

"Yes there _issss_."

"Oh is this going to be what it's like all night?" Sid asked, dipping her piece of bread into the oil in the little dish. "So, food. Anyone want to split the lasagna with me?"

"I will, it looks simply delish!" Adam exclaimed, clapping his hands a couple of times. "Did I mention how excited I am for the dance?"

"Maybe once or twice…" I laughed, taking a sip of water. The waiter walked over eventually and took down everyone's order with no problems to speak of.

Then he came to Flack…

"I'll have the macaroni and cheese!" Flack said, closing the menu and smiling widely. The waiter looked at him and sighed.

"The macaroni and cheese is on the children's menu."

"Fine. I'll have the ADULT macaroni and cheese." Flack folded his arms and I fought the urge to smack myself in the head or him upside the head.

"Sir…"

"Fine, I'll have spaghetti."

"What kind of pasta?" The waiter asked and Flack's happy and smiling face fell.

"Spaghetti…"

"With wha…"

"S-P-A-G-H-E-T-T-I!"

"_With what sauce, sir?" _This waiter was losing his patience with every word that came out of Johns' mouth, but it was entertaining nevertheless.

"**DAMN YOU I WANT SPAGHETTI!" **The waiter raised his eyebrows and I was sure words of the foul language would be said so I finally decided to intervene.

"He'll just have plain spaghetti with tomato sauce and Parmesan cheese, sorry for the inconvenience…" I muttered, elbowing Flack as the waiter walked away.

"Why did you elbow me? Your elbows are very bony…"

"Her elbows are quite lovely, actually." Danny laughed from the other side of the table as he took a sip of water.

"Why are we discussing her elbows?" Stella asked. "We're in a public place! People are going to think we're stupid teenagers that cannot conduct themselves properly in a public setting." Flack opened his mouth. "DON'T even start."

"Dude, that waiter is, like, going to spit in your food." Hawkes laughed. "I'd watch yourself."

"Myself is fine." Flack replied, straightening out his jacket.

"That was horrible grammar." I said, shaking my head. "Flack, you are such a headache."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Well…no…"

"Good."

After a little bit the food came and I was nevertheless very happy to see my beloved fettuccine alfredo sitting in front of me all delicious and whatnot with broccoli. As the waiter put Flack's food down, Flack looked to the waiter and then pointed to something on his apron.

"You have a spot."

_Oh. My. God. Was he trying to kill me?_

The waiter just ignored him.

"See? Right there, the big gross pasta gravy looking stain. Yep, that huge disgusting stain right here, on your apron. Ya know, a stain a spill from some act of clumsiness; it's right there the evidence of your mishap and the proof you don't wash your apron because of that nasty stain right there. On your apron, there. Right where I'm poking." I swore the waiter's eyes twitched as he walked away, and on his way out he flipped the finger at Flack.

"For once, can you _please_ just be civilized?" Stella asked, smacking his shoulder with a loud metallic sound you're never really going to hear ever again.

"Ow, my shoulder hurts!"

"That's not all that's gonna hurt when I'm through with you!" Stella muttered and she looked up at Ryan giggling at the other side of the table. She shot him a glare and Ryan shrugged.

"Come on, you have to admit the stain rant was the funniest thing you've heard in a while, even coming from him."

"Well, um, I thought it was sort of funny." Montana giggled from across the table, trying to hide his obviously blushing giggly expression from Stella. "But I don't want you to…kill me…or anything." At this, Danny started cracking up. And once you get Danny laughing, really laughing, there is no telling when he'll stop.

"Montana, you, are my new hero." Danny managed to gasp out between laughs. Stella picked up a roll to chuck at him but I grabbed the roll out of her hand.

"No food fights!" As we were calming the storm, two little old ladies walked by in all their little old-ladiness and appeared to be in horror of our behavior. We all stopped what we were doing and just sat there. Except Flack, he waved.

After the food was cleared, folded her hands on the table. "I cannot take the lot of you out ever again. We'll lock you in a tiny windowless room." I could clearly tell by her expression she was totally kidding.

"Aw, come on; admit it baby, you're having fun." Colton laughed, pushing Danny's chest.

"And the best of the evening is yet to come!" JC said, and smiled at Sid.

"OW! Why did you elbow me, Flack?"

"Oh Stella, I was getting ready for you to say something snotty."

_**SLAP!**_

SMACK!

Flack jumped about seven feet in the air when the check was slammed down in front of him by the angry, tired, and patience-less waiter.

"Have. A. Nice. Day." The waiter eventually choked out before stomping away.

"Dude, he probably poisoned your food…"

"Shut up."

Ahh yes, Flack is done embarrassing them for the night...or is he? Check back soon for more!!! And I am so sorry for leaving like that; life is such a wild ride right now. I missed you guys, so much. I hope you missed me too.

Comments make me smile.


	45. Homecoming

All right guys, here is the final chapter of this story…get ready for the drama of a life time

**Chapter 45: Homecoming **  
We arrived at the school when the dance was under way, so there was no crowd at the door like there usually is where you get some of the wounds from that night. We all got in fine, except when Flack handed the math teacher his ticket, the teacher immediately sent him in for a breathalyzer test. Flack protested, until the dean/head football coach gave him a look of death. I stayed behind with Stella to make sure he didn't die or anything of the like.

"Hey, does this thing register bad breath?" he asked

"Don, you can go."

"No, seriously Dean…"

"**OUT!"** Flack scurried out and we hurried to the dance floor. It was a blast of light and sounds as we made our way out onto the dance floor, looking for the rest of our party. Montana waved us over and we put our stuff on the table that our group had secured. Danny and Adam were closest to the table, dancing. Not grinding or anything like that, the silly dancing you really only do with your friends.

"Adam!" Adam looked over and waved.

"Come join us!" Once Colton had gotten into the dance, he and Russ went off to do God Knows What and sort of dislocated from the group for a bit. I dropped the bag I had and threw my shoes off before joining Adam and Danny on the dance floor, just goofing off and having a good time. In a matter of moments, Stella joined us and we had a group going.

"Let's go request a song!" Stella said, pulling on my arm. We went to the DJ stand and Stella waved over the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she smiled and said thanks. Well, that's what I guessed that's what she said, because it was very loud in there.

"What did you do?" I asked as we walked back to the group. Stella merely snickered as we walked. "No, seriously!"

"You'll know when it happens." I merely rolled my eyes. Montana and Ryan were dancing in the same ridiculous fashion. As they were dancing, Ryan snuck in a small kiss which made Montana blush and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Seriously, just get married already."

"Shut up!" Montana smacked Flack's shoulder but she was laughing and blushing. As we were dancing, a new song, or rather, an older song that was still awesome came on the speakers. It's by a really good band called Franz Ferdinand. As I was dancing with Flack, I was singing along to the lyrics.

_I say, don't you know  
You say you don't know  
I say_

"TAKE ME OUT!" We both yelled as we were dancing and then Flack decided to try and twirl me. I slid on the slick gym floor and felt myself pitch forwards, but Flack caught me and threw me back up on my feet.

"Wow that was close. Way to go, clumsy." I smacked his shoulder.

"Your fault."

"Sure it was…."

"You're impossible!"

"Bickering already?" Hawkes asked. "Seriously, it has been, like, ten minutes since you two got here."

"Well…it was all Flack's fault." I said, pointing at Flack and he pointed right back at me. "Pointing is rude!"

"So is staring." Flack said, opening his eyes really big and coming in close. It was creepy. Just trust me on that. Seriously.

"Creeper, I'm going to dance with Ryan!" I said, going to Ryan, Montana, and Adam. The song playing was something by T-Pain that I didn't necessarily care about, but it had a beat. Brooke and I grabbed each other's hands and danced. "Adam, you're the best dance partner ever!"

"Why, you're not so bad yourself Keisha!" Adam laughed and the song ended. "Now, here's a song that one of you requested. Where's Keisha?" Stella grabbed my hand and raised it high. "This song was from a…Flack…" I looked back and Flack waved.

"It better not be something, well, dirty…" Instead, it was my favorite song by one of my favorite bands, 30 Seconds to Mars.

"Hey! You got the Mars People or whatever the hell they're called! Now come dance!" I ran to Flack and we started dancing, goofing off and having a great time. Across the way I could see Kendall and Danny dancing and getting close. Part of me was so happy for Kendall and Danny for having a great time but part of me was sad for some reason. Perhaps it could be from my feelings for Danny. But whatever. It's time for fun.

"By the way Flack…MARS! 30 SECONDS TO MARS!"

"Great idea! we'll launch something to Mars." I smacked my forehead and Flack laughed. "We'll play the band too while we're doing it."

"Okay, as long as we do that."

After about half an hour of fun, Adam and I went to the punch bowl just to rest, because it was simply a lot of physical work dancing. "This is exercise I can get used to…even though I have two left feet…"

"Oh Adam I love you." I laughed, taking some punch and sipping it. Unlike other schools, we had no one supervising the punch bowl. "Shoot, don't drink any of this…"  
"I didn't, someone spikes it _EVERY_ year. Does this surprise you?"

"Well, no." Danny walked over and picked up a cup.

"Well hello, how are you enjoying your evening? My, it gets hot out there. Thank God we have punch." Before either of us could say anything, he chugged the whole cup and got a sour look on his face. "Someone spiked this?"

"…yeah…"

"Ah well, I'm feeling refreshed. And yes, I can hold my alcohol." Danny laughed, throwing the cup away in the trash can. "And Keisha!"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him. He smiled at me and winked.

"I expect one dance tonight. Promise?"

"Promise." I agreed and he smiled as he walked away. I turned back to Adam who was smiling wide giving me a really big hug. For some reason at the same time we began to hop up and down

"Oh, something is definitely going to happen between you two tonight!" Adam said, poking my arm. Stella walked over and pulled on our arms.

"Dance time!"

"Stella…you had the punch didn't you?"

"No, someone spikes that shit every year." She said as we walked to the group. Danny stood there and rolled his eyes.

"Am I the _ONLY_ one who missed this memo, or what?"

"Apparently, dude." Ryan said, walking over with Montana. She had his tie on and was about as red as some of the lights, but she was smiling and happy. "Even I knew that."

"It was probably one of your buddies…"

**SLAP!**

"Pardon me for thinking I can get through one dance without getting slapped…" Flack mumbled, rubbing his face. "Although, this pain has become oddly calming."

The dance was roughly halfway over and I was dancing with Hawkes when Stella poked me. "Someone wants to see you."

"Who?" I asked, taking my hands off of Hawkes's shoulders and she shrugged.

"I dunno what his name was…Dennis? Ah well, he wants to meet you in the hallway."

"Okay…" I said, waving goodbye to Hawkes as I started walking out. On the way out, I caught Russ and Colton dancing and they both waved.

"Keisha! Come join us!" Colton invited and I pointed to the door.

"Someone beckoned me, but for sure when I get back!" I said, walking into the dark hallway, where there was nobody. Across the hallway was a kid I recognized from my math class. He was a skinny kid with long black hair, and we exchanged a few words over the past few weeks, but I didn't know him that well. "Hey, what's up? Stella said you wanted to see me." He looked at me and grinned.

"Something like that."

"Um…okay. So what's up?" Before I could even think about it, he grabbed my hand and shoved me towards the boy's bathroom. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_, was all that was going through my head as he shoved me through the door, banging my head on the wood. _Son of a bitch, if that leaves a bruise…_

"Don't scream, and this'll go by quick." Before anything could happen, his lips crashed onto mine. Literally, crashed. I fought against him but hey, for a skinny kid he was hella strong. As I struggled, I knew there could be no way out of this, and I closed my eyes. This'll be over before I know it. I could feel my dress being lifted up and I struggled harder, only to receive a slap across the face. _Mother fucker…_ The door slammed open and I was thrown to the ground.

"**LEAVE HER ALONE!" **I could hear someone yell and soon Dennis was thrown off of my, hitting the floor with a THUD! Only when I felt him let go of my hands, I opened my eyes to see Danny and Dennis is a heated fight. Punches were being thrown and Danny got one good one in the face, falling against the stall, but he was up and punched Dennis one solid one and held him to the ground. "Listen to me very carefully, because I am bigger than you. And we just proved I'm stronger. If you _ever_ fucking touch her _again_, I swear, I will find you, and bad things will happen. Got it?" Dennis nodded, scared out of his mind, and Danny threw him to the ground. "Beat it." He ran out of the bathroom, tail between his legs. At this point, Danny helped me off the floor. "Keisha, are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, I'm fine." Truthfully, I was fine. Nothing more than a bump that I'm sure was developing on my face, but I owed my life to Danny at that point. "Danny, how did you…"

"I know that he's raped at least one girl, so I figured when Stella said his name, I'd better follow you and make sure nothing happened. I'm so glad you're okay." Danny said, enveloping me into a giant hug, full of warmth and caring compassion.

"Danny, your face." I said, touching slightly above his eye where there was a small trickle of blood. Danny felt his head and scoffed.

"Psh, it's just blood. I ran into the door, got it?" I laughed and nodded. "Let's get back out there, because Sugarfoot needs to get his groove on." I laughed as we walked out together. Never in my life have I felt so lucky to have a friend like Danny.

_This only made me fall for him harder._

We walked to the dance floor and danced the final number of the night. It was one of those old timer songs. I think the name of it was "All the Way." But I started to like it. Never knew that music can actually be this good. Danny and I found ourselves swaying back and forth to the music, my head against his chest and his head against mine. I then found myself singing to the song.

Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes - if its real

_When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless he needs you - all the way  
Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years - come what may_

Danny looked at me with a questioned look.

"What? This has a nice tune!" I said.

"No, I'm just amazed how well you can sing! I never knew that you could sing this well! You should think about going into the singing business, and if you do, this is the type of genre you should sing!" he commented.

"Thank you." I smiled and then put my head back onto his chest.

THE END!!!

Comment Please…


End file.
